Seed is strong
by Shery4869
Summary: "La semilla es fuerte", solía decir Davos. Esta historia cuenta cómo Arya y Gendry acabaron juntos y pudieron construir un futuro después de tanta guerra y tanto dolor. Mayoritariamente, se centra en las casas Baratheon y Stark, aunque a medida que la historia avance y se haga más compleja irán apareciendo otras.
1. Año 0 Robyn Arya

Los días y las noches se hacían eternos sin él.

Invernalia se le hacía un lugar extraño si no estaba él. Era una estupidez sentirse así: había pasado su infancia viviendo allí con su familia, cuando sus caminos aún no se habían cruzado. Entonces, no tenía razones para sentirse así y se odiaba por ello. Si había podido vivir sin él durante tantos años, ahora tenía que ser fuerte. Como siempre había sido. Era Arya Stark y para los Stark derrumbarse no era una opción.

Después de la larga guerra, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad… o eso creía. Daenerys se había hecho con el trono de hierro, aunque tenía la dura misión de reconstruir a los Siete Reinos después del rastro de caos y destrucción que había dejado la gran lucha contra los Otros. La nueva reina había reconocido a Jon como Targaryen y le había ofrecido a su sobrino un puesto privilegiado en la Corte Real, que Jon rechazó diciendo que su hogar estaba en el Norte. De hecho, si no hubiera sido por el profundo conocimiento que Jon y Samwell Tarly tenían sobre los Otros, Daenerys nunca hubiera podido vencerlos y nunca se hubiera hecho con el trono de hierro. Pero la reina entendió a su sobrino y hasta le pareció una mejor idea que él se quedara custodiando el Norte por si la amenaza de los Otros resurgía. Jon Targaryen Stark serían los ojos que podrían advertir y proteger a los Siete Reinos. "Siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia", le dijo en aquella ocasión Jon a su tía. A Jon le costaba sentirse Targaryen. No se sentía cómodo en el sur y prefería vivir para siempre en el norte, su verdadero hogar. Más tarde, le confesaría a Arya que en aquel momento deseó que aquella vez fuera la última que pisaba Desembarco del Rey. Arya se preguntó si aquella repulsión a los juegos de poder que se llevaban a cabo en aquella ciudad era algo inherente a los Stark.

Cuando Arya volvió a Invernalia, aún estaba en reconstrucción después de tantos años de guerra. No volvió sola. La acompañaba un joven alto, musculoso, de cabello negro y ojos azules. El herrero que forjó durante día y noche, sin descanso, espadas de acero valyrio con las que los hombres pudieran derrotar a los Otros. Sin la aportación de Gendry Waters posiblemente los Siete Reinos no hubieran resistido la invasión de los Otros: Jon le reconoció su trabajo y le pidió que se quedara en Invernalia para ejercer de herrero. Y Gendry aceptó, ya que tenía una buena razón para quedarse en Invernalia. Arya observó, durante la guerra, lo bien que se llevaban su hermano y Gendry. Seguramente el hecho de que los dos fueran bastardos creaba un vínculo entre ellos, pero había más: Gendry ofreció a Jon una lealtad, como caballero y persona, que en aquel momento Jon creía que ya no existía en Poniente. Lo acompañó a la guerra, a todas las batallas (aún sabiendo que sus capacidades como caballero eran más que limitadas por no haber recibido ningún entrenamiento) y arriesgó su vida por Jon. Cuando Arya se reunió por fin con Jon, pudo comprobar el alto grado de lealtad que Gendry sentía por el Rey en el Norte.

No había sido fácil para Arya asimilar que Gendry volvía a cruzarse en su camino. Cuando lo volvió a ver, después de tantos años, sintió rabia e hizo un esfuerzo inconmensurable para no permitir que la furia contra su viejo amigo la dominara. Arya no había olvidado que Gendry la había abandonado para unirse a la Hermandad. ¿Cómo olvidar aquello, que le había roto el corazón? No podía entender que después de rechazar ser su familia y de abandonarla, hubiera acabado sirviendo a Jon. ¿A qué estaba jugando el destino? Le costó… pero precisamente la lealtad y valentía que estaba demostrando Gendry hacia su familia durante la guerra le ayudó a perdonarle. También comprobó que entre Gendry y ella las cosas no habían cambiado tanto al fin y al cabo. Él seguía aceptándola tal y como era, con su carácter impulsivo y salvaje, siendo de todo menos una dama, y ella seguía queriéndolo como amigo a pesar de lo simple, bruto y testarudo que era. Aunque ella había cambiado profundamente en todos los aspectos, su relación seguía siendo la misma, quizás porque Gendry quería a la verdadera Arya. Hasta que un cálido primer beso lo cambió todo entre ellos dos… Gendry se dio cuenta de que su pequeña amiga ya no era tan pequeña, de que Arya ya no era Arry, de que aquella niña se había convertido en una bella mujer, a la que no podía resistirse cuando ella entraba por la noche a su forja para entregarle su amor… Pero también era consciente de que ella era un Stark de Invernalia y él un herrero bastardo. Y eso, por mucho que Arya quisiera, no podría cambiar.

\- - Ven conmigo a Invernalia cuando acabe esta guerra. Acompáñame. – le pidió ella una de las tantas noches que habían pasado juntos, después de haber hecho el amor en la forja.

Arya sabía que pedirle eso era egoísta por su parte. Vivir ese amor prohibido estaba condenando a Gendry a no casarse jamás, a no tener hijos legítimos y a ocultar el amor que se tenían hasta el día que murieran. "Nada de eso me importa", le decía siempre Gendry. Igual que a ella no le importaba que él fuera un bastardo y que su negativa a los futuros matrimonios con Lords pudiera poner en riesgo la relación con su familia.

Su historia parecía condenada a la clandestinidad hasta que Davos Seaworth confesó que Gendry era el bastardo Baratheon que Stannis y Melisandre habían querido asesinar para realizar un hechizo de magia negra. Aunque ilegítimo, era el único hombre en los Siete Reinos que aún poseía sangre Baratheon. Gendry siempre había ocultado esa información a todo el mundo por miedo a que alguien pudiera hacerle daño, dada la "amabilidad" que había recibido de Stannis y Melissandre. Pero ahora ellos estaban muertos y no tenía nada que temer. Para él, ese apellido no le había traído más que problemas y quizás ahora pudiera ayudarlo a ser alguien más… Nunca le habían importado las tierras ni los títulos: pero si hacerse con el apellido Baratheon significaba conseguir la mano de Arya para pasar el resto de su vida con ella y construir juntos un hogar, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo. Jon le recordó que la legitimación dependía de la nueva reina y, si bien Gendry había desempeñado un papel crucial en la lucha contra los Otros, no estaba seguro de que Daenerys quisiera legitimar al bastardo del hombre que le arrebató su hogar y quiso asesinarla y menos aun cuando esa casa tan incómoda para ella ya había desaparecido…

\- - No tienes por qué conseguir ese apellido. Ir hasta Desembarco del Rey para parlamentar con Daenerys es muy arriesgado, el viaje no es seguro. No tienes que hacer esto por mí o por nosotros. Invernalia es tu hogar ahora, ¿es que no eres feliz? – dijo Arya.

\- - Lo hago por ti, por mí, por nuestro futuro y por el de nuestros hijos. Ahora imagina que…

\- - Ya sabes que no quiero tener hijos. – interrumpió rápidamente Arya a Gendry.

\- - No es sólo eso. Sabes que conseguir ese apellido me permitiría casarme contigo y…

\- - ¡No necesito casarme! – volvió a interrumpirle ella.

\- - ¡Arya! Lo que no voy a hacer es quedarme sentado mientras veo cómo Jon intenta casarte con algún Lord. No podría soportarlo, ver cómo te vuelves a alejar de mí… - Gendry no pudo terminar la frase y Arya le puso una mano en su mejilla.

\- - Entonces huiríamos juntos. Igual que hizo mi tía Lyanna con Rhaegar… Jamás permitiré que me casen con alguien a quien no amo, aunque Jon me lo ordene. – Gendry la besó en la frente, en un gesto de ternura y sin saber si Arya era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

\- - ¿Y podrías aguantar volver a separarte de tu familia, de tu hogar, y romper cualquier relación con ellos, después de todo lo que has vivido estos últimos años? – Arya le dirigió una mirada dudosa porque en el fondo Gendry tenía razón. – Confía en mí. Intentaré que me legitimen y volveré. Si la reina se niega, entonces veremos qué hacer. – la pareja se fundió en un beso tranquilo.

Días después de esa conversación, Gendry se marchó con Davos y algunos caballeros de Invernalia rumbo a Desembarco del Rey. Arya pasaba los días entrenándose con Aguja, paseando por los bosques, leyendo… Lo cierto es que la vida transcurría con tranquilidad en Invernalia. La vida se había vuelto tan calmada que Arya dormía el doble de horas de lo normal. Por la noche, a media mañana, a media tarde… Se sentía agotada a todas horas y no se podía explicar por qué. Incluso le costaba entrenar con Aguja y su maestro espadachín+ percibió estos cambios en ella.

\- - ¿Está segura de que se encuentra bien, mi señora? – se atrevió a preguntarle una mañana, en que llegó a la clase totalmente pálida y temblando.

\- - S-sí… Todo bien… - pero Arya no pudo aguantar sus náuseas y acabó vomitando allí mismo.

Al rato de haber vuelto a su alcoba a descansar, entró el maestre Gray de Invernalia. Era un hombre alto, que rondaba los 50 años, con una barba blanca y larga. Había llegado hacía relativamente poco a Invernalia, pero se había ganado la confianza de todos, especialmente la de Jon.

\- - Estoy bien, maestre Gray… Ha sido sólo un mareo. – le insistió Arya, pero el maestre Gray no iba a marcharse hasta estar seguro de qué le pasaba a la chica Stark. Después de hacerle algunas preguntas, el maestre lanzó su diagnóstico:

\- - Mi señora… Está usted embarazada. – Arya no dio crédito al oír esas palabras.

\- - Eso no puede ser. Yo no puedo tener hijos. – a Arya se le vinieron a la cabeza las imágenes del momento en que la Niña Abandonada la apuñaló y le retorció el cuchillo en su bajo vientre.

\- - Ya lo creo que sí. Está usted embarazada de unos dos meses, si todo lo que me ha dicho es exacto. – Arya no podía creérselo. Nunca tomó té de luna porque estaba convencida de su incapacidad para engendrar hijos después de aquella herida, pero es que ella y Gendry habían mantenido relaciones sexuales desde tantos meses atrás que parecía seguro que nunca podría concebir hijos.

\- - No puedo ser madre. No soy capaz, nunca he soñado con algo así. – sollozó entre lágrimas. El maestre le lanzó una mirada de lástima.

\- - ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo va a gestionar todo esto? – a Arya ni le salía la voz para contestarle. Estaba completamente en shock. - Ese hijo es del herrero, ¿verdad? - Arya asintió. Lo cierto es que incluso Jon sabía que la relación entre Gendry y ella era especial, por tanto tampoco era ningún secreto para el maestre Gray. - Pues rezaré para que ese chico vuelva con el apellido Baratheon o ese hijo que está usted esperando no conocerá otro destino que el de ser un Nieve más en Invernalia.

Y allí estaba ella, de nuevo completamente sola, enfrentándose a una realidad que jamás creyó que tendría que vivir. Nunca había deseado ser madre; de hecho, ¿cómo una asesina despiadada como ella podría ser una buena madre? ¿Qué valores podría transmitirle alguien como ella a un hijo? ¿Podría querer a ese ser que crecía dentro de ella o las trágicas experiencias que había vivido le habían cercenado completamente su alma humana? Durante esas semanas se le habían pasado tantas locuras por la cabeza… Había llegado hasta a tener un frasco de té de luna en sus manos, dispuesto a bebérselo entero y que hiciera su efecto… Pero algo, que no podía describir ni ella misma, se lo impidió. No tuvo valor suficiente y una fuerza sobrehumana, que la dominó de repente, hizo que lanzara contra el suelo ese frasco. "¿Es esto el instinto"?, se preguntó y acto seguido se miró a sí misma en el espejo. Era Arya Stark de Invernalia, la loba salvaje del norte, futura madre de un probable Baratheon o de un probable Nieve… Pero madre, a fin de cuentas. Llevó su mano derecha a su vientre y tan sólo lo rozó, como si tuviera miedo de sentirlo. Pero finalmente se dejó llevar, posó de nuevo su mano en su barriga y sintió cómo una chispa encendía su corazón. Aquello que estaba creciendo dentro de ella era su cachorro y sabía que tener que ser valiente para defenderlo con dientes y garras. Desde ese día hasta su último día…

Un frío mediodía, un ejército de hombres llamó a las puertas de Invernalia. Portaban estandartes de ciervos sobre un fondo amarillo. Arya vio la escena desde su alcoba y vio a Gendry encabezando a esos hombres, pero no se inmutó. Ahora que él estaba allí, era el momento de confesarle que iban a tener un hijo, pero ni ella misma sabía cómo iba a encarar esa situación… Gendry abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación de la Stark, impaciente por verla, abrazarla y besarla. Arya corrió hacia él y empezó a llorar desesperadamente. Preocupado, Gendry la envolvió en sus brazos mientras intentaba calmarla con dulces palabras en voz baja.

\- - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Necesito que me expliques, por favor… ¿Te ha prometido Jon con algún Lord? – Arya negó con la cabeza.

\- - No… No es nada de eso. Estoy embarazada – dijo, cruzando sus miradas. Notó cómo los ojos de Gendry parecían no dar crédito. – Tenemos que hacer algo, Gendry.

\- - Tranquila. – Gendry le puso una mano sobre la mejilla, a la vez que respiraba profundamente por el impacto que le había causado la noticia. – No esperaremos más. Nos casaremos aquí, en Invernalia. Hablaremos con Jon y…

\- - Tengo miedo. Sé que tengo que ser valiente pero… no lo soy, no para esto. ¿Y si no valgo para ser madre? ¿Y si no lo puedo querer? – parecía como si Arya se ahogara en sus propias lágrimas…

\- - Podremos hacerlo. Tú y yo, juntos. No tienes que temer… ¿Sabes qué? No podrías haberme recibido con mejor noticia. Me has hecho muy feliz. – aquella declaración hizo sonreír a Arya y la calmó. Le hizo pensar que Gendry nunca había tenido una familia y era algo que había deseado con ansia tener algún día – Te quiero y te he echado muchísimo de menos… - ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo que no rompieron hasta varios minutos después.

El hecho de que Daenerys otorgara el apellido Baratheon a Gendry lo facilitó todo. Jon, el Rey en el Norte, autorizó la boda entre el señor de Bastión de Tormentas, Lord Gendry Baratheon, y Arya Stark de Invernalia. La alianza que Robert Baratheon y Ned Stark tanto habían planeado era una realidad, muchos años después. Fue una boda discreta, con no más de 4 testigos, bajo un arciano, tal y como Arya había deseado. Aunque ante la ley y la sociedad se convirtiera en la señora de Bastión de Tormentas, un territorio sureño, ante los dioses y ante ella misma juró que sería siempre una mujer del Norte, con sangre norteña y carácter norteño. Siempre sería Arya Stark.

Le costó marcharse de Invernalia para instalarse en Bastión de Tormentas. Había luchado tanto por volver a su hogar, que ahora la vida la colocaba en la cruel situación de dejarla atrás de nuevo. Tenía la sensación como si algo se empeñara en alejarla de ese lugar, donde había sido tan feliz. "Empezaremos una nueva vida los tres, en un lugar nuevo. Y allí también seremos felices", intentaba consolarla Gendry. Era difícil ser tan optimista como él. Si bien todos en el castillo la habían recibido amablemente, era duro adaptarse a un nuevo hogar con un clima tan hostil. El asentamiento hacía honor a su nombre: las tormentas eran algo tan habitual como la nieve en Invernalia. Pocas veces veía salir el sol y podía pasarse días y noches enteras encerrada en el castillo por las inclemencias meteorológicas.

La nostalgia por el norte y su familia se hizo más leve cuando, paseando por el bosque más cercano al castillo, le pareció ver a una loba huargo. Pensó que era imposible que una loba huargo sobreviviera tan al sur del norte, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Nymeria. A la loba le bastó con olerla mínimamente para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Arya. La última vez que la había visto había sido durante la guerra, en la Tierra de los Ríos. "Me estás persiguiendo, ¿verdad?", le susurró Arya. No podía sentirse más feliz por reencontrarse con ella. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado separadas, Arya sintió que ese vínculo tan fuerte que tenía con ella no había desaparecido jamás.

Fue en ese mismo bosque donde Arya se puso de parto meses más tarde. Estaba sola, aislada; no tenía a nadie que la ayudara a dar a luz y tampoco servía pedir auxilio. Gendry le había pedido insistentemente que no fuera a pasear más al bosque sola, dado que la fecha del parto estaba cada vez más cerca, pero Arya no le prestó atención en ningún momento. El pánico se apoderó de ella en un primer momento y los dolores cada vez iban a más. Se le pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza: se arrepintió de no haber hecho caso a Gendry, iba a dar a luz sola y tanto ella como el bebé corrían el riesgo de morir… Pero latió de nuevo dentro de ella esa fuerza sobrehumana que la había acompañado durante todo el embarazo. Su cachorro no podía morir. No iba a permitirlo. No sabía cómo se traía a un bebé al mundo, pero decidió dejarse llevar por su instinto, como lo hacían las lobas. Al oír sus gritos de desesperación y dolor, Nymeria acudió a su lado. La loba también estaba sufriendo por ver a su dueña en esa situación. La sola presencia de Nymeria serenaba a Arya. Horas después, Arya alumbró a un varón, un bebé de pelo oscuro como el carbón y que lloraba enérgicamente. No podía creer el niño estuviera en perfecto estado después de un parto en condiciones tan difíciles y agradeció a los dioses su ayuda… y a Nymeria. La loba no paraba de lamer al bebé, limpiándole la sangre del parto, mientras él lloraba y lloraba. Habrían de pasar unas horas más hasta que Gendry y sus hombres encontraran a Arya y los llevaran a casa. Bastión de Tormentas tenía ya un heredero: Robyn Baratheon.


	2. Año 4 Arthur Gendry

**Nota de la autora: Hola, querid s lector s! Primero de todo, bienvenid s a mi fic "Seed is Strong" y muchas gracias por dedicar vuestro a tiempo a leerlo! Espero que os guste mucho y si tenéis alguna sugerencia, escribid en los reviews! Me hará muy feliz leer vuestras opiniones :)**

 **Me decidí a hacer este fanfic sobre Arya y Gendry, que considero bastante distinto de los que ya se han publicado sobre esta pareja porque está ambientado en un futuro próximo. Me encantan Arya y Gendry y me gustaría mucho que en un futuro quedaran juntos y pudieran construir un hogar, tal y como deseaban Ned y Robert al principio de la saga (sólo que con diferentes hijos de los que ellos planeaban). Además, debo decir que este fanfic no estará limitado a Arya y Gendry, sino que abarcará también los pasos de la familia que formen.**

 **En los próximos capítulos, la historia se centrará exclusivamente en la familia Baratheon-Stark, pero a medida que se haga más compleja aparecerán nuevos personajes y otras familias de Poniente. Como véis, en mi fanfic Jon es Rey en el Norte y Daenerys reina en Desembarco del Rey (no los he casado ni nada por el estilo) y he prescindido de nombrar/dar tramas a otros personajes (como Sansa, Bran…) porque no quiero forzar la aparición de nuevos personajes si su presencia no está justificada. A medida que la historia se vaya desarrollando, no lo descarto, siempre que tenga coherencia con la historia J**

 **Como ya he dicho, si tenéis sugerencias o queréis que dé tramas a algunos personajes a los que tengáis cariño, procuraré hacerlo y que así estéis content s, querid s lector s!**

 **Espero que os guste mucho este nuevo capítulo! Un saludo!**

La vida en Bastión de Tormentas pasaba plácidamente. El nacimiento del pequeño Robyn, tres años atrás, había llenado el hogar de los Baratheon-Stark de pura vida y alegría. Para Gendry y Arya, la felicidad era ese niño de ojos azules y pelo negro, calcado a Gendry; pero inquieto, ocurrente y divertido, tal y como era Aryaentrelospiés. "Ciervo en apariencia y Stark en esencia", solía repetir el maestre Marwin, de Bastión de Tormentas. Además, era muy listo para su edad; el maestre les había manifestado en más de una ocasión que el niño mostraba mucho interés por aprender y que estaba haciendo unos avances muy destacados en lectura. "Muy pocos niños de 3 años de edad muestran tantas habilidades desde tan pequeños", les había dicho en aquella ocasión. Gendry pensó en que él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de aprender y formarse. Lo único que los bastardos del lecho de pulgas aprendían desde su primer aliento era a sobrevivir y a ganarse algo que llevarse a la boca. Los libros eran cosas de nobles, pero por suerte Gendry había podido procurar un futuro mejor para su hijo gracias a su legitimación como Lord.

A veces echaba la vista atrás y no podía dejar de dar gracias a los dioses por todo lo que tenía y había conseguido. Ser señor de Bastión de Tormentas no era tarea fácil y menos para un bastardo como él que no había tenido formación, por lo que tuvo que recuperar el tiempo perdido y en pocos meses mejoró su lectura, caligrafía y ortografía, además de aprender la historia de los Siete Reinos y todas las familias nobles de Poniente. También era su deber conocer a todas las casas vasallas de las tierras de la Tormenta. No le llevó mucho tiempo, ya que las tierras de la Tormenta es una de las regiones más pequeñas de los Siete Reinos, pero las casas vasallas se habían mostrado desconfiadas de su nuevo Lord en un primer momento. Gendry, Davos y el resto de sus consejeros achacaban ese comportamiento reacio a que la casa Baratheon era una de las aliadas de los Targaryen, algo que no acababan de asimilar los habitantes de unas tierras que por tantos años habían vivido bajo el dogma del odio a los Targaryen a raíz de la guerra del Usurpador. Pero Gendry no era Robert: podrían ser físicamente idénticos, pero Gendry tenía el propósito de iniciar una nueva era en las tierras de la Tormenta, una era que trajera prosperidad y paz a la región. Las casas vasallas pronto se dieron cuenta de que ese Baratheon era más parecido a sus tíos Stannis y Renly que no a su padre. En esos tres años, había demostrado un comportamiento intachable, justo y tenaz, como Stannis, y diplomático y conciliador, como Renly. Todas las decisiones que había tomado en esos tres años contaron con el apoyo del pueblo de la Tormenta, por lo que se puede decir que su gestión y liderazgo no habían flaqueado en ningún momento.

Gendry salió de sus pensamientos y se puso a observar, desde su ventana, cómo Arya entrenaba a Robyn con la espada. Habían empezado unos meses atrás. Robyn había crecido viendo entrenar a su madre con la espada. Ella lo empezó a llevar a sus entrenamientos desde que era un recién nacido, para tenerlo mejor vigilado por si empezaba a llorar o si necesitaba algo y, en cierto modo, entrenaba con más tranquilidad si tenía al niño cerca. Gendry sabía que los momentos que Arya podía pasar con su hijo eran los mejores para ella. Algo cambió en Arya desde el momento en que nació su pequeño. Gendry solía pensar que se encendió una llama en su alma cuando Robyn llegó al mundo y se acostumbró a ver en Arya un brillo en los ojos que no había tenido antes. Lo cierto es que él jamás dudó de que sería una buena madre con su hijo, a pesar de lo que le había costado a Arya asumir su embarazo. Pero tomó el reto con valentía, como siempre hacía con todo. Gendry era feliz viendo cómo, día tras día, momento a momento y acción tras acción, Arya demostraba que era la mejor madre que Robyn podía tener. Y también se lo demostraba a ella misma. "Oh dios… quisiera que esta felicidad y tranquilidad que me dais no se acabara nunca", solía decirle a Arya. Eran una familia. La familia que Gendry siempre soñó tener. Y era una bendición que los dioses le hubieran dado una segunda oportunidad para conseguir todo lo que siempre había anhelado. Observando a su mujer y a su hijo desde esa ventana, rezó por que esa felicidad no se acabara jamás, pues su familia era todo lo que él necesitaba. Sentía tal devoción por ellos, que Arya comentó una vez que le recordaba mucho a Ned Stark: "Para él la familia siempre era lo primero. Y nos miraba y hablaba de la misma forma en que tú lo haces con Robyn". Aquella era su mujer, la única que había amado en su vida, y aún había noches en que se despertaba y tenía que mirar que efectivamente Arya estaba en el otro lado de la cama y que nada había sido un sueño. Que su único amor sí estaba con él. Que había sido correspondido. Que había pasado de ser el bastardo amante de Lady Stark a ser Lord de Bastión de Tormentas. Que creía estar destinado a esconderse, a vivir un amor prohibido por el resto de sus días y ahora, en cambio, el matrimonio Baratheon-Stark era de los pocos que se profesaba amor verdadero entre las grandes casas de Poniente. Que Robyn bien podría haber sido un Nieve de Invernalia y en cambio era el heredero de Bastión de Tormentas…

Todo había cambiado alrededor de ellos, menos el amor que Gendry y Arya se tenían. Y el sexo. Seguían siendo igual de apasionados e incansables que siempre y para Gendry los momentos de intimidad con Arya seguían siendo su parte favorita del día. Su mujer era una adicción para él: el sabor de sus besos, la suavidad de su piel, la forma de sus pequeños senos, el olor de su pelo… No podía soportar pasar días sin sentirla cerca, sin hacerla suya… Y a Arya también le encantaba formar parte de ese juego.

Una noche, después de hacer el amor, empezaron a hablar de Robyn:

\- Os he visto entrenar hoy, desde mi ventana. Disfruto mucho cuando te veo con él. – Arya le dedicó una sonrisa dulce. - ¿Te acuerdas cuando decías que no podías tener un hijo, que no lo harías bien? – Arya se rió, asintió y empezó a abrazarlo y a besarlo. - ¿Por qué no tenemos otro hijo? Robyn ya tiene tres años, quizás vaya siendo hora de… – aquella pregunta dejó a Arya descolocada. Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, intentando entender por qué le había preguntado algo así.

\- No. No puedo. Con el embarazo de Robyn lo pasé muy mal, me sentí muy inútil. Todos los días me encontraba mal, ya fueran por los mareos o el cansancio. Me costó volver a ponerme en forma y recuperar mi agilidad. No fue fácil para mí y no me apetece volver a pasar por ello. – respondió contundente ella.

\- Arya, no quiero que Robyn crezca sin hermanos. Yo crecí sin hermanos y siempre me sentí solo y desamparado… No quiero que él se sienta como si fuera la única persona en el mundo. En cambio, tú creciste en un hogar rodeada de hermanos… Y fuiste mucho más feliz. – Arya lo miró con ojos tristes. Siempre lo hacía cuando le recordaba lo diferentes que habían sido sus infancias. Y esa mirada en cierto modo estaba dando toda la razón a su esposo.

\- Lo siento pero no, Gendry. Ya te he dado mis razones y te agradecería que no insistieras más. – Gendry decidió no decir nada más cuando Arya se dio la vuelta, le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos. Era cierto que su primer embarazo había sido duro para ella. Fue algo imprevisto, que ni buscaba ni deseaba. Habían sido muchos cambios en poco tiempo… Y aunque Arya quiso a Robyn desde el momento en que lo tuvo en brazos por primera vez, parecía que era incapaz de olvidar lo mal que lo pasó mientras estaba embarazada. Tenía la sensación de que a Arya le sentaba mejor la maternidad que el embarazo.

Los días pasaban con total tranquilidad y observaba, como de costumbre, el entrenamiento entre Arya y su hijo. Robyn mejoraba con la espada a pasos agigantados, en eso era igual que su madre, aunque tenía a la mejor maestra que pudiera desear. Gendry pensó que para el próximo día del nombre de su hijo podría forjarle su primera espada. Estaba seguro de que le haría muy feliz y mucho más si se la hacía personalmente su padre. En sus ratos libres a Gendry le gustaba encerrarse en la forja y hacer espadas, martillos o cascos, como en el pasado. En realidad era una forma de evadirse y desestresarse… "Está decidido: en el próximo día del nombre de Robyn le regalaré una pequeña espada", se dijo para sí mismo. Miró hacia la ventana y no vio ni a Arya ni al pequeño Robyn. Cuando preguntó por ellos, le dijeron que el niño se encontraba mal y estaba en cama. Fue a verlo, preocupado, ya que en sus tres años de vida Robyn jamás se había puesto enfermo. El maestre lo tranquilizó, diciendo que parecía una simple infección vírica del estómago pero extrañamente, en vez de mejorar, el niño empeoraba. Todos veían cómo su fiebre iba subiendo día a día y sus síntomas iban a más, el maestre creía que era un episodio de fiebre tifoidea. La desesperación se apoderaba de los padres cuando veían a su pequeño delirando por la fiebre tan alta. La situación le rompía el corazón a Gendry, sobre todo ver cómo Arya sufría por el niño… ¿Cómo era posible que, siendo su padre, no pudiera hacer nada para aliviar el dolor de su hijo? Jamás se había sentido tan inútil…

Arya dejó de dormir por las noches. Se quedaba velando a Robyn y dándole agua para beber, para que no se deshidratara por el virus. Gendry le tomaba el relevo de día, pero Arya tampoco dormía durante el día; en su lugar, iba a rezar a los dioses antiguos para que salvaran a su pequeño. Admiraba la fuerza de su esposa, admiraba cómo estaba luchando por la vida de su hijo. Pero Robyn no mejoraba y eso hacía que Gendry fuera perdiendo la esperanza día a día…

\- Le quería hacer su primera espada para regalársela en su próximo día del nombre… pero… - Arya tenía la cara empapada de lágrimas pero aquella frase inconclusa de Gendry se las helaron al instante.

\- ¿Pero qué? Tú también piensas que va a morir, ¿no? ¿Cómo te atreves? Te recuerdo que es nuestro hijo. Nació de tu semilla y de mis entrañas. Robyn no va a morir. Yo no lo voy a permitir. Y no te perdonaré jamás si te rindes y dejas de luchar por nuestro hijo. – Gendry se quedó mirándola. Nunca le había visto esa mirada y nunca la había escuchado hablar con ese tono de voz. Pero ella tenía razón… no podían rendirse. No podían fallarle a Robyn…

Justo un día después de esa conversación, después de una fuerte tormenta, Robyn despertó y la fiebre comenzó a bajar. Dio muestras de mejora enseguida y en cuestión de días, volvió a ser el mismo de antes. Era como si nada hubiera pasado. Nadie podía explicárselo, ni siquiera el maestre.

\- Nunca había visto un proceso de curación tan rápido, de momento no puedo descartar que vuelva a recaer porque no es normal que… - les dijo el maestre Marwin a los padres.

\- No recaerá. Ha sido un milagro. Es una señal de los antiguos dioses. Les recé día y noche para que salvaran a mi pequeño. La enfermedad de Robyn fue sólo una prueba para mostrarme lo vulnerables que somos. Cualquier día los dioses pueden llevarse a nuestros hijos… - Gendry oía las palabras de Arya asombrado, porque su esposa nunca había sido muy practicante precisamente… Observó su mirada perdida y se dio cuenta de lo que le había afectado la enfermedad de Robyn.

Esa misma noche, Arya le comunicó que había dejado de tomar el té de luna para quedarse embarazada de nuevo.

\- Primero, me lo pediste tú. Y después los dioses me lo exigieron poniendo en riesgo la vida de Robyn. Así he entendido que Bastión de Tormentas no puede quedarse sin heredero… Y yo he entendido que no puedo vivir sin mi hijo. Me temí lo peor cuando estaba tan mal. Aunque no me quería rendir, una parte de mí sintió que lo perdía para siempre. Era como si los dioses me estuvieran castigando por haberme negado a tener otro hijo y me sentí la peor madre del mundo al haber puesto en riesgo la vida de Robyn por mis estúpidos miedos. – una solitaria lágrima recorrió la mejilla derecha de Arya al decir esas palabras. Gendry le besó la lágrima y la abrazó, intentando consolarla.

\- No digas eso. Eres la mejor madre que Robyn podría tener. Soy yo quien debería sentirme culpable: no fui ni la mitad de fuerte y valiente que fuiste tú. Nunca te podré dar las gracias que te mereces por cómo te portas con Robyn… - aquella noche Gendry llenó a Arya de besos y abrazos.

Pero los meses pasaban y Arya no conseguía quedarse en estado. Gendry observaba cómo mes a mes Arya se iba desesperando. Ahora que esperaban a ese bebé con tantas ganas, se negaba a llegar… "Es un castigo de los dioses", no paraba de repetir a Arya. Gendry odiaba cuando su esposa se torturaba de esa manera y le rogaba más paciencia consigo misma.

La buena noticia tardó, pero llegó al cabo de casi un año. Una mañana Arya entró en la habitación, cogió las manos de Gendry y las puso sobre su vientre. Así supo que su segundo hijo estaba al llegar. Ambos lloraron de felicidad, apenas se podían mantener en pie, se abrazaron y se besaron… Arya también le comunicó que, según el maestre Marwin, debía guardar reposo ya que era un embarazo de riesgo. Nada de entrenamientos, nada de espadas, nada de largos paseos. Pero Arya obedeció encantada y acabó siendo un embarazo más agradable que el de Robyn. En 9 meses, recibieron al pequeño Arthur, otro varón de ojos azules y pelo oscuro, idéntico a Gendry y a Robyn. Su hermano mayor, al que le apasionaban las historias de los mejores guerreros de Poniente, había elegido ese nombre en honor a su espadachín favorito, al cual había conocido a través de sus ávidas lecturas: Arthur Dayne.


	3. Año 10 Tallah Davos

Davos Seaworth, el Caballero de la Cebolla, por fin había encontrado paz interior en Bastión de Tormentas. Después de tanta guerra, tantas luchas, tantas desgracias… aquel lugar se había convertido en un hogar, en el que deseó poder morir algún día. Era la fortaleza de la familia Baratheon, a quien él profesaba lealtad absoluta desde el momento en que Stannis salvó su alma y dio un significado diferente a su vida. Gracias a Stannis pudo encaminar de nuevo su existencia y se reencontró a él mismo. Ahora su destino estaba ligado a Lord Gendry Baratheon. Davos se convirtió, desde el momento en que fue legitimado, en su fiel consejero. Nunca se separaba de su lado y Gendry podía encontrar en él las más sabias palabras. Cuando se tenía que enfrentar a decisiones difíciles, los consejos de Davos hacían que la balanza se inclinara hacia un lado u otro. El Caballero de la Cebolla era la sombra de Gendry y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por él, igual que lo hubiera hecho muchos años atrás por Stannis.

También había conseguido ganarse la confianza de Arya Stark. Él estaba encantado de poder servirla y que formara parte de su vida, como había hecho con Jon Stark años atrás. Davos pensó que el destino era caprichoso. Si bien sirvió a los Baratheon en un principio y quiso a esa familia como propia, la vida había hecho que posteriormente sirviera también a los Stark. Jon le había agradecido en numerosas ocasiones su lealtad y le había confesado que sin su ayuda los Stark jamás hubieran recuperado Invernalia. Y el destino, 10 años antes, se había encargado de unir en matrimonio a Gendry Baratheon y a Arya Stark, lo que permitía a Davos seguir sirviendo a ambas casas y mantener una relación familiar con ellos. Davos Seaworth se convirtió, desde el primer momento, en un miembro más de la casa Baratheon-Stark. Y ese amor que se tenían Gendry y Arya era algo especial en los Siete Reinos. Su matrimonio no era algo común en Poniente, ya que no era una unión política, sino que era una pareja que se amaba de verdad. Se habían amado desde el principio y de hecho habían mantenido una relación prohibida durante la guerra y después de ella. Davos había visto, en algunas ocasiones, cómo Arya salía de la forja a altas horas de la madrugada y una vez se encontró con Gendry en el castillo de Invernalia. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando Gendry salía de la alcoba de Arya y Davos pasaba por ahí en ese momento. Gendry lo miró avergonzado y Davos le pidió que fuera más prudente. Davos se compadeció de ellos, especialmente del chico, ya que no tenía posibilidades de casarse con Arya siendo un herrero. Era evidente que Jon nunca lo aceptaría, aunque estaba casi seguro de que su señor también estaba informado de esa relación clandestina. Sin embargo, llegó el momento en que los Targaryen y los Stark necesitaban más apoyos para mantener la paz y la calma en los Siete Reinos después de la Gran Guerra contra los Otros. Fue entonces cuando Davos confesó a Jon que Gendry era el bastardo de Robert Baratheon y que había que negociar con la Reina su legitimación para conseguir otro aliado más. Davos tenía la duda de que las Tierras de la Tormenta aceptaran a su nuevo señor, pero había que intentarlo y correr ese riesgo. Siempre acompañó a Gendry a parlamentar con sus vasallos, que se mostraban hostiles con su nuevo señor, no sólo porque se había convertido en aliado de los Targaryen, sino porque también era un muchacho bastardo nacido en el Lecho de Pulgas y no en las Tierras de la Tormenta. Les había costado, pero poco a poco Gendry se ganó la confianza de sus vasallos. Con la legitimación, también llegó la unión Baratheon-Stark y la realización del amor que se tenían Gendry y Arya. En Poniente existían dos tipos de matrimonios de conveniencia: aquellos que se odiaban o se soportaban durante toda su vida por una alianza, como podía ser el de Robert Baratheon y Cersei Lannister, o aquellos que, a pesar de haberse casado con motivos políticos, conseguía amarse de verdad al cabo del tiempo, como el de Eddard Stark y Catelyn Tully. Después también existían matrimonios que se habían producido por amor verdadero, como el de Tywin y Joanna Lannister. Pero Davos creía que el de Gendry y Arya no podía compararse a ningún otro. Quizás era porque los conocía bien, pero creía que era un amor realmente especial. En realidad, Gendry y Arya eran personas radicalmente distintas. Él era un hombre tranquilo y algo tímido; en cambio, ella era una persona nerviosa y extrovertida. Habían pasado vidas radicalmente distintas: él, un muchacho criado en el Lecho de Pulgas y ella, una señorita de Invernalia. Ambos habían aprendido a sobrevivir, sin embargo a Arya aún la perseguían algunos fantasmas de su pasado. De hecho, fue la supervivencia lo que les había unido muchos años atrás… El hecho de que los dos se sintieran unos renegados también les había unido en cierto modo. Gendry sabía que su condición de bastardo hacía que la sociedad renegara de él y le ofreciera menos oportunidades. Arya era una noble y desde pequeña le habían dicho que las mujeres como ella estaban destinadas a hacer costura, vestirse bien, casarse con algún Lord y darle muchos hijos pero desde siempre se había rebelado contra esa imposición, aunque eso provocara que la gente le diera la espalda. Por eso, a pesar de sus aparentes diferencias, Gendry y Arya encajaban sus universos de forma casi perfecta, porque en el fondo había más cosas que los unían que no las que los separaban. Muchas veces Davos los observaba bailar en el gran salón del castillo, por la noche, cuando habían acabado de cenar y los niños ya estaban en sus alcobas. A su señora le encantaba bailar y aunque su señor era muy torpe en los pasos había conseguido mejorar con los años. Aprovechaban a menudo ese momento para hablar de sus preocupaciones y estar juntos, sin nadie que los molestara. Era instantes que los unían y fortalecían la relación. Realmente aquello era amor verdadero y viéndolos bailar con tanta tranquilidad Davos pensó que muchos señores y señoras de Poniente hubieran dado la mitad de sus riquezas para poder vivir una historia de amor tan auténtica como aquella.

Robyn y Arthur eran la prueba del amor entre Gendry Baratheon y Arya Stark. Robyn había nacido hacía casi 10 años y era un niño muy activo, nervioso, enérgico, impulsivo, de fuerte carácter y apasionado de las historias de caballeros. Aunque era inteligente, muchas veces actuaba sin pensar. Robyn tenía claro quién era y soñaba con convertirse algún día en señor de Bastión de Tormentas. De hecho durante toda su vida había sido educado para ello. Davos y Arya solían pensar en cómo gobernaría un lobito como él las Tierras de la Tormenta. Porque Robyn poseía la misma sangre de lobo que su madre, tan propia de los Stark. Físicamente sus rasgos Baratheon eran inconfundibles pero no podía esconder ese carácter tan salvaje típico de los Stark. A Arya solía preocuparle porque, según ella, era difícil para los lobos adaptarse a unas tierras tan sureñas como aquellas. Más allá de eso, Davos notaba que lo que le preocupaba a Arya era que Robyn no sufriese la parte negativa de tener sangre de lobo. "No quiero que tome decisiones precipitadas, que se deje llevar ciegamente por sus sentimientos, que viva cosas parecidas a las que yo viví...", le había dicho una vez Arya a Davos. El carácter de Robyn le había quitado el sueño en más de una ocasión, porque no sabía si podría controlarlo en situaciones críticas. En cambio, cuando pensaba en el pequeño Arthur, de 6 años, sabía que podía estar tranquila. Arthur era radicalmente distinto a Robyn y Arya aún se preguntaba a quién había salido: era un niño calmado, más introvertido, extremadamente responsable y maduro para su corta edad y muy inteligente, probablemente más que su hermano mayor. Si Robyn disfrutaba leyendo, Arthur disfrutaba el doble. Si el mayor sueño de Robyn era convertirse en un gran espadachín algún día, Arthur aspiraba a formarse en Antigua para ser maestre, para poder encontrar respuesta a todas las preguntas que se planteaba. A pesar de ser tan distintos, los dos hermanos se querían muchísimo y se complementaban a la perfección. Arthur intentaba emular a su hermano mayor en todo lo que hacía: para él Robyn era un ejemplo, un héroe. Y Robyn cumplía encantado con sus deberes de hermano mayor. Gendry, Arya y Davos sentían mucha ternura al ver la complicidad entre los hermanos. Aunque Arthur nunca se había sentido demasiado atraído por manejar espadas, solía forzarse a que le gustara ya que Robyn, su ideal en el que quería reflejarse, era un apasionado de los duelos con espadas. Robyn intentó amaestrarle pero a Arthur, después de muchos años de entrenamientos, siempre sintió que aquello no iba con él por mucho que se esforzara. Se sentía más cómodo con la nariz entre los libros o en la forja con su padre. Si bien usar espadas no se le acababa de dar bien, sí disfrutaba viendo cómo Gendry forjaba espadas o yelmos y había aprendido bastante de él.

\- Pronto podré hacerle una espada más nueva y más bonita, sir Davos. ¡Le encantará! - le había dicho Arthur unos días antes. Davos pensó en aquel momento que el niño se parecía muchísimo a Gendry. Era igual de delgado que los Stark (en cambio Robyn había heredado la constitución robusta de los Baratheon) pero tenía el cabello muy negro y unos ojos de azul profundo un poco más oscuros que los de Gendry y Robyn. Pero tenía esa mirada bondadosa de su padre y su inocencia a menudo le recordaba a Shireen Baratheon. ¡Cómo echaba de menos a esa niña...!

Una tarde, Arya convocó al maestre y a Davos a una reunión en una de las salas de Bastión de Tormentas. Les trasladó su preocupación por el carácter tan fuerte e impulsivo de Robyn, que se evidenciaba cada vez más a medida que iba creciendo, y Arya temía que algún día fuera incontrolable:

\- Temo que no aprenda a domar su naturaleza, no contra nosotros, sino contra nuestros enemigos. Es cierto que estamos en tiempos de paz. Ojalá no acabe nunca pero todos sabemos que no va a durar para siempre. - aunque no existía conflicto a la vista en Poniente, el maestre Marwin y Davos entendían qué quería decir su señora. - Por eso necesito que, en la medida de lo posible, aplaquen con palabras de sabiduría a Robyn. Quiero que encuentre el buen camino, el de la paz y la palabra y no el del odio y la violencia. Gendry y yo intentamos hacerlo lo mejor que podemos como padres pero también necesitamos su apoyo. Robyn cree y confía en ustedes. - Arya hizo una pausa y tomó aire para lo que iba a decir - He llegado a la conclusión de que será mejor que, cuando se les vaya a explicar los sucesos relacionados con las causas y consecuencias de la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes, no se guíen por los libros. Quiero que escondan todos los documentos bibliográficos de esa época y le cuenten de palabra lo que pasó, pasando muy por encima. - Davos y el maestre Marwin cruzaron sus miradas, atónitas por lo que estaban escuchando. - No quiero que bajo ningún concepto mis hijos sepan que los Lannister fueron nuestros grandes rivales y nos quisieron matar, tanto a Gendry como a mí. Que casi acaban con toda mi familia... - la voz de Arya se entrecortó, mientras Davos y Marwin seguían sin dar crédito.

\- Mi señora... ¿Nos está pidiendo que manipulemos la historia de la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes?

\- Les pido que elaboren un discurso común sobre esa guerra, sin mencionar jamás las atrocidades que los Lannister llevaron a cabo contra los Baratheon y los Stark. No pido que inventen u oculten sucesos, sólo quiero que mis hijos, especialmente Robyn, jamás encuentren ninguna razón por la que odiar y querer vengarse algún día. Lo último que quiero es que mis hijos pasen por lo que yo pasé... que descubran de la peor forma posible que este mundo es cruel y violento... Y que la violencia es la vía más rápida para la venganza. No quiero que sean como yo, quiero que ellos sean mejores. - evidentemente Arya se estaba refiriendo a su pasado como asesina. Aunque Davos y Marwin fueron escépticos sobre este método pedagógico, finalmente aceptaron. Y tanto Robyn como Arthur crecieron sin conocer en profundidad las rivalidades y juegos de poder que se dieron en la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes.

Robyn y Arthur pasaron una infancia en un entorno feliz, rodeados de unos padres que se preocupaban por ellos e intentaban pasar el máximo tiempo posible con sus hijos. Eran también muy queridos por todo el personal de Bastión de Tormentas y a los niños les encantaba jugar con otros críos, que normalmente eran hijos de sirvientes u otras personas que trabajan para Bastión de Tormentas. Robyn y Arthur solían pasar mucho tiempo con Tallah, una niña de unos 8 años que era hija del panadero del castillo. Les encantaba jugar con ella en los patios de Bastión de Tormenta y era, en cierto modo, una cría atípica: acompañaba a los hermanos en sus juegos con las espadas y en todas las actividades que hacían. A Robyn y a Arthur les encantaba que Tallah les siguiera el ritmo en todas sus aventuras diarias y se convertía en la protagonista de las conversaciones que los hermanos tenían con sus padres. A Gendry y a Arya les complacía la relación que guardaban con esa niña y les pareció buena idea que Tallah se uniera a las clases que el maestre Marwin impartía a Robyn y a Arthur y también decidieron que Tallah aprendiese a montar a caballo. El padre de Tallah agradeció de mil maneras posibles esa educación que sus señores habían proporcionado a su hija y que jamás creyó que podría tener, para que la pequeña pudiera tener más oportunidades en un futuro y pudiera ser algo más que la simple hija del panadero de Bastión de Tormentas. Davos incluso pensaba que el panadero soñaba que, con un poco de suerte, Tallah pudiera casarse con el heredero de alguna casa noble de las Tierras de la Tormenta. Pero aquel fue un destino que nunca llegó para la valiente Tallah, pues en pocos meses una extraña enfermedad se la llevó y dejó a medio Bastión de Tormentas sumido en una profunda tristeza. Aquella pérdida rompió los corazones de Robyn y Arthur, que con tan corta edad pudieron experimentar lo amarga que era la muerte y con el paso del tiempo llegaron a entender que su amiga jamás volvería para jugar con ellos. Sin embargo, Tallah jamás quedó en el olvido de los pequeños y su existencia dejaría huella para siempre en la memoria de los Baratheon-Stark.

Robyn y Arthur pasaron a su manera un período de duelo, pero después de la muerte de Tallah Arya se mostró a menudo ausente y aislada. Davos imaginaba por qué:

\- No se culpe. Hizo todo lo posible para curar a esa niña, contactó con diferentes maestres para que la ayudaran pero no había nada que hacer. Usted actuó bien.

\- Me recordó a cuando Robyn estuvo tan enfermo. No quiero ni pensar por lo que están pasando esos padres… - le decía Arya mientras paseaban y ella miraba al horizonte. – Yo también perdí a diferentes amigos en mi infancia… Me acuerdo especialmente de Mycah… Era mi amigo, hijo de un carnicero, y… fue asesinado… por orden de Joffrey, sabe… - al oír las pausas que Arya hacía en su conversación, Davos la miró y la vio totalmente pálida y sólo pudo cogerla en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo desmayada. Se apresuró a llevarla de vuelta a su alcoba y Arya recobró el conocimiento cuando el maestre Marwin ya había llegado a su habitación. Estaban sólo ellos tres, Davos había decidido no comunicar lo que había pasado a Gendry hasta que no escuchara el diagnóstico del maestre.

\- Mi señora, no se preocupe… No se trata de ninguna enfermedad pero quizá ya se lo imagina… Está de nuevo embarazada. – la mirada que Arya le dirigió al maestre dio a entender que no se esperaba ese embarazo.

\- Pero… Creía que ya no podía quedarme embarazada. Dejé de tomar el té de luna hace más de 3 años…

\- Felicidades, mi señora. – Davos la interrumpió. – Si me lo permite, no deje pasar más tiempo antes de decírselo a Gendry. Se alegrará mucho.

Y así fue. Davos estaba presente cuando Arya le comunicó a Gendry que iban a ser padres por tercera vez. Gendry estaba en su estudio leyendo y firmando documentos, Arya se sentó en su regazo y se lo dijo en voz baja. Su marido le sonrió y se fundieron en un beso cálido. La primera hija del matrimonio Baratheon-Stark nació una noche de tormenta, igual que Arthur y a diferencia de Robyn, que nació en un día soleado. Sus hermanos la recibieron con alegría y les llamó la atención que fuera una niña, era como si aquello no entrara dentro de sus planes, pero igualmente estaban muy contentos. Robyn le pidió a sus padres que la bebé se llamara Tallah, en honor a su amiga fallecida, y Arthur se entusiasmó con la idea. A los padres les pareció bien, a modo de homenajear a su amiga y tenerla en el recuerdo para siempre.

Davos iba observando el crecimiento de la pequeña Tallah. Había heredado la cara alargada y el cabello castaño oscuro de los Stark pero tenía unos ojos azules idénticos a los de Gendry. Sin embargo, Davos se dio pronto cuenta del carácter que la niña iba desarrollando. Era una chiquilla alegre y despreocupada y con el temperamento y carisma típico de los Baratheon. Davos era de la opinión de que, quizá de los tres hermanos, Tallah era quien más había heredado del carácter que hizo legendarios a los Baratheon.


	4. Año 16 Adiós, Robyn Arya

Hacía casi un año que Robyn se había marchado de Bastión de Tormentas para descubrir mundo. Arya recordaba claramente el momento en que su primogénito comunicó sus intenciones: estaban en el gran salón y les dijo que quería ir a descubrir algunas ciudades de Poniente. "Llevo años leyendo sobre Desembarco del Rey, Invernalia o Dorne y quiero comprobar por mí mismo si son en realidad como me las imagino, como las describen en los libros. Es uno de mis mayores sueños y os pido que me dejéis realizarlo", les había dicho en aquella ocasión. Gendry y Arya se miraron a los ojos y leyeron sus miradas.

\- Sabes que es un riesgo que viajes por Poniente siendo el heredero de Bastión de Tormentas. Puede pasarte cualquier cosa y es algo que no podemos permitirnos. – le dijo Gendry en un tono muy serio.

\- Será perfecto para poner en práctica todo lo que he aprendido sobre combates y duelos a espadas. Y estamos en época de paz, nadie se atreverá a hacerme daño. – "No entiende nada. Y no va a hacer nada por intentar entenderlo: está decidido a hacer realidad ese sueño", pensó Arya al escuchar a Robyn. Como madre conocía perfectamente a su hijo y se reconocía perfectamente en las palabras de Robyn. Ella también había querido conocer mundo desde pequeña. Era innegable lo que madre e hijo se parecían. – Es el momento para irme y viajar. No podré hacerlo cuando encuentre esposa y forme una familia y aún menos cuando me haga cargo de este castillo. Apenas me habéis sacado de las Tierras de la Tormenta en mis casi dieciséis años de vida, necesito ver mundo y siento que es el momento para hacerlo.

Arya sentía que Robyn tenía razón. Desde que fue madre por primera vez sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de proteger a sus hijos de todo mal, que nadie les hiciera daño. Probablemente quería alejarlos de todo lo malo que ella había vivido. Pero una parte de ella sabía que aquello sería inútil algún día: no podría protegerlos siempre. El sufrimiento era una parte de la vida, y aquella era una lección que sus hijos iban a aprender tarde o temprano. Gendry sí se había llevado a Robyn de ruta por las Tierras de la Tormenta, para que los vasallos fueran conociendo al que algún día sería Señor de la Tormenta, pero lo cierto es que ni Gendry ni Arya se mostraron nunca entusiasmados por visitar los demás reinos de Poniente. Esa vida, esa pompa era tan lejana a ellos… Sólo iban a encuentros con otros Lords y Ladies por obligación y casi todos eran evitables, así que apenas se movían de Bastión de Tormentas. Sí era cierto que Arya había visitado alguna vez a Jon en Invernalia o a Sansa en el Valle, pero nunca lo había hecho con ninguno de sus hijos.

Arya y Gendry hablaron a solas en su habitación sobre lo que les había comunicado Robyn. Lo cierto es que ambos eran reticentes a dejarle marchar, pero también veían una parte positiva en todo ello: si accedían, quizás aquellos viajes harían madurar un poco a Robyn y, al realizar su sueño de viajar, a su vuelta quizá se mostrara más interesado en buscar esposa seriamente. Sus padres no lo habían presionado nunca en ese tema, pero eran conscientes de que casi todos los herederos a su edad estaban ya casados o al menos prometidos a alguna dama, pero era como si a Robyn eso le diera igual. Su vida se resumía en dos pasiones: las espadas y los libros. Nada de fiestas, nada de bebidas, nada de mujeres. Es decir, todo lo contrario a su abuelo Robert…

\- Podemos acceder a sus deseos sólo con una condición: no quiero que pise Desembarco del Rey. Quiero mantenerlo alejado de la corona y de sus sucios juegos y trucos. Ya tendrá tiempo de visitarlo cuando sea señor de Bastión de Tormentas si es necesario. De momento, quiero tenerlo alejado de las rivalidades entre la reina, su Mano y su hijo mayor. – Gendry sabía a qué se refería su esposa. En los últimos meses había habido algunos desencuentros entre la reina Daenerys y su hijo mayor y heredero al trono, Aenys. La mano de la reina, Tyrion Lannister, sospechaba que Aenys se estaba cansando de esperar la abdicación de su madre y, sintiéndose humillado, había empezado a conspirar contra ella. Se decía que el entorno de Aenys no era el más adecuado y, como Daenerys sospechaba de él, se negaba a abdicar y mucho menos cuando aún podía gobernar ella misma los Siete Reinos. A Gendry la condición de su esposa le pareció de lo más inteligente, se lo trasladaron a Robyn y él lo aceptó a cambio de poder marcharse y emprender su viaje.

Aquel año sin Robyn se había hecho largo para Arya, pero le había servido para reflexionar y dedicar más tiempo a sus otros dos hijos: Arthur, de 12 años, y Tallah, de sólo 6. La marcha de Robyn entristeció mucho a Arthur porque era la primera vez que se separaba de su hermano, pero como siempre aceptó la situación. "Cuando vuelva te explicaré todo lo que he vivido y te contaré si todo es como lo imaginamos en los libros, ¿de acuerdo?", le había prometido Robyn cuando se fue. Arthur contaba los días para que su hermano volviera a Bastión de Tormentas y le contara con lujo de detalles sus aventuras por Poniente. Para Arthur, Robyn era un caballero más de las historias y leyendas que leía en los libros. Mientras tanto, él seguía sumergido en su universo, siempre perdido entre sus libros. En ausencia de Robyn, Gendry se había podido apoyar en Arthur en momentos determinados para gestionar Bastión de Tormentas. Aunque Arthur no había sido educado para ser el heredero Baratheon, había demostrado tener habilidades para hacerse cargo, si bien este no era su deseo. Arthur soñaba con poder viajar a Antigua algún día y formarse como maestre, algo que sus padres no le habían prohibido abiertamente al no tener obligaciones de heredero. En esos años, Arthur había mejorado algo en sus habilidades como espadachín, aunque Robyn era infinitamente mejor que él. Robyn era un hombre de acción y siempre en busca de aventuras, Arthur era un muchacho de reflexión y en busca de sabiduría.

A pesar de su corta edad, Tallah ya había demostrado maneras. Tenía un carácter fuerte, quizás aún más que el de Robyn, era decidida y obstinada, incluso a veces algo caprichosa. No se sentía tan atraída por los libros como sus hermanos, pero tampoco por las espadas. Totalmente opuesta a Arya a su edad, disfrutaba con las tareas de costura y canto, típicamente femeninas, y le encantaban los vestidos. Era una niña que soñaba con ser una dama respetada y que era consciente de su posición privilegiada. Arya tenía miedo de que, al crecer, se volviera una persona altiva, pero sin embargo se mostraba sociable con todo el mundo y no parecía tener prejuicios contra ningún niño o niña de Bastión de Tormentas. Con tan sólo 6 años, ya mostraba carisma y mucho genio en algunas situaciones. "A veces parece que sea ella la señora de Bastión de Tormentas", bromeaba Davos. Arya pensaba en que no había dejado ni pizca de huella de sangre Stark en las venas de Tallah y que los genes Baratheon habían prevalecido claramente en su última hija.

Robyn volvió a Bastión de Tormentas casi un año después de haberse marchado. Había alargado claramente su viaje, seguramente porque era consciente de que aquella era de las pocas veces que, sin tener aún el título de Señor de la Tormenta, podía viajar libremente por Poniente. Sus hermanos lo recibieron con gran alegría y Robyn se sorprendió de lo mucho que habían crecido. "Os he echado tanto de menos…", les había dicho mientras los abrazaba más fuerte que nunca. Aunque la pequeña Tallah siempre había tenido más relación con su hermano Arthur porque eran más cercanos en edad, estaba entusiasmada por el regreso de su hermano mayor, quizás tanto como Arthur. Sus padres también se alegraron de tener de nuevo en casa a su primogénito, pero los tres cruzaron miradas de preocupación. Arya sabía perfectamente por qué: no estaban siendo buenos tiempos para Bastión de Tormentas. Aquel año estaba resultando nefasto en cosechas, la población de las Tierras de las Tormenta se había empobrecido y estaban pasando mucha hambre.

\- Lo he podido ver cuando regresaba. La gente se está muriendo, lo está pasando mal porque no tienen nada que llevarse a la boca. Hay que hacer algo. – les había alertado Robyn.

\- Somos conscientes y estamos buscando una solución. – le contestó Davos.

\- Ellos no pueden esperar más. Es vida o muerte. – como heredero de esas tierras, Robyn había vuelto muy preocupado por la crítica situación. Se enteró que Gendry había invertido la mitad de las reservas de oro de Bastión de Tormentas en paliar los efectos de las malas cosechas, pero de momento nada había dado resultado. Davos le había aconsejado seguir invirtiendo las reservas de oro en nuevas plantaciones para hacer nuevas siembras pero Gendry era consciente de que aquello dejaría de ser sostenible muy pronto y que, si no hacían nada diferente, la posibilidad de una revuelta popular crecía.

\- Ahora estás aquí, por fin. – le dijo Gendry a su hijo, posando una mano sobre su mejilla. – Encontraremos una solución y saldremos adelante juntos, porque somos una familia. Todos importamos. Ahora estamos juntos de nuevo. – Robyn abrazó a su padre y Arya pensó que en aquel momento su hijo se dio cuenta de lo que le había echado de menos. En su viaje había conocido a otros Lords y cabezas de familia mucho más carismáticos y guerreros que su padre. Gendry en cambio era un líder calmado y siempre huía de la notoriedad. Quizás no era el Lord más reconocido de los Siete Reinos, pero era su padre y con eso era suficiente para amarlo.

Arya tuvo momentos para hablar con su hijo de ese viaje, pero cuando más cosas explicaba era cuando Robyn estaba con sus hermanos. Arthur, sobre todo, no paraba de preguntarle cosas sobre las aventuras que había vivido y Robyn le contestaba encantado a todo. Les explicó que su viaje había empezado navegando hasta Dorne, en un navío propiedad de Gael Tarth, sobrino del Selwyn Tarth y que se había convertido en el heredero de la isla cuando Brienne falleció en combate. Arya notó que, durante ese viaje, Robyn le cogió bastante estima a Gael. Y parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo, ya que Gael siguió a su señor en su viaje cuando en un principio no entraba dentro de sus planes. "Seguro que se lo pasaron bien juntos", pensó Arya.

\- Dorne es fascinante. Siempre ha sido mi región favorita, desde que leía sus descripciones en los libros. A medida que lo iba descubriendo, se parecía más y más a cómo me lo imaginaba. Es tan diferente a las Tierras de la Tormenta, tan árido y cálido. Pero la gente es maravillosa. Allí conocí a los Martell y me acogieron como si fuera de su propia familia. – "Están interesados en gustarle porque saben que Robyn es el heredero de Bastión de Tormentas. Y tienen mucho que ganar con eso", pensó Arya. – Los Martell son una familia maravillosa. Tienen todos el pelo negro y son muy, muy morenos. Me parecen muy exóticos y tienen costumbres bastante peculiares que me sorprendieron mucho. ¡Arianne Martell es una mujer de armas tomar! – exclamó Robyn.

\- Y después de Dorne, ¿qué más visitaste? – le interrumpió Arthur.

\- Tu ciudad favorita: Antigua. Fue una visita rápida porque, como imaginaba, no me dejaron entrar a la gran biblioteca. Pero si algún día empiezas tu formación como maestre, preferiría que me lo explicaras tú mismo. – Robyn le guiñó el ojo y esto hizo sonreír a Arthur. – Cuando abandoné Antigua, me desplacé a Aguasdulces. Allí conocí a Edmure Tully, vuestro tío. – dijo Robyn dirigiéndose a Arya.

\- ¿Qué tal se encuentra? – Arya hizo la pregunta por pura cortesía. No conocía demasiado bien a su tío…

\- Algo mayor ya, pero rodeado de muchos hijos totalmente Tully: pelirrojos y de ojos azules. - Arya recordó a su madre cuando Robyn dijo eso. Ojalá pudiera volver a ver los reflejos del sol en ese pelo tan pelirrojo…

\- ¿Y no fuiste a ver a tu tía Sansa?

\- Sí, después puse rumbo al Valle. Jamás he visto un terreno tan escarpado, por los siete infiernos. Aún no me explico cómo tía Sansa sobrevive allí. – a esa altura de la conversación, la pequeña Tallah ya se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su madre y sólo Arya, Arthur y las llamas en la pequeña hoguera eran testigos de los relatos de Robyn. – Conocí a mis primos. Willem, el heredero del Valle, es ya casi tan alto como yo aunque sea un año menor. Y su hermana mayor, Catelyn, es idéntica a Sansa.

Arya pensó en su hermana. Recordó cómo Petyr Baelish tomo el control _de facto_ del Valle con la muerte de Robert Arryn y cómo Sansa lo sedujo y manipuló con el objetivo de asegurar que el Valle mantenía fidelidad a Jon como Rey en el Norte y, así, consolidar a ese importante aliado durante la guerra. Pero esa aventura duró poco. Tal y como le confesó la propia Sansa, fue ella misma quien asesinó a Meñique. Una noche, después de haber tenido sexo, él se quedó dormido enseguida y Sansa aprovechó para clavarle un puñal por la espalda repetidas veces. Cada puñalada que le asestaba llevaba el nombre de todas las víctimas Stark que habían muerto por su culpa: su padre, su madre, Robb… El hombre que desencadenó el caos en Poniente y precipitó los hechos para la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes por pura ambición personal yacía sobre sábanas ensangrentadas y tuvo un final que él nunca hubiera podido imaginar: a manos de su amada. "Ojalá cada puñalada hubiera devuelto la vida de nuestros seres queridos", le dijo Sansa a Arya cuando se reencontraron. "Si no lo hubieras matado tú, lo hubiera hecho yo", le contestó Arya. Después de ese suceso, se casó con su prometido Harrold Hardyng, que era un sobrino-nieto de Jon Arryn y su heredero. Y después llegaron Catelyn y Willem, que ya eran adolescentes.

\- El primo Willem es algo altivo. Piensa que lo sabe todo y que es buen espadachín, pero lo derroté en todos los duelos que libramos en mi tiempo allí.

\- ¿Y visitaste el Muro? – le cambió de tema Arthur.

\- No, pero visité Invernalia, el hogar de mamá. – Arthur miró a Arya emocionado y ella le sonrió. - Vi al tío Jon y pude conocer a su familia. Es un sitio muy distinto a Bastión de Tormentas, pero gracias al tío Jon me sentí como en casa. Allí conocí a sus hijos, tanto a Eddard como a Elric. Eddard Stark es el heredero, nombrado así en honor a nuestro abuelo. Se parece bastante a Jon y es feroz con la espada. Nuestros duelos estuvieron muy igualados, aunque él es casi tres años más joven que yo. Elric es un muchacho muy cariñoso, de la edad de Tallah más o menos, y ahora está empezando a entrenar con la espada. Seguro que se le dará tan bien como a Eddard.

\- Jon se casó con Alys Karstark, pero ella murió en el parto de Elric. Ese pobre niño se ha criado sin una madre… igual que Jon. – reflexionó Arya en voz tan baja que ni Robyn ni Arthur se percataron de lo que había dicho. En ese momento una de las doncellas del castillo entró al salón donde estaban y Arya le pidió que llevara a Tallah a su habitación y la acostara. – Arthur, ve tú también con Mariah. Es tarde, tienes que irte a dormir. – Arthur se quejó pero obedeció a su madre, igual que hacía siempre.

Arya y Robyn se quedaron solos en el salón, de pie. Arya sentía que tenía muchas cosas que hablar con su hijo. Se preguntaba si Robyn habría averiguado algo sobre el pasado de su familia en ese viaje:

\- ¿No tienes nada que explicarme que no sepa aún? – le preguntó ella. Robyn se sorprendió con esa pregunta y por unos minutos no supo qué contestar. Se puso tan nervioso que se sentó en el sillón.

\- Bueno… - Robyn se agitó el pelo – He conocido a una chica. – Ahora la sorprendida era Arya. Evidentemente no esperaba que Robyn hubiese entendido en ese sentido su pregunta. – En realidad he conocido a muchas pero… Quizás unas son más importantes que otras.

\- Robyn, sin rodeos, por los Siete.

\- Se trata de Evelyn Martell. Ella es… Es la sobrina de Arianne Martell e hija de Trystane Martell. Un par de años menos que yo pero… suficientes para declararme sus sentimientos hacia mí. Mi estancia en Dorne fue más larga en comparación con las otras. Ya sabe que me encanta Dorne y Lanza del Sol me cautivó. Además, los Martell me trataron tan bien que era difícil despedirse de esas bellas tierras y esa familia tan acogedora. Unos días antes de marcharme Evelyn me confesó que durante los meses en que estuve allí se había enamorado de mí. – Robyn miró a su madre, esperando a que dijera algo.

\- ¿Y cómo reaccionaste? ¿Tú también estás enamorado de ella? – Robyn respiró hondo y se reclinó sobre el sillón. Arya no podía dejar de sorprenderse por cómo se estaba abriendo su hijo con ella. "¿Y si este viaje le ha hecho madurar?", pensó para sus adentros.

\- No sé lo que siento por ella, la verdad. Es una muchacha hermosa, de pelo tan oscuro como el mío, rizado y de piel dorada. Tiene unos rasgos muy exóticos, como todos los Martell pero… Aunque me siento halagado por que se haya enamorado de mí una dama como ella… Mi interior no temblaba cuando ella estaba cerca o me rozaba. Mis piernas no me flaqueaban cuando la veía. El corazón no me dio ningún vuelco cuando ella me confesó sus sentimientos. Quizás me equivoque pero… Creo que no sentí nada cuando me lo dijo. – Arya observó la mirada de su hijo, se acercó a él y le cogió las manos.

\- No tienes que sentirte mal contigo mismo. – puso una mano sobre la mejilla derecha de su hijo – Probablemente Evelyn Martell no sea la mujer de tu vida. Pero todo llegará. – Robyn le sonrió.

\- A veces tengo miedo de no poder sentir nada por ninguna chica. Os veo a papá y a ti, sois un ejemplo para mí y eso es lo que deseo en un futuro. Tener una historia de amor tan real como la vuestra. Davos me ha contado tantas cosas sobre vuestro romance... que no puedo evitar aspirar a vivir algo así algún día. – Arya besó a Robyn en la frente.

\- El amor de tu vida llegará cuando menos te lo esperes. Lo presiento.

Unos días más tarde, Gendry hizo un llamamiento a las casas vasallas, reunió a sus hombres de confianza y pidió a Robyn que se uniera a ese encuentro. Iban a discutir las posibles soluciones para poner fin a la sequía que asolaba las Tierras de la Tormenta, pero también quería que sus vasallos le contaran de primera mano cómo se estaba viviendo la situación en sus dominios. Arya pudo notar la tensión que había en el ambiente y escuchó testimonios descorazonadores de sus vasallos. Robyn tenía razón: mucha gente estaba ya muriendo de hambre por las malas cosechas y las casas vasallas advirtieron que si la situación se prolongaba por mucho tiempo más sería el principio de una revuelta. Seguramente aquel era el momento más crítico que Gendry Baratheon había vivido en todos los años al frente de las Tierras de la Tormenta.

Una vez las casas vasallas se marcharon, Gendry, Robyn, Davos y Arya siguieron reuniéndose para tomar una decisión definitiva:

\- Si no queremos seguir gastando las reservas de oro de Bastión de Tormentas… la única salida es pedir un préstamo. – concluyó Gendry.

\- ¿A quién? – dijo su esposa.

\- A alguien lo suficientemente poderoso y rico que pueda prestarnos la cantidad que necesitamos… que no es poca. – le contestó Gendry, mirando el mapa de Poniente que tenía sobre la mesa.

\- No estáis obligados a limitaros a las casas de Poniente. Al este, tenemos el Banco de Hierro de Braavos. – propuso Davos. Robyn escuchaba la conversación silencioso.

\- No creo que sea buena idea. Los términos y condiciones que impone el Banco de Hierro de Braavos son estrictos e inflexibles. Conseguir su préstamo sería firmar unas devoluciones que no podemos asegurar que tengamos en un corto plazo de tiempo… - Arya sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba. En Invernalia y en el corto tiempo que estuvo en Desembarco del Rey oyó algunas veces hablar del Banco de Hierro de Braavos. Y memorizó una frase que decían muy a menudo: "El Banco de Hierro obtiene lo que le pertenece". No eran pocos los reyes y príncipes que habían caído por impagar un préstamo…

\- Arya tiene razón. Es arriesgado recurrir a esa gente. Quizás Altojardín…

\- Cuando fui de Antigua a Aguasdulces tuve que cruzar parte de Altojardín y la sequía allí también comienza a causar estragos. Me temo que están afrontando una situación similar a la de las Tierras de la Tormenta… - expuso Robyn. – Como ya os dije, hice buenas migas con los Martell. No tendrían problemas en ayudarnos si se lo pedimos.

\- ¿Y a cambio de qué? – preguntó Gendry. Arya y Robyn cruzaron sus miradas al instante, adivinando en qué estaban pensando. – No, tiene que haber algo más fácil… Alguien tan rico que no nos pedirá nada a cambio más que la devolución… Alguien tan rico a quien no le suponga ningún esfuerzo prestarnos ese dinero…

\- Tyrion Lannister. – anunció Robyn. Su padre, su madre y Davos alzaron su mirada hacia Robyn. Arya pensó que no era mala idea. Tyrion era el único Lannister diferente y, aunque ella nunca tuvo trato con él, sí lo tuvieron Jon y Sansa y ambos hablaban bien de él como persona. Gendry había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo hacía muchos años atrás pero tampoco habían tenido un trato cercano.

\- En todo caso, debería ser su heredero quien lo autorizara, puesto que Tyrion Lannister es Mano de la Reina en Desembarco del Rey. – dijo Arya. Larys Lannister era uno de los hijos de Martyn Lannister, primo de Tyrion superviviente a la guerra. Al no haber tenido Tyrion descendencia, había nombrado a ese muchacho heredero de Roca Casterly, por lo que Larys dominaba las Tierras del Oeste en ausencia de Tyrion.

\- Hace unas horas hemos recibido un cuervo con noticias de Desembarco del Rey. Lord Tyrion Lannister ha abandonado temporalmente su posición como Mano de la Reina, posiblemente por los desencuentros que ha tenido con Aenys Targaryen. De manera que ha vuelto a Roca Casterly. – aclaró Davos.

Aquello fue todo lo que Gendry necesitaba oír para tomar la decisión de pedirle el préstamo a Roca Casterly. No conocía en profundidad a Tyrion, pero sabía de primera mano que no era difícil negociar con él. Unos días después, Gendry, Robyn y sus hombres pusieron rumbo a Roca Casterly para parlamentar con Tyrion Lannister. Arya, Arthur y Tallah miraban cómo se alejaban lentamente. Aquella misma noche, Arya tuvo un extraño sueño, al que no supo sacarle significado. Soñó que Robyn estaba atado con unas cadenas de oro pero no intentaba escapar. Al revés, parecía feliz en esa situación. Después todo se volvió negro y vio de nuevo a Robyn, esta vez en Bastión de Tormentas. Tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera llorado mucho, y le sangraba el corazón abundantemente, aunque no parecía herido. Dejaba un reguero de sangre allá por donde pasaba y la gente cuchicheaba a sus espaldas, aunque él parecía no ser consciente de nada. Lo último que vio en su sueño antes de despertar fue que su hijo tiraba una carta a la hoguera sin haberla siquiera abierto. Y seguía sangrando.


	5. Año 16 (II) Algo nuevo nace Robyn

El camino desde Bastión de Tormentas a Roca Casterly se hizo largo para Robyn. "Conoceré a Tyrion Lannister", no podía dejar de repetirse a sí mismo. En realidad, las Tierras del Oeste nunca habían llamado su atención (durante el casi año que estuvo de viaje no le apeteció visitarlo) pero en cambio Robyn sí tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer a Tyrion Lannister, cabeza de la casa Lannister y Mano de la Reina hasta hacía poco. Nunca se había sentido atraído por la familia Lannister, a pesar de que eran los más ricos de todo Poniente. Había oído decir que eran gente altiva y soberbia y quizás era por eso que no le había apetecido viajar a Roca Casterly. Pero en cambio sí tenía bastantes ganas de conocer a Tyrion Lannister. Le habían dicho que era un hombre intelectual, que valía la pena conocer y que destacaba por su inteligencia, cosa que a Robyn le parecía interesante. También le sorprendía cómo había conseguido ascender en una sociedad en la que los enanos como él no tenían las mismas oportunidades que los demás. De hecho, Robyn siempre había sido consciente de las limitaciones e injusticias que existían para los tullidos, los bastardos y las cosas rotas.

\- Estamos llegando, mi señor. – había anunciado Gerald, jefe de la Guardia Personal, a Gendry.

Al poco rato, los estandartes Baratheon empezaban a entrar en el castillo de Roca Casterly. Robyn quedó impresionado por la fortaleza de los Lannister, ya que no tenía nada que ver con Bastión de Tormentas. Todo el mundo allí les recibió de manera amable y se mostraron muy serviciales desde el primer momento. Tyrion Lannister fue informado de que Gendry Baratheon iba a visitarlo por "temas de negocios" y desde el principio intuyó más o menos el significado de esa ambigüedad, porque nadie estaba desinformado sobre las malas cosechas que estaban azotando a algunas tierras de los Siete Reinos.

Gendry, Robyn y sus hombres esperaron en la sala principal de Roca Casterly hasta que Tyrion hizo acto de presencia. Cuando las grandes puertas de abrieron y Robyn vio aparecer a ese hombrecillo, que no llegaba ni al metro treinta de altura pero que caminaba por la sala con seguridad y convicción. Desde ese momento supo que todo lo que le habían contado de Tyrion Lannister no había sido mentira.

\- Os doy mi cálida bienvenida a Roca Casterly. ¿Quién es el padre y quién es el hijo? Hace tantísimos años que no veo a un Baratheon que me resulta difícil distinguirlos a estas alturas de mi vida… - dijo con un sarcasmo destacable. Robyn entendió su comentario: todo el mundo en Bastión de Tormentas le decía que cada día se parecía más a su padre. – Tú eres Robyn, el hijo de Gendry y Arya, ¿no? – Robyn asintió. – Es innegable que eres un Baratheon, pero también percibo en ti sangre Stark…

\- Debo darle las gracias por este recibimiento tan cordial, Lord Lannister. – le interrumpió Gendry. Su hijo lo notó algo incómodo.

\- Por favor, llámame Tyrion a secas. Antes de empezar a hablar en profundidad, vayamos a una sala donde podamos hablar a solas. – Robyn notó cómo su padre se tensó al oír eso y se preguntó por qué estaba tan nervioso. ¿Quizás era por lo complicado que se le hacía pedirle un préstamo a una casa ajena? En ese momento, un chico alto y con el cabello dorado, a la altura de los hombros, entró en la sala con paso decidido.

\- Disculpen, él es Larys Lannister, hijo de mi primo Martyn…

\- Y heredero de Roca Casterly – acabó el chico la frase. - Bienvenidos a las Tierras del Oeste, será un placer atenderlos en todo lo que necesiten. – Tyrion le pidió a Larys que enseñara el castillo a Robyn y le hiciera una pequeña ruta por los alrededores del castillo.

\- Mientras tanto, Gendry y yo hablaremos de negocios. – concluyó Tyrion antes de retirarse con Gendry.

Larys obedeció a Tyrion y acompañó a Gendry por todo el castillo mientras iban charlando tranquilamente.

\- Así que tú eres el heredero de Bastión de Tormentas, ¿no? – preguntó el Lannister, a lo que Robyn asintió mirándolo de manera fugaz. – Nunca he visitado aquellas tierras, demasiado sureño para mí y hace frontera con Dorne… Pero por lo que he oído ha empobrecido bastante en los últimos años.

\- Pues no le han informado bien. Las Tierras de la Tormenta siempre se han caracterizado por ser una región próspera y llena de recursos. – el tono que estaba usando Larys empezó a molestar a Robyn, ya que veía soberbia en sus palabras, como si se sintiera superior por la tierra a la que pertenecía. – Si algún día vuelve a Desembarco del Rey le invito a que nos haga una visita un poco más al sur, le aseguro que las Tierras de la Tormenta le encantarán y le ayudarán a hacerse una mejor idea de la región.

\- ¡Ah! Me alegra oír que conoce que he vivido muchos años en Desembarco del Rey. Mi tío Tyrion, cuando fue Mano de la Reina, quiso que viviera un tiempo en la capital para formarme allí. Y puedo asegurarle que no me lo he pasado mejor en mi vida, ¡Qué vida llevan y cuánto vicio! Siempre tienes a la mejor puta esperándote en la cama dispuesta a hacerte lo que le mandes. Definitivamente, creo que no me lo he pasado mejor en mi vida que en Desembarco del Rey, ¿nunca has estado allí? – Robyn negó con la cabeza y pensó que en los Siete Reinos no había mujeres más bellas que las de Dorne.

Larys y Robyn llegaron al patio de caballería y se pusieron a hablar de lo mucho que les gustaban los duelos a espadas.

\- Veamos si te gustan tanto… Te reto a un combate aquí y ahora. – le espetó Larys de pronto. Por supuesto, Robyn aceptó encantado el reto, con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, completamente seguro de que sus cualidades con la espada vencerían al Lannister.

Fue un combate largo, intenso, muy igualado en fuerzas. Captó la atención de todo el personal del castillo que pasaba por allí, que lógicamente jaleaba a Larys. Aunque el ambiente era hostil para Robyn, eso le dio más fuerzas y más ganas para ganar a su rival, que empezaba a perder los nervios a medida que veía que Robyn no se rendía y no hacía ningún paso en falso. Robyn lo notó y lo aprovechó a su favor. "Mente y fuerza en equilibrio", no paraba de repetirse. Lo había aprendido de su madre, la mejor entrenadora que hubiera podido desear. La mente fue lo que falló a Larys, que no paraba de cometer errores de movimientos que lo desgastaban, hasta que Robyn lo embistió al suelo en un rápido movimiento y provocó que Larys se rindiera. Se hizo un largo silencio en el patio de caballerías; el público se había quedado sin palabras porque Larys jamás había perdido ningún combate. Y menos contra el heredero de una región de Poniente. Aquello supuso una humillación para Larys y marcó el inicio de su enemistad con el joven Baratheon.

\- Eres fuerte. – reconoció Larys. Robyn era unos años menor que él pero le doblaba en fuerza física. Larys había oído hablar a su tío Tyrion sobre las cualidades de la estirpe Baratheon: altos, robustos y con una descomunal fuerza física. Robyn las había heredado todas de su padre. - ¿Quién te ha entrenado todos estos años?

\- Mi madre, Arya Stark. – dijo con orgullo, a la vez que ayudaba a Larys a levantarse del suelo. – Ella es seguramente la mejor espadachín de los Siete Reinos.

Después de ese enfrentamiento, ambos volvieron al castillo. Había un grupo de damas, todas de cabello dorado, en uno de los salones. Charlaban animosamente hasta que ambos entraron y se fijaron en ellos.

\- Robyn, te presento a mi hermana, Enna Lannister. – una de las chicas de cabello dorado se levantó. Llevaba un elegante vestido, de color verde turquesa, que resaltaba su fina figura. Robyn creyó que no superaba los 15 años. Tenía los ojos grandes, expresivos y de color oscuro y una cara delgada y con rasgos bien definidos. Pero en lo que más se fijó Robyn fueron en sus labios rojos y carnosos, que dibujaban una sonrisa dulce. Robyn besó su mano, como le habían enseñado a comportarse con una dama muchos años atrás.

\- Encantado Enna. Soy Robyn Baratheon, de Bastión de Tormentas…

\- Lo sé. Ya me habían hablado de usted. – Robyn oyó cómo las chicas del salón se reían bajito, por lo que dedujo que su llegada a Roca Casterly estaba siendo toda una noticia. – Es un placer tenerlo por estas tierras, espero que su estancia sea de su agrado. – Robyn le devolvía cada una de las sonrisas que esa chica le dirigía. Se sentía tan atrapado por su encanto que dejó de ser consciente de sus acciones y movimientos.

\- Te veremos esta noche en el banquete que tío Tyrion dará en honor a los Baratheon, no? – preguntó su hermano. Enna asintió y se retiró del salón con sus damas de compañía, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada furtiva a Robyn, de la que él fue consciente. Siguió a la chica Lannister con la mirada hasta que desapareció del salón.

La cena que organizaron los Lannister fue multitudinaria. Robyn nunca había vivido algo así. A sus padres no les gustaban los actos así de fastuosos y pocas veces había habido cenas de ese tamaño en Bastión de Tormentas. Pero Robyn se lo pasó bien. Estaba sentado al lado de Larys y muy cerca de Enna. Durante toda la cena pudo observar cómo Enna no paraba de mirarlo y a ratos le ponía nervioso. Nunca una mujer se había comportado así con Robyn; ni siquiera Evelyn Martell, quien se suponía que estaba enamorada de él! Llegó a pensar que la chica Lannister tenía algún problema con él, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Durante el baile, Enna se las ingenió para estar el máximo tiempo posible con Robyn.

\- Me han dicho que venció a mi hermano en un combate. – le comentó, mientras bailaban. - ¿Sabe que es usted el primer caballero que lo derrota?

\- En ese caso, es un honor para mí, pero no quisiera que fuera un motivo de conflicto entre su hermano y yo.

\- Larys es rencoroso, pero no es culpa de usted. Es sólo que esa amistad que mantiene con Aenys Targaryen lo está intoxicando lentamente. Debe madurar, ser más humilde y aprender a perder, ¿no es esa la primera regla para ser un buen caballero? – Robyn le sonrió y quedó impactado por sus palabras. Nunca había conocido a una chica tan directa y a la vez tan inteligente.

Las negociaciones con los Lannister sobre el préstamo iban avanzando. Robyn notó cómo, día a día, su padre estaba más relajado e incluso notaba complicidad entre Tyrion y él. Eso lo calmó, porque no entendía muy bien por qué Gendry había llegado tan tenso el primer día. "Es sólo que este no es mi hogar, hijo. Prefiero acabar con este tema lo antes posible y volver a Bastión de Tormentas, que es adonde pertenecemos. Nunca me he sentido a gusto en hogares ajenos", le había dicho Gendry. Pero lo cierto es que Robyn sí se sentía cómodo en Roca Casterly. Aunque Larys era algo insoportable y muchas veces lo despreciaba porque los Baratheon habían tenido que recurrir a los Lannister por necesidades económicas, todo el mundo allí le trataba de forma agradable y respetuosa y no se sentía fuera de lugar en absoluto. Con quien más se entendía era con Enna. Solían pasear por las tardes por los alrededores de Roca Casterly. Enna le enseñaba los paisajes más bonitos de la región y le contaba muchas cosas de ella y su familia, igual que Robyn. Se llevaban muy bien y parecía que se conocían de toda la vida. Se volvieron inseparables en sólo una semana y eso era algo que Robyn jamás había experimentado con nadie más. Por las noches, cuando se iba a dormir, se quedaba pensando en ella. En lo que habían hecho durante el día. En lo hermosa y cálida que era. Él se pensaba que jamás encontraría a mujeres más bellas que las de Dorne, pero se equivocaba. Era porque aún no había visitado Roca Casterly y porque no había conocido a Enna Lannister. Y esas miradas que le dirigía le volvían loco. Le empezaban a temblar las piernas cada vez que la veía y cuando la tenía cerca sentía que perdía la razón. Sólo con sentir su presencia y su olor, se olvidaba de todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. De pronto Evelyn Martell se coló en sus pensamientos. Jamás le había hecho sentir de esa forma, a pesar de ser una mujer maravillosa y que él admiraba. Pero Evelyn no era Enna. Enna era especial. Algo de otro mundo que él se moría por seguir conociendo y explorando. Pensó en la conversación que había tenido con su madre sobre el amor, justo antes de marchar hacia Roca Casterly. Robyn estaba experimentando todo lo que habían hablado en esa ocasión. Arya tenía razón: Robyn iba a encontrar al amor de su vida en poco tiempo. Y así lo hizo.

Una vez los términos del préstamo estuvieron pactados y negociados, Gendry, Robyn y sus hombres tenían que volver a Bastión de Tormentas. Gendry estaba orgulloso por lo que había conseguido de Tyrion: un préstamo sin intereses y que sólo exigía la devolución íntegra en un plazo razonable de tiempo.

\- Los Lannister os debemos muchas cosas, tanto a los Baratheon como a los Stark. – le dijo Tyrion a Gendry. – Los términos del acuerdo son justos para reconstruir unos puentes que debieron rehacerse muchos años atrás. – Robyn quedó sorprendido por esa declaración y no entendió muy bien a qué venía.

Unos días antes de marchar, Robyn se encerró en un cuarto a hablar con su padre y sir Davos.

\- ¿Podría quedarme aquí unas semanas más? Estas tierras me han fascinado y quiero quedarme un tiempo más para conocerlas. – tanto Davos como Gendry lo miraron con incredulidad.- Aún no quiero volver a Bastión de Tormentas y encerrarme en ese castillo. ¡Quiero aprovechar al máximo mi tiempo aquí!

\- No es buena idea, hijo. – le dijo Gendry.

\- ¡Por favor! Siento que si vuelvo ahora a Bastión de Tormentas me ahogaré.

\- Tienes a tus hermanos esperándote allí y es tu obligación volver a tu castillo.

\- ¡Padre! No tiene de qué preocuparse. Aquí estaré bien, con Tyrion y Enna. Ellos son como mi familia.

\- No te confundas, Robyn. Ellos no son tu familia. Tu familia está en Bastión de Tormentas y es allí donde perteneces. – advirtió Gendry, en tono serio. Suspiró de forma profunda. – Yo sé por QUIÉN quieres quedarte aquí. Sé perfectamente el motivo. Y sé que si te marchas ahora, eso te romperá el corazón. Quédate aquí unos meses, pero necesito que me prometas algo.

\- ¡Lo que sea! – dijo Robyn, incluso antes de que su padre acabara la frase.

\- No nos falles. No tomes ninguna decisión equivocada. No hagas ningún paso en falso. Recuerda que estás en tierra extranjera y estás solo. No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir. – Robyn entendía más o menos a qué se refería. – En dos meses te quiero de vuelta en Bastión de Tormentas y esto es innegociable. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer allí y tienes que empezar a asumir tus responsabilidades. Estas son mis condiciones: si las aceptas, puedes quedarte. – Robyn asintió y abrazó a su padre fuertemente.

Cuando Enna se enteró de que Robyn se quedaba un tiempo más en Roca Casterly, corrió a buscarlo y, cuando lo encontró, lo abrazó fuertemente. No se esperaba para nada que se quedara y una parte de sí misma sabía que se había quedado por ella. A Robyn aquel abrazo le hizo estremecerse: nunca la había tenido tan cerca y el corazón le iba a cien por hora. "Es ella quien me hace feliz", pensó.

\- Si te hubieras marchado me habrías roto el corazón. Es la primera vez que un chico hace algo así por mí. Gracias. – le susurró ella. Y lo besó. Fue un beso tímido y algo torpe por parte de los dos, pero que rompió con esa barrera que se interponía entre ellos.

Durante el tiempo que Robyn se quedó en Roca Casterly, Larys volvió a marcharse a Desembarco del Rey para seguir su formación en la corte, lo que hizo que su relación con Tyrion se fortaleciera al pasar ahora más tiempo con él. Fue conociéndolo poco a poco y le gustaba por su carácter ácido pero lo admiraba sobre todo por su sabiduría y su inteligencia. A Tyrion también le fascinaba la historia de Poniente y, aunque Robyn no se sentía nada atraído por la política, pudo aprender mucho de Tyrion.

\- Aunque físicamente es innegable que eres un Baratheon, creo que te pareces más a tu madre. Arya Stark es una excelente persona y una gran guerrera. Te he visto luchar en los patios y me has recordado a ella. Aunque también algo a tu tío, Jon. ¿Sabes? Siempre he sentido un poco de envidia de los Stark. Son fieros en carácter y se mantienen siempre unidos, como una manada de lobos, sin importar la circunstancia. Siempre se defienden los unos a los otros y… no se juzgan ni se castigan entre ellos. Siempre he creído que eso es lo que les hace tan fuertes. – Robyn lo escuchaba en silencio.

\- Es cierto que somos una gran familia.

\- Seguramente tus hermanos y tú seáis los más fieros de los Siete Reinos. Lleváis sangre Baratheon y Stark y casi por accidente. Hace 20 años nadie hubiera dicho que ese matrimonio podría darse en realidad. – Robyn sabía a qué se refería. Había oído a hablar a veces de que su abuelo, Robert Baratheon, había estado muy enamorado de la hermana de su abuelo, una tal Lyanna Stark. Pero que ella prefirió huir con el hermano de la reina, Rhaegar Targaryen, porque era a quien verdaderamente amaba. A veces le costaba creer que aquello sucediera en realidad y no fuera una leyenda inventada. – Sabes, hijo. Muchas tragedias han azotado a las familias más importantes de los Siete Reinos. Pero si algo aprendimos después de la gran guerra de hace unos años fue que, por mucho daño que nos hayamos hecho los unos a los otros, debemos aprender a perdonar. A olvidar. Y no tener esa capacidad puede llevarte a la venganza, que nunca trae nada bueno. Yo me vengué de personas que me rompieron el corazón. En ese momento me sentí mejor pero… Ahora ya no siento nada. Yo esperaba que la venganza me trajera justicia, calma, paz interior. Pero la venganza es sólo venganza. Tu abuelo Baratheon se vengó de sus enemigos, pero eso no lo hizo más feliz. Tu abuelo Stark fue más sabio y justo y decidió aprender a vivir con su dolor, en su hogar, con su familia. Y te aseguro que Ned Stark era uno de los hombres más felices de los Siete Reinos… Jon Arryn hizo un buen trabajo transmitiéndole esa sabiduría, pero fracasó con Robert… - Robyn escuchaba a Tyrion atentamente. Nunca nadie le había hablado tanto de sus antepasados y le estaba gustando. Hubiera pagado todo el oro del mundo por que Tyrion no callase jamás, por que siguiera explicándole esas historias que ni su padre ni su madre le habían contado nunca, pero tuvo que marcharse al poco rato.

Robyn se quedó en aquella habitación, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Tyrion. ¿Por qué sus padres nunca le hablaban de sus abuelos? De hecho, ¿por qué nadie en Bastión de Tormentas los nombraba? ¿Y por qué él mismo jamás había sentido la curiosidad por saber más de sus antepasados y había tomado la iniciativa de preguntárselo a sus padres? Era como si la ley del silencio reinara en Bastión de Tormentas, que estaba amordazado, y Robyn hubiera sido víctima de ello todos esos años. Y ahora que estaba lejos de allí esa curiosidad se había despertado por fin.

\- ¡Aquí estás! Te he estado buscando por todo el castillo. – Enna entró de repente en su habitación y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – Te voy a llevar a un sitio, pero es secreto, ¿vale? No se lo puedes decir a nadie. – le explicaba, mientras lo guiaba cogido de la mano.

\- ¿Me vas a secuestrar para que no me marche jamás de Roca Casterly? – Robyn la cogió fuertemente de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Notó cómo Enna se estremecía y empezaron a besarse intensamente. Cada vez tenían más experiencia como amantes y cuanto más lo probaban, más les gustaba.

Salieron del castillo en dirección al bosque. Robyn no podía dejar de mirar lo bella que era Enna: ese cabello rubio, que le cubría casi toda la espalda, tan delgada y fina, tan blanca de tez y esos ojos tan profundos… Todo en ella le gustaba. Y tenía un carácter que le volvía loco: era dulce, inteligente, tierna y tenía ese punto de travesura que le divertía mucho. Como ahora mismo estaba haciendo: le estaba llevando bosque adentro a saber dónde. Esperaba que supiera el camino de vuelta…

\- Nos estamos alejando mucho, ¿a dónde demonios vamos?

\- ¿Me vas a decir ahora que tienes miedo? ¿De veras, el heredero de Bastión de Tormentas? – se burló ella de él. Tenía respuestas para todo y, la mayoría de veces, Robyn se quedaba sin poder contestarle. Ella era mucho más ágil y pícara.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a una choza hecha de paja y cañas de bambú.

\- He venido ya algunas veces aquí. Ahí dentro vive una adivina que con sólo leerte la mano te predice el futuro. ¡Es como magia! – dijo entusiasmada.

\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

\- Ahora lo escucharás de su propia boca. – lo cogió de la mano y entraron juntos en la choza.

El interior estaba oscuro. Quedaban restos de una hoguera, con unas débiles llamas que se estaban a punto de apagar. Robyn pudo ver a una mujer mayor con el pelo oscuro, largo y sucio. Más tarde pudo observar que era ciega. Enna le pidió que les leyera la mano y que empezara por ella. La mujer tomó la mano de la joven y empezó a decir:

\- Tienes un corazón bondadoso... Te acabarás casando con el señor de la Tormenta y encontrarás el hogar en un lugar que jamás has visto ni visitado… Vendrán obstáculos pero encontrarás la felicidad si te mantienes paciente… Que los dioses te protejan. – Enna miró a Robyn emocionada por las palabras que la vieja había pronunciado. Le encantaba que le predijera que se casaría con Robyn y le hizo mucha ilusión que él también lo oyera. A continuación, la vieja tomó la mano de Robyn y se la palpó repetidas veces antes de empezar a hablar, como si no estuviera segura de qué le querían decir. - La ceguera guiará tus próximos pasos. Creerás encontrar luz en el Sol, pero hallarás la sabiduría en tu punto de partida. Te arrepentirás de tus actos cada día de tu vida, te caerás pero conseguirás levantarte, y te harás más fuerte. Tu sangre es poderosa, chico. La semilla es fuerte. – a Robyn le impactó que la vieja pronunciara esa frase, porque era algo que Davos repetía constantemente. La vieja volvió a coger la mano de Enna. - Amaréis… Pero los dos sufriréis por amor. Y será el mayor desconsuelo de vuestras vidas. – Enna y Robyn se miraron. Robyn pudo leer en su mirada el terror que estaba sintiendo, seguramente porque aquello era algo que la mujer nunca le había predicho. Cogió la mano de Enna y ambos se marcharon de ese lugar, mientras oían a la vieja murmurar "Pobres, pobres chicos…"

Ese maldito murmuro no dejaba a Robyn conciliar el sueño. Cerraba los ojos y todo lo que oía era "Pobres, pobres chicos…". Por muchas vueltas que diera en la cama, no podía dejar de quitarse de la mente lo que esa vieja les había dicho. Se sentía estúpido, ¿por qué le preocupaba si lo más probable era que todo fuera una invención de la vieja? Y sobre la frase de Davos que ella pronunció, "La semilla es fuerte", no demostraba nada sobre su supuesta verde videncia: quizás la había leído en algún libro o incluso fuera típico de la región de nacimiento de Davos y la vieja también era de allí… Todo era posible. Cuando cerró los ojos de nuevo para intentar dormir oyó un ruido en su puerta, como si alguien estuviera empujándola para entrar. Robyn se puso en guardia y se reincorporó de la cama. Estaba a punto de coger su espada cuando vio que era Enna la que estaba entrando a su alcoba.

\- ¡Por los Siete! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

\- ¿Otra vez tenía miedo, Lord Baratheon? – le contestó Enna con una sonrisa mientras se le acercaba y Robyn se sentaba en su cama.

\- Te has vuelto loca, como te encuentren aquí a estas horas tu tío Tyrion ordena decapitarme.

\- Sí… me he vuelto loca. – Enna empezó a besar a Robyn en el cuello, primero suavemente, aunque después empezó con un ritmo más frenético y trasladó los besos a la boca del joven. A Robyn le encantaba el rol que estaba tomando Enna y evidentemente estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, que era excitarlo, pero ¿Y si alguien entraba y los veía solos? Sin embargo, la temperatura estaba subiendo tanto en esa habitación que pronto Robyn dejó de pensar y se rindió por completo a Enna. La razón lo abandonó por completo y se concentró sólo en ella y en vivir aquel momento tan apasionado.

Enna disfrutaba tener el control de la situación. Se colocó encima de Robyn y empezó a besar el torso desnudo del chico y lentamente fue deslizándose hacia abajo. Robyn, sorprendido, no llegaba a entender dónde había aprendido aquella damita a ser tan buena amante. Después él tomó el control y se dio tiempo para admirar el cuerpo desnudo de Enna. Era tan dulce y fino como ella, tal y como se lo había imaginado. En realidad, se sintió feliz de que hubiera sido ella quien hubiera tomado la iniciativa de visitarlo esa noche, porque él nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo. ¿Qué hubiera pensado ella si lo hubiera hecho? Que era como todos los demás hombres: que sólo se movía por sexo y que seguramente aquello era lo único que esperaba de ella. Casi todas las noches se iba a dormir imaginando cómo sería ver el cuerpo desnudo de Enna, cómo sería pasar una noche con ella e incluso a veces soñaba por las noches con ello. Al fin y al cabo, era sólo un adolescente con deseos típicos de adolescente. Sólo que no había descubierto esa parte de él hasta que conoció a Enna. Robyn solía pensar que Enna lo despertó y cambió su forma de ser a mejor, pero el destino se iba a encargar de demostrarle que ella le cambiaría la vida para siempre.

Robyn y Enna conocieron el sexo por primera vez aquella noche en aquella alcoba. Y les gustó tanto que desde entonces Enna acudía a la habitación de Robyn cada noche. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar pasar un día sin haberse tocado, besado y sentido. Estar juntos era lo mejor que les deparaba al final del día. Pero aquello no iba a durar para siempre: Robyn pertenecía a Bastión de Tormentas y no iba a quedarse eternamente en Roca Casterly. De hecho, el día de su partida estaba cada vez más cerca.

\- Tengo que volver a Bastión de Tormentas pronto… Cuando llegue, hablaré con mis padres y les comunicaré que he tomado la decisión de tomar tu mano. Que te amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Que tú serás la próxima señora de la Tormenta y que no habrá ninguna otra dama que ocupe esa posición que no seas tú. Una vez aprueben mi decisión, volveré a Roca Casterly para pedir tu mano y nos casaremos en Bastión de Tormentas. Te lo prometo. – le dijo Robyn a Enna una de esas noches de sexo y amor. A Enna le invadió una sensación de felicidad eterna que le recorrió todo el cuerpo: había encontrado a su Señor de la Tormenta, el de las enigmáticas predicciones de la vieja adivina, y ahora le estaba pidiendo que se casara con ella. Robyn se dio cuenta de que a Enna le brillaban los ojos y pensó que era de la emoción por la petición de matrimonio, pero en realidad era el brillo por la alegría de haber encontrado al amor de su vida y que hubiera sido correspondida.

El día de su partida estaba cada vez más cerca, pero no tenía miedo: volvería muy pronto a Roca Casterly para pedir la mano de Enna a Tyrion. Sólo esperaba que sus padres aceptaran su decisión, que no pusieran trabas a aquella unión y que le diera su bendición. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que debía hacer como heredero de Bastión de Tormentas: casarse con una dama de buena familia y formar una familia con ella. Robyn recordó que aquellas obligaciones como heredero nunca le motivaron especialmente, hasta que conoció a Enna. No sabía cómo pero la vida le había concedido el deseo de tener una historia de amor tan real como la de sus padres. Pero entonces se acordó de las miradas de su padre y su madre cuando él propuso visitar a Tyrion Lannister para que les concedieran el crédito. Aquella idea no les gustó, aunque no les quedó más remedio. También recordó la tensión que reflejaban los ojos y los movimientos de Gendry al entrar en Roca Casterly por primera vez. Entonces, como si de un hechizo se tratara, rescató de su memoria algo que su tía Sansa le dijo cuando la visitó y a lo que él nunca dio importancia: "Tyrion Lannister es un gran hombre que ha hecho que el apellido Lannister recobre su dignidad después de todo lo que hicieron a nuestra familia". Y lo enlazó con la frase misteriosa que Tyrion había pronunciado: "Los Lannister os debemos muchas cosas, tanto a los Baratheon como a los Stark". Miró hacia su izquierda y vio que estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca. Fue como una señal. Desde que había llegado a Roca Casterly no había tenido tiempo de entrar para ver qué tipo de libros tenían y si era mejor que la de Bastión de Tormentas. Así que entró y puso el cerrojo, para que nadie lo interrumpiera. Empezó buscando el libro sobre la casa Baratheon, para saber más sobre su abuelo paterno. Y lo encontró: descubrió el carácter de su abuelo, que fue famoso por su afición a las mujeres y al vino y que no estaba destinado a ser rey, pero la venganza contra los Targaryen por el amor de una Stark lo colocó en el trono de hierro. Se sorprendió al leer que había sido asesinado por su mujer, Cersei Lannister. A él le habían contado que había muerto en un accidente de caza a raíz del ataque de un jabalí. Y que esa Cersei era la hermana mayor de Tyrion. Siguió leyendo y descubrió que esa mujer se encargó de asesinar a todos los bastardos del rey Robert para asegurar el trono a su hijo Joffrey. Lo consiguió con todos, menos con uno: Gendry Waters. Robyn no daba crédito a lo que leía. ¿Su padre fue perseguido por los Lannister, que habían conquistado el trono, porque era el único hijo ilegítimo del rey Robert que quedaba con vida? Cuando llegó al capítulo de su padre, descubrió todas las penalidades que pasó huyendo de los Lannister: maltratos, torturas, vida bajo condiciones penosas… ¿Todo por la ambición al trono?

Después buscó el libro de los Stark: ahora que lo sabía todo sobre su abuelo paterno, quería saber más sobre el materno. Descubrió quién era Eddard Stark: un hombre honorable, valiente, abnegado por su familia y que había sufrido la pérdida de gran parte de su familia en la Guerra del Usurpador. Por cada palabra que leía, sus ganas de haberlo conocido y haber pasado un rato con él iban aumentando. Lo quiso con tan sólo leer ese libro. Los ojos de Robyn empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas cuando leyó que murió decapitado por orden de Joffrey Lannister, que lo acusaba de traidor por no reconocer su legitimidad en el trono. Murió asesinado delante de todo Desembarco del Rey y delante de su tía Sansa. ¿Qué demonios estaba leyendo? Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando descubrió que su abuela Catelyn y su tío Robb murieron en la Boda Roja, tramada principalmente por los Lannister para acabar con los Starks como rivales políticos. En este punto Robyn ya no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. También leyó que, mientras Sansa era rehén de los Lannister en Desembarco del Rey y la obligaron a casarse con Tyrion, Arya pudo huir de la ciudad, aunque seguía en búsqueda y captura por los Lannister. Y todos esos conflictos se originaron porque su abuelo Eddard descubrió que los hijos del matrimonio entre Robert Baratheon y Cersei Lannister eran fruto del incesto que cometían los gemelos Lannister… Y ante todas las aberraciones de los Lannister contra los Stark, el norte se proclamó como una región independiente… ¿Cómo había estado tan engañado ese tiempo? ¿Por qué nadie le había contado la verdad sobre su familia? Se arrepintió de haber pisado Roca Casterly. Se arrepintió de haber conocido a los Lannister y de haber estado viviendo allí durante ese tiempo. No quería saber nada de esa familia, ya no. Sus padres habían sufrido por su culpa, los persiguieron durante mucho tiempo, quisieron matarlos.. Y lo consiguieron con sus abuelos y su tío y tuvieron a su tía Sansa como rehén. ¿Pero cómo era posible que sus padres no se hubieran negado a tratar con ellos? ¿Cómo fueron capaces de aceptar la caridad de Tyrion Lannister? ¡Los Baratheon y los Stark no les deben nada a esa familia de asesinos! Le entraron ganas de matarlos a todos: a Tyrion, a Larys… e incluso a Enna. Para que pagaran por sus crímenes y por todo el dolor que habían provocado a su pobre familia en el pasado. Salió de esa biblioteca llorando, totalmente loco de dolor. Enterarse de toda la verdad había provocado que perdiera el control sobre sí mismo. Fue a la habitación de Enna y sin mediar palabra la tiró en la cama y se tornó violento con ella. Enna no pudo entender por qué le estaba haciendo el amor de una forma tan salvaje y por qué la estaba tratando así. Él siempre había sido dulce y gentil en la cama pero aquella vez no estaba actuando por amor, sino por venganza. Quería hacer daño a Enna para vengarse. Pero ella estaba tan locamente enamorada de él que no le importaba que la tratara mal en la cama: lo importante era sentirlo dentro de ella, aunque lo hiciera de una forma que le doliera. Cuando Robyn acabó, vio que ella lo miraba aterrorizada. Como si no reconociera a ese Robyn. Pero tenía razón: ahora que sabía la verdad, ya no podía querer a Enna. Todo se había esfumado, no quería saber nada de ella. Robyn jamás podría compartir su vida con una Lannister. Había decidido que no quería tener nada que ver con esa familia de asesinos.

Ordenó a sus banderizos que fueran preparando sus caballos y equipajes porque se marchaban esa misma tarde hacia Bastión de Tormentas. Citó a Tyrion Lannister y le explicó que ya lo sabía todo. Que se marchaba ya de Roca Casterly porque no quería seguir conviviendo con asesinos y cómplices de asesinatos.

\- No fuiste tan crítico cuando viniste con tu padre a pedir el préstamo.

\- No sabe cuánto me arrepiento de haber sugerido esa estúpida idea. Maldigo la hora en que llegué aquí y conocí a toda su maldita estirpe. Más allá de la devolución del préstamo, me encargaré personalmente de que mi familia no tenga nada que ver con los Lannister.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que Robyn pronunció en Roca Casterly. Se marchó sin despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera de Enna, quien ni fue consciente de que el amor de su vida se había ido sin decirle adiós. Robyn Baratheon estaba furioso con el mundo y no sólo con los Lannister, sino también con sus padres, quienes les habían ocultado a su hermano y a él todo el pasado turbulento de su familia.

A medida que Robyn avanzaba hacia su hogar, una masa de nubes negras se iba acercando a Bastión de Tormentas, como si fuera él quien las trajera consigo.


	6. Año III Tormenta Gendry

Gendry se encontraba con Arthur en la herrería. Hacía unas semanas que había sido el decimotercer día del nombre de Arthur y estaban trabajando juntos en una nueva espada para él: una espada de adulto, como decía Arthur. Aunque Gendry sabía que los juegos de caballeros no eran la gran afición de Arthur, valoraba los esfuerzos que este ponía en que le gustara y en ser mejor espadachín.

\- Esta nueva espada hará que me convierta en mejor caballero, ¡Ya verás! – le había dicho su hijo. Gendry lo miraba y se dio cuenta de lo que había crecido Arthur en ese último año. Ya era casi un adolescente, aunque su forma de hablar y su madurez (que había demostrado desde pequeño) hacía parecer que tuviera 3 años más. Ni él ni su mujer sabían aún a quien había salido el pequeño Arthur: era un niño especial, dotado de gran inteligencia, sabiduría y sensibilidad.

\- ¿Ya has pensado qué nombre le pondrás a tu nueva espada? – le preguntó Gendry.

\- Todavía no. Robyn siempre me dijo que el nombre de tu espada debe definirte como persona y caballero. Por ejemplo, la suya se llama "Valor" porque él es un caballero fuerte y valiente, que se enfrenta a todos los retos sin miedo y nunca huye de nada. Por eso tengo que pensarlo bien. – Gendry le dio la razón. Lo cierto es que estaban haciendo un gran trabajo con esa espada nueva y estaba seguro de que iba a ser tan especial como Arthur. Él no se merecía menos.

Una vez Gendry llegó a su despacho, pudo oír bullicio en los patios y cuando se asomó vio que las puertas principales de entrada a Bastión de Tormentas se alzaban para dejar paso a Robyn y sus hombres, que estaban de vuelta. Enseguida bajó al salón principal para recibirlo, donde ya se encontraban Arya y Davos. Era extraño que Robyn hubiese vuelto ya, porque aún no se habían cumplido los dos meses que dijeron que se quedaría en Roca Casterly. No sabía por qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento y, aunque prefirió callárselo para no preocupar a su esposa, vio que ella también estaba nerviosa. No paraba de tocarse las manos de forma inquieta y su mirada al infinito demostraba preocupación en algo que no podía descifrar. Sus peores temores se hicieron realidad cuando Robyn, tan pronto como entró en el gran salón principal, ordenó a todo el mundo que se marchase y que lo dejaran a solas con sus padres. Incluso se lo pidió a Davos, que obedeció a su señor. No hubo ningún abrazo, ningún beso de bienvenida, ningún gesto de cariño hacia sus padres después de ese tiempo separados. Arya se acercó a él para abrazarlo pero a cada paso que avanzaba, Robyn retrocedía.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, hijo mío? – Arya se estremeció al ver que los ojos de su primogénito se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- Lo sabíais… sabíais quiénes eran los Lannister, lo que le hicieron a nuestra familia. Os persiguieron, os torturaron, os hicieron la vida imposible. ¡Mataron a sangre fría al abuelo, a la abuela, a tío Robb! ¿Y os dais el privilegio de establecer relaciones con ellos? – Gendry se acercó a su hijo.

\- Todo forma parte del pasado. Está olvidado. Ahora la casa Lannister está gobernada por un buen hombre y todas sus malas acciones han sido perdonadas. La vida sigue, hijo.

\- ¡No! ¡Me engañasteis! ¡Me educasteis bajo un engaño, ocultándome todo lo que esa mala familia os hizo! ¡Me ocultasteis todo lo que sufristeis por su culpa! ¡He vivido todos estos años bajo una mentira que planeasteis muy delicadamente para que nunca supiera la verdad!

\- ¡Robyn, por los Siete! Porque sabíamos que ibas a reaccionar de esta manera. Sabíamos que por tu carácter, al descubrir todas las fechorías que nos hicieron, te ibas a enfadar, no reaccionarías bien, los odiarías y a saber qué acciones irreparables habrías hecho contra ellos. Pero tienes que entender que aquello era la guerra, hijo. Lo que hicieron los Lannister no estuvo bien, pero yo también cometí crímenes y causé dolor a otra gente. ¡Eso es la guerra, Robyn: dolor y venganza sin razón! – Arya estaba llorando en ese punto de la discusión. Gendry sabía que siempre sería duro para ella recordar sus años como asesina.

\- No teníais ningún derecho a hacerme eso… A engañarme así… - Robyn era un mar de lágrimas y Gendry sabía por qué: porque le dolía haberse enamorado de una Lannister y ahora que sabía la verdad, su orgullo le iba a impedir estar con ella. Gendry intentó acercarse a él, pero Robyn estaba tan furioso que hizo el gesto de desenvainar su espada si su padre daba un paso más, así que abandonó la sala principal.

Su esposa y él se quedaron quietos en ese salón, ella llorando y él sin saber qué decir.

\- No te preocupes… lo entenderá, sólo necesita tiempo para digerirlo. – le dijo él, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

\- No… No lo hará. Yo me comporté como él a su edad: quería matar a todos los Lannister y los odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Se parece tanto a mí que tengo miedo de que cometa los mismos errores… - Gendry cogió el rostro de Arya con sus manos con decisión.

\- No lo permitiremos. Tú estabas sola y perdida a su edad, no tenías a nadie que te apoyara y te acompañara. Él nos tiene a nosotros, somos su familia y le guiaremos para que no se equivoque. – Arya abrazó a Gendry y así se quedaron por un largo rato.

La vuelta de Robyn no había sido la esperada por sus hermanos. Estaba permanentemente ausente, como con la mente en otro sitio y apenas les prestaba la atención que ellos le pedían. De hecho, no había aguantado estar con ellos ni 2 horas seguidas. Estaba muy frío y distante, cosa que ni Arthur ni Tallah podían entender. Y aunque Robyn intentaba estar bien con sus hermanos al menos, le era imposible porque estaba a todas horas sumido en una profunda tristeza de la que no podía deshacerse ni estando con sus queridos hermanos.

\- ¿Por qué Robyn está tan triste? – le preguntó la pequeña Tallah a Gendry, con una mirada que reflejaba todo lo preocupada que podía estar una niña de 6 años por su hermano mayor. Gendry no supo qué responderle, ¿qué le podía decir a una niña de su edad sobre un tema tan complejo y difícil? ¿Que Robyn se sentía traicionado por sus padres? ¿Que Robyn se había enamorado de alguien a quien ahora odiaba? ¿Que sufría mal de amores?

\- No te preocupes, se le pasará. Y volverá a ser como antes. – le contestó simplemente.

Pero Gendry se equivocaba de nuevo. La mala actitud de Robyn contra todo el mundo se fue acentuando con el paso de los días, como si su tristeza se fuera convirtiendo en más odio, rabia y furia contra todos en Bastión de Tormentas. La situación se volvió insostenible cuando una mañana, Arthur le estaba dando una clase sobre historia de Poniente a Tallah. A la pequeña Tallah nunca le interesaron los libros y nunca le gustó leer ni aprender por sí misma, pero le encantaba que su hermano Arthur le explicase la historia de Poniente, porque lo hacía como si de un cuento se tratase. Arthur tenía un libro sobre la mesa y Tallah lo miraba ensimismada y, de tanto en tanto, lo interrumpía con preguntas, que Arthur siempre sabía contestar. Desde la puerta, Robyn observó durante un rato esa escena pero no pudo reprimir sus impulsos: entró, cogió el libro que tenía Arthur entre las manos y lo lanzó al fuego de la hoguera. Sus dos hermanos pequeños quedaron impactados por esa acción y Robyn comenzó a gritarles: "¡Es todo mentira! ¡Todo lo que os han contado es mentira! Todos los libros que hay en este maldito castillo sólo cuentan falsedades para que viváis engañados y os romperán el corazón cuando algún día salgáis de esta maldita cárcel y os enteréis de toda la verdad. ¡No leáis más, no aprendáis más o lo lamentaréis!". Arthur frunció el ceño (tal y como hacía Gendry cuando se enfadaba) y le pidió explicaciones sobre lo que había hecho. "¡Era uno de mis libros favoritos! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?".

Gendry estaba en una de las habitaciones cercanas y salió corriendo en cuanto empezó a oír esos gritos. Cuando entró en la alcoba donde sus tres hijos estaban reunidos, vio a la pequeña Tallah atemorizada por la discusión que estaban teniendo y por lo enfadado que estaba su hermano Robyn. Cuando vio qué era lo que había pasado, Gendry le pidió a Robyn que abandonara el castillo unos días. Que, dada la situación, estar alejado de todo el mundo era lo mejor que podía hacer y que seguramente le iba a sentar bien. Robyn estuvo de acuerdo y aceptó la petición de su padre.

Robyn volvió unos cuatro días después y les explicó que había estado viviendo en el bosque, cazando animales, comiendo de eso y durmiendo a cielo raso. Podía ir a un refugio o posada, pero prefirió quedarse en la soledad del bosque y disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le ofrecía. "Tal y como lo haría un lobo", pensó Gendry. Al cabo de unos días, Gael Tarth visitó Bastión de Tormentas. Aquella visita fue lo único capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa a Robyn, porque era su mejor amigo y hacía muchos meses que no lo veía. Gendry dio gracias a los dioses por aquella visita tan oportuna, que podría significar el inicio de la recuperación de su hijo mayor. Gael Tarth trajo consigo un libro de la historia de Poniente porque así se lo había pedido Robyn. Estaba envuelto porque iba a ser un regalo para Arthur, ya que Robyn no había podido estar presente en su día del nombre, que había sido hacía ya un mes. Gendry, Arya, Tallah, Davos, Gael… todo el mundo estaba presente en el momento en que Robyn le entregó su regalo a Arthur, que lo abrió con mucha ilusión y vio que era un libro de la historia de Poniente. Pero era diferente del que tenía y que tanto le gustaba, el que Robyn tiró a la hoguera. Arthur se dio cuenta de ello:

\- Gracias por el regalo, pero no lo quiero. A mí me gustaba el que tiraste al fuego: aquel libro era el especial, no este. – Arthur pronunció aquellas palabras con tal seriedad y tranquilidad, impropia de un chico de 13 años, que dejó asombrado a todo el mundo que presenció la escena. Le dio el libro a su madre y Arthur se marchó de allí. Aquella reacción le dolió a Robyn, pero entendió que se lo merecía, porque sabía el cariño que Arthur tenía a cada libro de la biblioteca. Había pasado su infancia con ellos y, de hecho, Arthur había compartido muchísimos momentos con Robyn entre esos libros y quizás por eso fueran tan especiales para él.

\- No te preocupes. Este libro se quedará en la biblioteca. – le dijo Arya a Robyn, porque decidió que tanto Arthur como Tallah estudiarían desde ese momento con ese libro, que narraba la realidad de la guerra de los cinco reyes. No quería volver a equivocarse.

Parecía que la tensión en Bastión de Tormentas iba disminuyendo con el paso de los días. A pesar de que Robyn aún estaba enfadado con sus padres, al menos con sus hermanos estaba recuperando la buena relación que siempre había tenido con ellos. Arya le había preguntado en más de una ocasión a Gendry si creía que Robyn podría perdonarles algún día. "Nos perdonará y lo olvidará todo. Tenemos que ser positivos. Es sólo que tiene 16 años y ya sabes cómo son los adolescentes… Sienten y sufren todo con el doble de intensidad que los adultos.", le dijo Gendry. Sin embargo, Arya no paraba de mostrarle su preocupación. No dejaba de repetirle que tenía un mal presentimiento con Robyn. "Siento como si algo malo fuera a pasarle. Como si estuviera a punto de verse afectado por un daño irreparable…", le contestó su mujer.

Días más tarde de esa conversación, Davos le comentó que sospechaba que Robyn estaba recibiendo misivas prácticamente cada dia. Pensó que seguramente fueran de la chica Lannister.

\- ¿Crees que sigue manteniendo contacto con Enna Lannister? – le preguntó Gendry.

\- No sabría decirle porque el caso es que Robyn no envía respuestas a esas cartas. No hay constancia de que haya enviado ningún cuervo en las últimas semanas que ha estado recibiendo estas cartas… Probablemente, aunque las esté recibiendo, ni siquiera las haya leído… - Gendry se quedó pensativo y creyó que lo que decía Davos tenía mucha lógica, conociendo a su hijo.

Una noche se acercó a la habitación de su hijo. Tenía la puerta entreabierta y Robyn estaba sentado en su sillón, en frente de la hoguera mirando cómo ardía el fuego. Vio que lloraba y de vez en cuando soltaba algún que otro sollozo. A pesar de que siempre intentaba tranquilizar a su esposa, Gendry también estaba muy preocupado por su hijo mayor y rezaba cada día por que pudiera superar ese bache emocional. Al cabo de unos minutos, Robyn se puso de pie, cogió una carta sin abrir de su mesa y la lanzó a la hoguera, mientras observaba cómo se quemaba. Cuando Gendry entró en esa habitación, Robyn se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y le giró la cara para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando.

\- ¿Por qué no estás leyendo las cartas que te envía? – le preguntó directamente Gendry.

\- Porque no quiero saber nada de ella. Y no quiero tener nada que ver con ella. Ya no me importa. Ya no. – cuando acabó de hablar cogió otra carta y la lanzó al fuego. Ver a su hijo tan abatido y desesperanzado le rompió el corazón. Cuando Robyn se disponía a coger una tercera carta para que el fuego la consumiera también, Gendry lo cogió del brazo y lo paró.

\- No tienes por qué hacer esto. Deja de torturarte. Lo que pasó hace años no es culpa vuestra y ni tú ni ella ni nadie tiene que pagar las consecuencias por las acciones de otros. Por los Siete, si ni siquiera habíais nacido. No la puedes seguir responsabilizando por algo que no hizo.

\- Pero no me contó nada. Yo me abrí totalmente con ella, no había secretos entre nosotros, o al menos eso creía. Nos lo contábamos todo sobre nuestras familias y nuestras vidas… pero ella no me contó la verdad sobre el pasado de los Lannister. Ni siquiera me cuestionó cuando le expliqué lo que yo creía, hasta ese momento, que era el pasado de las familias Baratheon y Stark…

\- ¿Sabes por qué? Porque a veces amamos tanto a nuestros seres queridos que preferimos que no sepan cosas que les van a romper el corazón. Igual que hicimos tu madre y yo cuando decidimos que no supieras nunca la verdadera realidad de la guerra de los cinco reyes. – Robyn se deshizo de su padre en un movimiento rápido y se alejó de él. – Robyn, tienes que entender que amar también es saber perdonar. Puede que todos nos equivocáramos al no contarte la verdad pero… A veces los errores se cometen por amor. Cuando aún era un adolescente, abandoné a tu madre a su suerte. En ese momento, yo era su único amigo, su única familia… Era una pobre niña sola a la que perseguían por ser una Stark y que estaba perdiendo a la mitad de su familia por la guerra. Yo me propuse protegerla, que nada malo le pasara… Pero acabé huyendo, renunciando a ella, pensando que sería lo mejor para los dos. Tu madre me odió por ello muchos años de su vida y cuando nos reencontramos seguía furiosa conmigo. Yo le traicioné y era normal que estuviera enfadada. Pero me amaba y consiguió perdonarme y olvidar que la abandoné. Mírame – Gendry cogió el rostro de su hijo con sus dos manos y le clavó la mirada. – No puedes permitir que tu vida esté condicionada por el resentimiento o serás un infeliz para siempre. Esa chica te ama, igual que tú la amas a ella. Deja de quemar esas cartas. Guárdalas y léelas cuando tu corazón esté preparado. Cuando nos hayas perdonado a todos.

A pesar de que Gendry tuvo la esperanza por unos días de haber podido convencer a su hijo con esa conversación, Robyn convocó en una sala a su padre, su madre, Davos y el maestre Marvin para comunicarles que se marchaba a Dorne para pedir la mano de Evelyn Martell. En cuanto oyó eso, Gendry se levantó de su silla y expresó su desacuerdo.

\- No te hagas esto, hijo. No estás enamorado de Evelyn Martell: a quien amas de verdad es a Enna Lannister. Aunque ese amor te pese, fue por ella que te quedaste más tiempo en Roca Casterly. Yo vi cómo mirabas a esa muchacha…

\- Robyn, no tomes una decisión tan importante de esta forma tan precipitada. Por favor, piénsalo mejor y deja que el tiempo corra antes de dar un paso tan trascendental como este. – le intentó hacer ver Arya. Pero Robyn estaba totalmente ciego por la rabia y el resentimiento.

En seguida puso marcha a Dorne para formalizar su compromiso con Evelyn Martell. No escuchó a nadie de los que le desaconsejaban esa unión. Gendry y Arya vieron cómo su hijo salía por el portón de Bastión de Tormentas, con sus hombres, rumbo a Dorne para comprometerse con una mujer a la que no amaba. Se sintieron impotentes por no poder evitar que su hijo cometiera ese grave error… "¿Cómo pueden evitar unos padres que su hijo cometa la mayor equivocación de su vida? ¿Existe algo que podamos hacer para parar todo esto? ¿Cómo es posible sentir tanta impotencia?", le preguntó Gendry a Arya. El silencio fue todo lo que obtuvo de su esposa.

Esa impotencia se convirtió en decepción y rabia muy pronto. Una noche de tormenta feroz, los banderizos Lannister, con Tyrion a la cabeza, irrumpieron en Bastión de Tormentas sin previo aviso. Tyrion entró en el castillo a gritos, pidiendo ver a Robyn Baratheon inmediatamente. Gendry y Arya pusieron algo de orden y pidieron a Tyrion que se calmase, que estaba alertando a todo el mundo en el castillo.

\- No pienso callarme hasta que no venga ese miserable. ¡Llamadlo ya y que dé la cara! – ni Arya ni Gendry podían entender por qué motivos Tyrion estaba tan furioso con Robyn, pero Gendry empezó a temerse lo peor. Ordenó que todo el mundo se marchara de la sala principal hasta que sólo quedaron su mujer, Davos, el maestre Marvin, Tyrion y él mismo.

\- Robyn no se encuentra ahora mismo en Bastión de Tormentas y no volverá hasta dentro de unos días… - dijo Gendry pero Tyrion no le dejó ni acabar la frase.

\- No me importa. Entonces se lo podréis decir vosotros mismos: Enna tiene 3 meses de embarazo y el padre de ese bebé es vuestro hijo Robyn. Tanto ella como él son igual de responsables por esta situación: lo que me pone furioso es que él no se haya dignado a contestarle ni una de sus cartas, en las que ella le comunicaba lo angustiada y desesperada que se sentía. – Davos y Gendry cruzaron sus miradas en ese punto y entendieron por fin por qué Robyn no paraba de recibir cartas de la chica Lannister. - ¿Qué clase de desgraciado elude así sus responsabilidades y abandona a la mujer que supuestamente ama?

\- Tyrion – Gendry suspiró y tardó un rato en encontrar las palabras que quería pronunciar. – Esta situación nos sorprende tanto como a ti. No teníamos ni idea de todo esto, pero es que Robyn tampoco porque nunca abrió ninguna carta de Enna y esto te lo puedo garantizar. No está eludiendo sus responsabilidades: simplemente no sabía que Enna había quedado embarazada…

\- 2 meses, Gendry Baratheon. – Tyrion volvió a interrumpir a Gendry. - Le doy 2 meses a Robyn para que se case con Enna y enmiende el deshonor que ha provocado tanto a tu casa como a la mía. Si se niega y no lo hace, te aseguro de que será la guerra y el final de Bastión de Tormentas y de tu propia familia.

Aquella última frase de Tyrion retumbó en la gran sala principal. Acto seguido, se marchó de Bastión de Tormentas con sus hombres, dejando a todo el mundo paralizado por el shock que les había producido las noticias que había traído. Gendry reaccionó rápidamente y ordenó de inmediato a Davos que él y sus hombres pusieran rumbo a Dorne para pararle los pies a Robyn. "Marchad ya y evitad que el compromiso con la chica Martell se produzca. Si no, estaremos perdidos", dijo Gendry. Sólo cuando todo el mundo se había marchado del gran salón principal, Gendry dio rienda suelta a su furia. Cogió con fuerza la gran mesa que presidía el salón y la volcó, tirándolo todo el suelo.

\- ¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Robyn?! ¡Ha cometido el peor error de todos! ¡Sabiendo que la casa Baratheon estaba en una posición vulnerable con respecto a los Lannister por culpa del préstamo, ha actuado sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos y ahora tenemos este problema! – Arya, totalmente cabizbaja, se limitaba a mirarlo de vez en cuando. Gendry no recordaba haberse mostrado nunca tan enfadado en frente de ella, pero necesitaba desahogarse, expresar toda la rabia y decepción que sentía en ese momento por su hijo.

\- Es sólo un adolescente… - intentó justificarlo Arya, pero Gendry la cortó rápidamente.

\- ¡No! Se lo advertí antes de irme de Roca Casterly. Le dije que no me fallara, que no hiciera nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Él sabía perfectamente que teníamos un trato con los Lannister y que no podía dar ningún paso en falso que nos comprometiera con ellos y sabiendo todo esto lo mejor que se le ocurre es calentar la cama de Enna Lannister por las noches.

\- Tú hacías lo mismo conmigo, Gendry. Nosotros también fuimos adolescentes y éramos tan incapaces de refrenar nuestros impulsos igual que lo han sido ellos. – Gendry la miró fijamente pero encontró argumentos de forma rápida.

\- No, no es lo mismo Arya. Yo era sólo un bastardo que no tenía nada que perder, que no tenía familia a quien deshonrar con mis acciones. Él es el heredero de Bastión de Tormentas y ha actuado sin pensar en sus responsabilidades y en las consecuencias de sus actos. Dejar embarazada a esa chica nos compromete a estar ligados para siempre a los Lannister.

\- Ellos dos están enamorados: hubiéramos estado ligados a ellos igualmente.

\- ¡Arya! Deja de intentar justificar a Robyn. Dejar embarazada a esa chica y que Robyn se deba casar con ella para enmendar el deshonor no es la forma correcta de actuar. Robyn se ha equivocado y nos ha fallado. – Gendry no podía dejar de pensar en el orden en que se debían hacer las cosas. Si los chicos estaban enamorados, lo correcto hubiera sido comprometerse, casarse y los hijos ya vendrían con el tiempo. Pero no podía soportar ver cómo su hijo se había empeñado en empezar la casa por el tejado.

\- No estés tan seguro de que vaya a casarse con la chica Lannister. Es probable que ese hijo que espera acabe siendo un bastardo. Recuerda que Robyn no quiere saber nada de Enna. – Gendry volvió a mirar fijamente a su mujer. La opción de que ese niño acabara siendo un bastardo le aterraba y no quería ni planteárselo, porque sabía lo difícil que era la vida para un hijo ilegítimo, tal y como él había sido durante tantos años.

\- Si se niega entonces tomaré una decisión drástica. Y no me temblará el pulso para hacerlo. No voy a tolerar que se deshonre a esta casa, que con tanto esfuerzo he reconstruido, por el capricho de un adolescente de 16 años. No voy a permitir que se manche el apellido Baratheon y si quitárselo le hace reflexionar sobre su estúpida actitud, entonces lo haré sin duda.

\- Aunque le quites el apellido no dejará de ser un Baratheon. Es tu hijo. Y por mucho que se lo quites, él siempre será un Stark también. – Arya no dejaba de mirar a su marido fijamente y a Gendry le estaba sacando de sus casillas que no parase de intentar justificar a Robyn, así que empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para marcharse y dejar de hablar con su mujer. – ¡Mi padre también actuó por honor! ¡Todos las actos de su vida estaban guiados por el honor! ¡Igual que mi madre, igual que mi hermano Robb! – Gendry paró en seco su recorrido. - ¿Y de qué les sirvió tanto honor? ¡Fueron asesinados salvajemente! ¡El honor no les salvó la vida! ¡Y tampoco se la salvará a Robyn!

Gendry había oído suficiente y se marchó para no seguir escuchando a su mujer. Puso rumbo directo a su herrería: necesitaba descargar su rabia y estaba seguro de que forjar iba a ser lo único que lo aliviara.

Robyn regresó unos días después de la visita de Tyrion, ya con Davos y toda la comitiva que había ido a buscarlo a Dorne. Si bien era cierto que Davos había propiciado acelerar su regreso, la actitud de Robyn no había cambiado ni un ápice y aquello fue la segunda peor noticia para su padre. La desconfianza entre los tres era más que evidente. Aunque fue inútil, Gendry y Arya pidieron explicaciones a Robyn, que seguía actuando de forma rebelde y despreciando a Enna en todo lo que podía. Cada palabra que salía por la boca de Robyn contribuía a poner más y más furioso a su padre, que no daba crédito a que la posición de su hijo fuera cada vez más rebelde, inflexible y mezquina. No podía reconocerlo y se sentía fracasado como padre, porque no había educado a su hijo en esos valores… Pero el odio y el resentimiento se habían apoderado por completo del espíritu de Robyn y lo habían transformado. Gendry incluso empezó a dudar de si amó a Enna alguna vez y que fuera posible que precisamente la hubiera dejado embarazada para deshonrarla y vengarse de los Lannister.

\- No insistáis más: no me casaré con Enna Lannister. Ya me he comprometido con Evelyn Martell y les he dado mi palabra de que me casaré con ella. Ahora ya no hay marcha atrás. – lo que decía Robyn era cierto: Davos había llegado tarde para evitar ese compromiso, que ya se había formalizado cuando él llegó.

\- Ese compromiso no cuenta con mi aprobación, por lo que no tiene validez. Te casarás con Enna y cumplirás con tus responsabilidades como hombre y como heredero de Bastión de Tormentas. – le rebatió Gendry con firmeza. Robyn suspiró y tomó aire de nuevo.

\- No. Prefiero estar muerto a casarme con una Lannister. – aquello colmó la paciencia de Gendry, que había intentado mantenerse todo lo sereno que había podido por petición de Arya. Aquella respuesta de Robyn lo impulsó a amenazarlo.

\- Si te casas con Evelyn Martell y no con Enna Lannister, te juro por los Siete que te desheredo y te destierro de Bastión de Tormentas. – cuando Gendry pronunció esa frase, Arya, Davos y el maestre Marvin lo miraron confundidos, ya que no esperaban que se atreviera a amenazarlo de ese modo. Pero Gendry había tenido suficiente de rabietas adolescentes: si su primogénito no era capaz de tomar seriamente sus responsabilidades, entonces quería decir que no era válido para dirigir Bastión de Tormentas en un futuro ni de ser el cabeza de la casa Baratheon. – Se acabó la desobediencia en esta casa. ¡Yo soy el Señor de Bastión de Tormentas! – sólo en ese momento, mostrando tanta furia, Gendry se pareció a Robert Baratheon. Robyn apretó su mandíbula al escuchar tal amenaza y bajó su mirada al suelo, pensando en la gravedad de lo que su padre le había dicho.

\- Prefiero conservar la dignidad propia de un Baratheon y un Stark antes que una Lannister de sangre asesina sea mi señora. – Gendry dio un largo suspiró y decidió que era suficiente. No estaba dispuesto a dar a su hijo ni una oportunidad más para que reflexionara.

\- De acuerdo. Si esa es tu decisión, quiero que mañana mismo abandones Bastión de Tormentas.

Robyn asintió y abandonó la sala principal. Confundida por lo que estaba pasando e incapaz de creer en cuán insostenible se estaba volviendo la situación, Arya salió corriendo tras su hijo, seguramente para intentar hacerlo entrar en razón. A Gendry dejaron de importarle los esfuerzos que pudiera hacer su mujer para hacer cambiar de opinión a Robyn: sabía que era imposible. Robyn estaba cegado por el odio y el resentimiento y estaba decidido a casarse con la Martell y a deshonrar a su propia familia por puro orgullo.

Gendry pasó todo ese día encerrado en su despacho, sin dejar entrar a nadie, totalmente abatido sentado en su sillón. Todo el enfado que sentía por Robyn había desaparecido de repente: ahora sólo sentía que le faltaba una parte de él. Le costaba respirar e incluso pensar con claridad. Todo había dejado de importar para él, porque sentía que había perdido un hijo. Él mismo se sintió un fracasado: desde que nació Robyn siempre se había esmerado tanto por darle la mejor educación, por transmitirle los mejores valores, por hacerlo mejor persona, por convertirlo en mejor Señor de la Tormenta de lo que él había sido… Pero un maldito error lo echó todo a perder. Sin embargo, empezó a cuestionarse cuál había sido la principal equivocación: si el hecho de que Robyn dejara embarazada a Enna Lannister o el hecho de que Arya y él acordaran, años atrás, ocultar toda la verdad sobre la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes por temor a la reacción que pudiera tener Robyn. Fuese como fuese, al final todo se había torcido: tenía la seguridad de que estaba escrito que Robyn se acabase enterando de la verdad. Aunque Arya y él hubiesen pensado mil formas para ocultar la verdad a Robyn, tenía la certeza de que hubiera acabado por saber la verdad tarde o temprano. Como si estuviera predestinado a ello. Si tan sólo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

Volvió a preguntarse a sí mismo: ¿Cuántos errores se cometen por amor? ¿Puede un padre evitar que su hijo cometa la mayor equivocación de su vida?


	7. Año 17 Honor Arya

Nunca había sentido tanta impotencia. Estaba tan confusa. ¿Cómo su familia, la que ella había formado y a la que tanto amaba, había podido llegar a ese punto? Estaban rotos. Ella estaba rota. En mil pedazos. Le partió el corazón ver cómo su primogénito se despedía de sus hermanos pequeños para siempre… Ver cómo cruzaba el portón de Bastión de Tormentas para no volver nunca más… Ver cómo Gendry firmaba el decreto señorial por el cual Robyn dejaba de ser el heredero de Bastión de Tormentas, se le desterraba de las Tierras de la Tormenta y, por tanto, el segundo hijo del matrimonio Baratheon-Stark, que era Arthur, se convertía en el nuevo heredero.

Estaba furiosa con su marido. Sentía que jamás podría perdonarle lo que había hecho. Estaba furiosa también consigo misma. Todo aquello estaba pasando por su culpa, por su estúpida idea de educar a sus hijos en una mentira. ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo eso a ella? Rezó a sus seres queridos. A su amado padre, a su extrañada madre. Les pidió consejo, les preguntó cómo podía manejar aquella situación, cómo podría llegarle consuelo ante tal desastre. No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué todo había llegado a ese punto tan insostenible.

Se pasaba los días en cama o encerrada en su habitación. Había abandonado por un tiempo el lecho conyugal. Apenas podía mirar a los ojos a Gendry. Por una parte, entendía que Gendry se sintiera enfadado y decepcionado con Robyn. Era innegable que su hijo no había actuado con sabiduría, que se había equivocado y que merecía un castigo. Pero le dolió en lo más profundo que ese castigo comportara que Gendry la separara de su hijo. Le parecía entendible que lo desheredara, pero desterrarlo era excesivo. Era claramente una represalia por desobedecer a su padre y al Señor de la Tormenta. "Lord Baratheon debe hacerse respetar, mi señora. Él es el señor de este castillo y él pone las normas. Quien las desobedece, debe atenerse a las consecuencias. Robyn tuvo muchas oportunidades para arrepentirse por sus errores, pero su orgullo se lo ha impedido", le había dicho el maestre Marwin. Aunque entendía su punto de vista, también entendía a Robyn. Era sólo un adolescente inmaduro, que no sabía nada de la vida… Un joven impulsivo, rebelde y con mucho carácter. Si a Arya Stark de Invernalia la hubieran obligado a casarse con alguien, habría actuado igual que él: habría huido también. La sangre Stark que corría por las venas de Robyn le había determinado a comportarse de ese modo. Y toda la rebeldía, toda la rabia, todos los deseos de venganza, todo el odio habían acabado desembocando en esa difícil situación.

\- Sé que estás enfadada conmigo y tienes todo el derecho. No te voy a recriminar nada. Pero necesito que entiendas que no tenía elección. Robyn es mi hijo, pero estas son mis tierras y este es mi castillo. Tengo un título que defender, un respeto que mantener y otros dos hijos a los que no puedo fallar. Mi obligación con ellos es garantizarles un futuro… - le dijo Gendry, sentado a los pies de la cama de Arya. Tenía la mirada triste: estaba tan hundido como su mujer. No había podido conciliar el sueño desde que Robyn se marchó y no paraba de darle vueltas a cómo podían encontrar una solución que no supusiera la guerra entre los Baratheon y los Lannister. Una guerra que, dada su situación vulnerable, destruiría a la casa Baratheon.

\- Fuiste injusto con él. No tenías por qué desterrarlo. Sabes que desheredarlo hubiera sido suficiente.

\- No, no lo hubiera sido Arya. Tenerlo aquí hubiera sido un desagravio para los Lannister. No tenía otra opción. ¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar? No dar un castigo severo a Robyn hubiera significado la guerra, Arya. Y no soy nadie para enviar a mi pueblo a la guerra por… ¿Por qué? ¿Por un embarazo no deseado? ¿Por los caprichos de mi hijo? ¿Por el deseo de mantener a mi familia unida? ¿Todo eso a costa de cuánta sangre inocente, cuánto sufrimiento? Mi responsabilidad es velar por mi gente.

\- ¿Y en qué lugar queda tu familia, Gendry? – le preguntó desafiante Arya.

\- Ya sabes, y te he demostrado siempre, que sois lo primero para mí. Advertí a Robyn, le di mil oportunidades para reflexionar, pero tomó su decisión a pesar de que sabía que podía arrastrar a su familia y a su pueblo a consecuencias fatales. – viendo Gendry que su esposa no podía reflexionar por el dolor que sentía, se dirigió a la puerta. – Puedes juzgarme por no haber sido un buen padre con Robyn, por no haberlo educado bien, por no haber sido capaz de parar sus malas acciones. Pero no me puedes odiar por haber hecho lo que me corresponde como Señor de la Tormenta y por seguir preocupándome por el futuro de mis otros dos hijos y el de esta casa. Por eso no.

Arya se quedó pensando por días en las palabras de su esposo. En lo más profundo de su ser sabía que él tenía razón. Pero era humana y necesitaba tiempo para digerirlo todo. Estaba segura de que el tiempo le daría otro punto de vista. Por otra parte, esa conversación le hizo ver que Gendry también estaba pasando un mal momento y que necesitaba su ayuda y su apoyo. Estaba segura de que juntos encontrarían una solución al embarazo de Enna Lannister, por lo que empezó a participar en las reuniones que Gendry mantenía con Davos y el maestre Marwin, sus fieles consejeros. Los cuatro estaban de acuerdo en la gravedad de la situación.

\- Debo decirle, señor, que el hecho de que haya tomado una decisión tan drástica como desheredar y desterrar a Robyn es ya una deshonra para esta casa. Va a causar confusión entre su pueblo y las otras casas de Poniente y van a empezar a correr rumores… – dijo Davos.

\- No me importan las habladurías. He hecho lo correcto. Una situación extrema requiere soluciones extremas. – le contestó con firmeza Gendry. Tiempo más tarde, Davos le diría a Arya que esa respuesta hubiera sido típica de Lord Stannis Baratheon, su tío. -Aún tengo dos hijos a los que proteger y que se merecen que les procure un buen futuro. Robyn escogió su camino y esta casa debe seguir adelante. Él mismo se ha deshonrado y no puedo permitir que deshonre también a sus hermanos ni a sus padres. – el corazón de Arya se rompía en mil pedazos siempre que Gendry profería esas palabras tan duras contra Robyn. Por las noches era diferente: Gendry mostraba sus sentimientos tal y como eran y se consolaban el uno al otro entre lágrimas por haber perdido a su primogénito.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a actuar entonces, mi señor? – le preguntó Davos. Gendry cogió aire y miró a Arya.

\- Creo que la única solución para calmar la furia de Tyrion Lannister es… que Arthur se case con Enna. – Arya asintió. Lo habían hablado dos noches antes y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que aquella era la mejor opción que podían proponer a los Lannister. - De esta forma, ella se casará con el heredero de Bastión de Tormentas y se librará de la deshonra de ser madre soltera. Tyrion no podrá recriminarnos nada, porque la chica se habrá casado con un Baratheon tal y como quería y no habrá motivos para ir a la guerra. – Davos y el maestre Marwin se miraron y asintieron, dando su aprobación.

Una de las tantas noches de tormenta, Arya y Gendry fueron a visitar a su hijo a su habitación para comunicarle lo que habían decidido. Lo que estaba obligado a hacer para salvar el honor de la casa Baratheon. Arya no dejaba de pensar en lo irónico del destino… Su hijo Arthur, su pequeño, que no había nacido con obligaciones de gobernante sobre Bastión de Tormentas, ahora tenía que tomar la responsabilidad de ser el próximo Señor de la Tormenta. Ahora la vida lo ponía en esa difícil situación… Él tenía que asumir las consecuencias de los actos de su hermano mayor. Aunque hubiera sido ajeno a ellos. Por deber. Por honor.

Se encontraron a Arthur leyendo en su habitación cuando entraron. El chico supo que algo iba mal en cuanto vio las caras compungidas de sus padres. Arya no tenía miedo por su reacción, pues estaba segura de que, por el carácter de Arthur, iba a aceptar casarse con Enna Lannister y convertirse en el padre de su hijo. Sin embargo, no podía apartar de su mente lo injusta que era esa situación para Arthur: le iban a ordenar a quién amar, con quién casarse, con quién compartir su vida el resto de sus días.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – les preguntó enseguida su hijo. Le contaron toda la verdad desde el principio: cómo Robyn se había enamorado de Enna Lannister, la relación que habían mantenido, cómo después se enteró de la verdad sobre la guerra de los cinco reyes y las antiguas rivalidades entre los Stark y los Lannister… Acto seguido, le explicaron también que Enna había resultado embarazada y que Tyrion les había amenazado con la guerra si Robyn no enmendaba tal deshonor mediante el matrimonio con la chica Lannister. Llegados a ese punto en la conversación, Arthur no les dejó avanzar y tomó la iniciativa. – Debo casarme con ella, ¿verdad? – Arya cogió las manos de su hijo y las besó, pero fue incapaz de responderle.

\- Es la única solución que podemos tomar, Arthur. Sabemos que…

\- No es ningún problema. – Arthur interrumpió a su padre rápidamente. - Si debo hacerlo, lo haré. Es mi responsabilidad ahora y cumpliré con mis deberes. Defenderé nuestro apellido hasta el día en que muera y si casarme con Enna Lannister salva a nuestra familia y a nuestro pueblo de la guerra, lo haré encantado. – Arthur hablaba convencido de sus palabras. Como siempre, dejó mudos a sus padres. En ese momento, Arya vio claramente a quién había salido su hijo mediano: era tan honorable como Ned Stark. Tenía su misma capacidad de aceptar su destino y resignarse. Tenía su mismo sentido del deber. Arthur abrazó a sus padres. – No quiero que os preocupéis más por esto. Todo saldrá bien si hacemos las cosas como decís. Saldremos adelante siempre que estemos unidos. – aquellas palabras hicieron llorar a Arya. La vida la había separado de Robyn pero también le había regalado un hijo como Arthur.

Todo salió bien. Tyrion aceptó la propuesta de los Baratheon porque la vio justa y beneficiosa para Enna. Se despidió de su sobrina y la comitiva de los Baratheon, encabezada por Gendry, puso rumbo al que sería el nuevo hogar de Enna, Bastión de Tormentas.

Cuando Arya conoció por primera vez a Enna Lannister, pensó que jamás había visto unos ojos tan tristes. A pesar de su mirada perdida, era una joven bella y esbelta. Aunque tenía 4 meses de embarazo, aún no se le notaba. Arya estaba presente cuando Arthur vio a su futura esposa por primera vez. Observó cómo Arthur abría sus ojos como platos, impresionado por la belleza de Enna Lannister. Lo cierto es que era normal: el chico era demasiado joven para haber visto a otra mujer que no fuera de Bastión de Tormentas. Fue una grata sorpresa para Arya que a Arthur le complaciera, a primera vista, la que sería su esposa.

\- No podría ser mejor. Es la mujer más bella que jamás he visto. No me extraña que Robyn se enamorara de ella. – le confesó Arthur a su madre.

\- Escúchame. Ella ahora está muy triste y tiene razones para estarlo. No me quiero ni imaginar por lo que está pasando esa muchacha… Un embarazo es duro, pero lo es aún más cuando eres tan joven y cuando tu amado te abandona y se desentiende… Vuestra boda será en unas semanas, pero ten en cuenta que este es un caso excepcional.

\- ¿Qué me estás intentando decir? – le miró extrañado Arthur.

\- Me refiero a que tendrás que esperar para que ella cumpla con sus obligaciones como esposa. No la presiones, no hagas nada que pueda hacerla sentir incómoda…

\- Madre, por los Siete, eso ya lo sé. Nunca haría nada que pudiera importunarla. Va a ser mi esposa y debo respetarla. Sólo pasará cuando ella crea que es el momento. Mi trabajo ahora es hacerla feliz, borrar de esa mirada tanta tristeza y hacerle sentir que este su hogar y que somos su familia. Lo demás es secundario. – Arya no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de la boca de un chico de sólo 13 años y la hicieron sentir orgullosa de él por enésima vez.

El día de la boda estaba cada vez más cerca. Enna era de lo más dulce y educada con su futura familia política, pero prefería estar en soledad e intercambiar el mínimo de momentos y palabras con ellos. Arya veía cómo Arthur intentaba acercarse a ella, para hablar y conocerse un poco más, pero Enna siempre se mantenía distante. Aunque a Arthur le dolía, no perdía la paciencia. Una noche, Arya entró en la habitación de Enna, que estaba sentada en frente de su tocador. Arya le pidió permiso para sentarse a su lado, que Enna le concedió.

\- Eres una joven preciosa, Enna… Y una joven bondadosa que no merece estar pasando por esta tristeza… - le dijo Arya.

\- Una niña tonta… Con pájaros en la cabeza sobre lo que era el amor verdadero… Que soñaba con que su príncipe azul la salvaría y haría feliz… Y ha sido él quien me ha hundido en la miseria… Esto es un castigo por ser tan estúpida. – Enna se tocó su incipiente vientre y bajó su mirada.

\- No digas eso. Un bebé nunca es un castigo. Todos en Bastión de Tormentas vamos a quererlo y estamos deseando que nazca. – oír hablar así a Enna le recordó a Arya cuando ella estaba embarazada de Robyn. Recordó que ella tampoco quiso a ese hijo en un principio y que incluso se estuvo a punto de tomar té de luna para perderlo, porque no quería ser madre. Sentía que no era capaz. – Enna, sé que esta situación no es fácil para ti. Pero todos aquí queremos ayudarte, queremos hacerte sentir que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras. Pero necesitamos que te dejes ayudar. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. – Enna la miró con ojos humedecidos, conmovida por sus palabras. – Esto tampoco es fácil para Arthur. Él también va a renunciar a muchas cosas por casarse contigo y enmendar los errores de su hermano. En este castillo, seguramente él sea quien mejor pueda entenderte, porque a él también lo hemos condenado a casarse con alguien de quien no está enamorado. – Enna volvió a bajar su mirada, como si estuviera avergonzada.

\- Arthur no es Robyn. – una primera lágrima brotó de los ojos de la joven.

\- Tienes razón. Pero eso no significa que algún día puedas llegar a amarlo. Cuando mis padres se casaron, tampoco estaban enamorados. En realidad, mi madre siempre había estado enamorada de Brandon Stark, que era el hermano mayor de mi padre, y era a él a quien estaba prometida. Pero él murió en la guerra y por tanto mi padre tuvo que asumir sus responsabilidades como señor del Norte, así que mi madre se convirtió en su prometida y futura esposa. En ese entonces, mi padre amaba a otra mujer, pero su sentido del deber prevaleció por encima de sus propios sentimientos. Sin embargo, mis padres se amaron y se respetaron hasta el día de su muerte…

\- Lo sé. Tío Tyrion me explicó varias veces que eran conocidos por ser el matrimonio más feliz de todo Poniente. – Arya asintió.

\- Nunca sabemos de quién nos acabaremos enamorando. No te presiones y sé paciente contigo misma.

\- ¿Pero cómo puedo arrancar a Robyn de mi corazón? Siento que lo querré siempre. Mi corazón sangra por él, pero a la vez lo sigo amando tanto… - otra lágrima recorrió el rostro de Enna.

\- El tiempo lo cura todo. Verás que es así. – las dos se miraron y Arya dio un suave beso en la frente de Enna.

Aunque la tristeza de Enna perduraba, todos notaron que se estaba esforzando en integrarse más en la vida de Bastión de Tormentas. Se produjo un pequeño acercamiento entre ella y Arthur, que lo llenó de esperanzas e ilusiones. Horas antes de su boda con Enna, Gendry le entregó a su hijo su nueva espada, en la que habían estado trabajando desde el día de su decimotercer día del nombre. A Arya le llenó de orgullo aquello y se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba creciendo más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado.

\- Robyn decía que las espadas deben tener un nombre… Yo he decidido que la mía se llamará "Honor". Esta espada me recordará que todas las decisiones que tome en mi vida deberán estar regidas por el honor. Como el paso que voy a dar hoy.

Fue una boda discreta y austera, tal y como era la vida en Bastión de Tormentas. Aunque Enna no sintió nada al casarse, el tiempo daría la razón a Arya. El cariño y respeto por Arthur surgió pocos meses después y lentamente fue convirtiéndose en un amor fiel e incondicional, que, aunque era muy diferente al que un día sintió por Robyn, le aportaba serenidad y seguridad. Arya pudo comprobar por sí misma cómo pronto Arthur cumplió el objetivo que se había propuesto: hacer feliz a Enna Lannister.


	8. Año 21 Eileen

4 años. Fue el tiempo que tuvo que pasar para que Bastión de Tormentas recobrara la tranquilidad que había perdido desde las malas cosechas que desolaron la zona y desde que se produjera la crisis con los Lannister que a punto estuvo de suponer una nueva guerra entre las dos familias. Davos siempre mantuvo la confianza en el liderazgo de su señor y nunca tuvo miedo. Sabía que iba a gestionar bien la situación y que tomaría las decisiones correctas. Aunque no fueron momentos fáciles para la familia (y para él tampoco) el tiempo había demostrado que el sacrificio había valido la pena.

La calma había vuelto a Bastión de Tormentas y Davos sentía que el castillo estaba viviendo unos tiempos felices, tanto como los de 15 años atrás, cuando Robyn y Arthur eran sólo niños. La pequeña Eileen, fruto del romance entre Robyn Baratheon y Enna Lannister aunque hija de Arthur a ojos de todo el mundo, llenaba de luz el hogar de los Baratheon con su alegría y energía. Había nacido una tarde soleada, igual que Robyn, hacía ya 4 años, y no podía ser más querida por todo el mundo en Bastión de Tormentas. Era el ojito derecho de sus abuelos y la mejor amiga de su tía Tallah, quien cuidaba de ella a todas horas. De hecho, las niñas se habían criado más como hermanas, porque Tallah era más cercana en edad a Eileen que a sus propios hermanos, mucho más mayores. Era la niña de los ojos de Arthur, que se había convertido en el mejor padre que Eileen podría tener, a pesar de su juventud. Había afrontado el reto de la paternidad de la manera más valiente posible y se había implicado tanto con la educación y el cuidado de la niña que Davos a veces se preguntaba si Arthur habría olvidado que en realidad era su tío y no su padre biológico. En cuanto a Enna, fue adaptándose poco a poco al estilo de vida en Bastión de Tormentas. El nacimiento de Eileen la ayudó mucho a hacer de esas tierras su hogar, porque creó un vínculo irrompible y eterno con los Baratheon. Así que lentamente los fue tomando como su propia familia. De hecho, Enna había formado con Arthur la mejor familia que jamás habría podido soñar y ella misma le había confesado muchas veces que no hubiera podido imaginar ser tan feliz algún día. "Miro a mi esposo y a mi hija, a la familia tan bella que he formado con ellos, y a todo mi alrededor y… No puedo dejar de dar gracias a los dioses por todo lo que me han dado", le había dicho Enna en muchas ocasiones. En realidad, a Davos aún le costaba creer lo bien que habían salido las cosas si echaba la vista atrás, a 4 años antes, cuando Tyrion se presentó en Bastión de Tormentas y exigió que Robyn se casara con Enna para enmendar la deshonra que había provocado. Recordó la rebeldía de Robyn y la tristeza que provocó su marcha… Unas pequeñas manos tocando sus piernas le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Déjeme esconderme bajo su capa, rápido! ¡Tallah me está buscando y me tengo que esconder! – la pequeña Eileen era todo un torbellino y se pasaba los días haciendo travesuras y jugando con su tía. Davos no podía negarse y la dejó esconderse bajo su capa. Pensó en Shireen Baratheon. Aunque su Shireen nunca fue una niña tan activa y nerviosa, le despertaba la misma ternura. Cuando hacía esas cosas, también le recordaba mucho a Robyn. Era igual de traviesa que él a su edad y tenía sus mismas ocurrencias. También había heredado su cabello oscuro, sus mismos rasgos y hacía los mismos gestos que Robyn. Sin embargo, los ojos de la pequeña Eileen eran marrones, como los de su madre. Por tanto, la niña era una mezcla perfecta de sangre Baratheon y Lannister. "La semilla es fuerte", volvió a pensar para sí mismo.

A pesar de su ausencia, Robyn Baratheon seguía muy presente en el pensamiento de todos. Por supuesto, sobre todo en el de su madre. Especialmente cuando miraba a la pequeña Eileen y veía en ella la viva imagen de su hijo. Y reflexionaba. Y la rompía por dentro pensar que Robyn había rechazado ser el padre de esa niña y que se estaba perdiendo verla crecer y ocupar una parte de su corazón. Davos sabía que ese pensamiento siempre atormentaría a su señora… El único consuelo que Arya había encontrado en todos esos años era que Eileen se había convertido en un reemplazo por el hijo que había perdido. Y que sabía que jamás iba a volver.

Sin embargo, algo cambió el rumbo natural de las cosas. A Bastión de Tormentas llegaron desafortunadas noticias desde el reino de Dorne. El nuevo hogar de Robyn. Cuando Davos entró en el gran salón donde estaban Gendry y su señora para comunicarles qué había pasado, ambos se temieron lo peor, especialmente Arya. Sin embargo, las malas noticias tenían más que ver con Evelyn Martell: Davos les comunicó que la joven había fallecido a raíz de un aborto. Aunque ni siquiera la conocían, ambos se mostraron consternados por la noticia.

Tan pronto como pudo, Arya citó a Davos para poder hablar a solas sobre el desafortunado evento.

\- Según lo que conozco, Robyn y Evelyn Martell llevaban tiempo intentando tener un hijo… Pero cada embarazo de ella resultaba en aborto más tarde o más temprano. En todos estos años solo un embarazo se desenvolvió bien, pero en el momento del parto el niño nació muerto… - Davos contemplaba la mirada triste de su señora.

\- Es un castigo de los dioses. – murmuró ella, en voz tan baja que Davos no estaba seguro de si era eso lo que en realidad había dicho. Arya se giró en seguida hacia Davos– Necesito pedirle algo, sir Davos. Acuda a Dorne, vaya a visitar a Robyn para presentarle nuestros respetos por su pérdida. Y dígale que vuelva a su verdadero hogar. Que en Bastión de Tormentas tiene a una preciosa hija esperándolo. – a Davos no le pareció una buena idea.

\- Pero mi señora, con todo mi respeto, no creo que sea una buena idea. Tal y como acabaron las cosas, el señor Robyn no va a querer volver y dudo también que mi señor acepte tenerlo de nuevo en este castillo…

\- Confío en que el tiempo haya curado sus heridas y la muerte de Evelyn Martell haya puesto freno a su orgullo. Espero que haya aprendido que, al final de todo, la familia es lo que verdaderamente importa. – al pronunciar esa frase, Davos vio reflejado el espíritu de los Stark en su señora. Y comprendió que jamás se cansaría de luchar por volver a ver a su familia unida.

Sin comunicar estos planes a Gendry Baratheon, Davos puso rumbo a Dorne, igual que lo había hecho años antes para parar el compromiso entre Robyn y Evelyn. Aquella vez había llegado tarde; esta vez era muy diferente. Nada había podido evitar que la muerte se llevara a la joven Evelyn.

Tan pronto llegó, Robyn lo recibió. No había cambiado mucho, aunque sí se había hecho más hombre y hubiera jurado que estaba aún más alto. Comenzaron a pasear por los jardines de Dorne para hablar de todo lo que había sucedido. Tenían mucho que contarse. Davos comenzó por decirle cómo habían ido las cosas cuando se marchó: el compromiso entre Arthur y Enna, su matrimonio, la llegada de Eileen a sus vidas… A medida que iba explicando, sentía que Robyn parecía satisfecho con todo lo que estaba escuchando y soltaba sonrisas de ternura cuando le hablaba de Tallah o de Arthur como padre.

\- Como ve, nada me ha salido bien desde que me marché de Bastión de Tormentas: nunca llegué a amar a Evelyn Martell, no pudimos tener ningún hijo… Deseábamos tanto tener un hijo. Eso hubiera convertido a Evelyn en la mujer más feliz de este mundo. Aunque me amaba, creo que llegó un punto en que yo no era suficiente para hacerla feliz. Ella solo quería un bebé. Pero los dioses nunca nos lo concedieron. Y en el único embarazo en que todo parecía ir bien… el niño nació muerto. Estaba tan ilusionada… Creo que en ese momento la perdí para siempre. Nunca volvió a ser la misma. Después volvió a quedarse en estado… y ha sido en ese momento en que su cuerpo no ha aguantado más y… - su voz se entrecortó.

\- ¿Nunca la llegó a amar, mi señor? – Davos quiso insistir en esa parte. Robyn se quedó pensativo unos segundos, pero acabó contestando.

\- Era una mujer maravillosa. Cariñosa, alegre, vital, hermosa… Lo intenté muchas veces pero lo que sentía por ella era tan solo cariño. No, nunca la llegué a amar. ¿Un amor como el de mis padres? No, definitivamente lo que sentía por ella no era de ese tipo… - Davos se fijó en su mirada y hubiera jurado que en ese momento Enna Lannister se cruzó por su mente. - Aunque me he sentido bien acogido por los Martell, a pesar de que era un Baratheon desheredado… Pensaba cada día en todos vosotros. En mi familia, la que dejé atrás. Los Martell siempre serán especiales para mí, les tendré un gran afecto y siempre estaré agradecido por cómo me acogieron y por el amor tan puro que me entregó Evelyn. Pero en todos estos años no he podido reemplazar el vacío de dejar a mi familia y a Bastión de Tormentas. Todo esto creo que ha sido el precio a pagar por mis errores, por todo el dolor que he causado a los de mi alrededor. – Robyn miró a Davos con ojos llorosos y supo que estaba arrepentido. Su señora tenía razón: el tiempo había curado sus heridas y ahora solo quería pedir perdón.

\- Entonces vuelva. Todo el mundo en Bastión de Tormentas estará encantado de volver a recibirle. Especialmente sus hermanos.

\- No, no puedo hacer eso. Ahora ya es tarde. Dorne es mi hogar.

\- Se equivoca de nuevo. Ya nada lo ata a Dorne. Bastión de Tormentas es y será siempre su hogar, mi señor. – Robyn miró a Davos y empezó a ver en sus ojos una chispa de esperanza. – Allí tiene una hija esperándolo y si bien perdió la oportunidad de ejercer como padre, sí podrá verla crecer y ser al menos un tío para ella. – seguía insistiendo Davos. Robyn negó con la cabeza.

\- La mayor suerte de esa niña es tener a Arthur como padre y no a mí. Si los Siete no me han bendecido con un hijo es que probablemente no esté capacitado para ser padre ni lo esté nunca. – Davos recordó cómo años atrás Arya tenía esas mismas dudas cuando estaba embarazada de Robyn. Y también pensó en que Robyn era tan duro consigo mismo como siempre lo había sido Arya. "¿Cómo es posible que dos personas se parezcan tantísimo?".

\- Vuelva, mi señor. Y tendrá un puesto en la guardia personal de Arthur. Por favor, considérelo. – siguió insistiendo Davos. Sabía que ni su señora ni él se perdonarían jamás no haberle insistido lo suficiente para volver. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Robyn volvió a hablar.

\- Solo volveré a Bastión de Tormentas si mi padre me autoriza a ello. No quiero darle más problemas… Lo hice sufrir demasiado. A él y a todos los demás.

En su camino de vuelta a Bastión de Tormentas, Davos no dejó de pensar en dos cosas. Una, que cuando su señora y él le dijeran a Gendry que habían ido a visitar a Robyn a Dorne seguramente montaría en cólera, porque no se lo habían comunicado previamente y habían actuado a sus espaldas. Y dos, pensó en Enna Lannister y en su reacción si Robyn aceptaba volver a Bastión de Tormentas… Ahora ella formaba parte de la familia y su opinión era tan válida como la de cualquier otro miembro de la familia. De hecho, Davos sabía que, a parte de Arya, quien más sufrió la huida de Robyn fue ella, pues lo amaba con toda su alma…

El retorno de Davos se hizo eterno para Arya. Tenía tantas ganas de saber cómo había ido todo y de qué habían hablado… Davos no dejó detalle en el tintero para explicarle a Arya. Su señora sintió que su mundo recuperaba su luz cuando Davos le comunicó que Robyn estaba dispuesto a volver siempre que Gendry lo autorizaba. Y aunque ambos sabían que Gendry se pondría hecho una furia cuando le comunicaran qué habían tramado a sus espaldas, también estaban convencidos de que su enfado duraría poco ya que saber que su primogénito iba a volver a la familia le haría muy feliz.

Efectivamente, Gendry se enfadó cuando ambos le comunicaron los últimos acontecimientos. Pero también reconoció que no era mala idea que Robyn volviera y formara parte de la Guardia Personal de Arthur, porque sabía que su hijo mayor sería el protector más fiel e infalible que Arthur podría tener como heredero. No solo les unía su afinidad, sino también su sangre. "Al fin y al cabo, a Arthur siempre se le dio mejor forjar espadas que blandirlas…", dijo, en referencia a la poca habilidad que siempre había tenido Arthur en las luchas de espadas.

\- De todos modos quiero que tengáis muy claro algo. Robyn jamás volverá a ser el heredero de Bastión de Tormentas y del apellido Baratheon. Aunque vuelva y pida perdón por el pasado. – afirmó con rotundidad Gendry.

\- Que vuelva Robyn no significa que alguien cuestione el papel de Arthur como heredero. Lo importante es que como padres dejarlo volver es lo mínimo que podemos hacer. Y tanto Arthur como Tallah se pondrán muy contentos de volver a tenerlo aquí. – le contestó Arya.

Aunque Gendry no le quitaba la razón a su esposa, a solas con Davos se mostró preocupado por la relación que pudieran volver a tener Robyn y Enna. Su fiel consejero intentó tranquilizarlo diciéndole que ya habían pasado 3 años y que Enna había demostrado de sobras su amor, cariño y fidelidad por Arthur. Sin embargo, a él también le inquietaba cómo iban a cambiar las cosas en Bastión de Tormentas ahora que Robyn estaba de vuelta.

Sus hermanos lo recibieron con gran alegría y, después de tanto tiempo, Robyn volvió a sentir felicidad. La misma felicidad de su infancia, que creía que no podría volver a sentir jamás… Davos notó que, desde su llegada, podía respirarse de nuevo ese ambiente familiar que siempre había caracterizado a los Baratheon. Solo una persona se sentía incómoda con el retorno de Robyn y era Enna. Davos era consciente de que la joven estaba desconcertada, porque no entendía nada. No entendía por qué Robyn había vuelto y por qué Arthur lo permitía. Para ella, que Robyn volviera era una amenaza para su familia y no se sentía cómoda en absoluto con esa nueva situación. Fue muy fría al recibir a Robyn, aunque nadie podía recriminárselo porque todos entendían sus miedos e inseguridades en ese nuevo contexto…

El mismo día en que Robyn volvió, salio a dar un largo paseo por los bosques de Bastión de Tormentas, donde tanto tiempo de su infancia había pasado, y pidió a Davos que lo acompañara. Apenas intercambiaron palabras, pero Robyn necesitaba estar con alguien. Aquello dio una idea a Davos de lo solo que se había sentido en Dorne todos aquellos años. De pronto, una pequeña se cruzó en su camino. Iba corriendo y se protegió detrás de Davos, como siempre solía hacer. Davos la reprendió, diciendo que esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos del castillo y que no podía hacerlo más.

\- ¡Es que Tallah me está buscando y tengo que esconderme! – Robyn reparó rápidamente en cómo esa niña se parecía a él: no solo físicamente sino también en sus gestos y su forma de hablar. Entonces, vio claro que aquella pequeña era su hija. El fruto de su breve romance con Enna Lannister.

\- Hola. – la saludó con timidez pero dulzura. – Soy tu tío Robyn, ¿me conoces? ¿te habían hablado de mí? – la pequeña se quedó callada, aún refugiada en Davos. – A partir de ahora seré el Guardia Personal de tu padre.

\- ¿Su protector? – le contestó Eileen.

\- Sí. He jurado que le protegeré desde este día hasta el día de mi muerte. Tu padre estará siempre a salvo conmigo. – hablar con tanto convencimiento sobre su padre le dio confianza a la pequeña Eileen y señaló la espada de Robyn.

\- Me gusta mucho, es muy grande. ¿Tiene nombre? – Robyn se la acercó para mostrársela y Eileen quedó más sorprendida aún. – La abuela dice que las espadas siempre deben tener un nombre. – Robyn no daba crédito. Aquella niña era igual a él, hablaba igual que él, era igual de expresiva que él, igual de curiosa y se fijaba en las mismas cosas que él a su edad.

\- Tu abuela está en lo cierto. Claro que tiene nombre. Se llama Valor. Tu abuelo me la forjó para mí muchos años atrás.

\- Tenemos que volver al castillo. La señora Enna estará preocupada. – Robyn asintió.

Cuando los cuatro aparecieron juntos, Enna sintió que su mundo se tambaleaba. Robyn había conseguido conocer a Eileen y hablar con ella. Tan pronto vio a Eileen, fue corriendo hacia ella y la cogió en brazos para separarlos y llevarla dentro del castillo. Davos sintió que su madre quería alejarla lo máximo posible de Robyn. Y, aunque le parecía normal por todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, también era consciente de que aquella misión que se había propuesto Enna era inútil, ya que todos vivían en el mismo castillo. Por fortuna, confiaba en que Arthur desempeñara un papel conciliador entre su mujer y su hermano, por el bien de todos en Bastión de Tormentas. Y porque, por encima de todas las cosas, todos se preocupaban por el bienestar de Eileen y sabían que tenían que ocultar la verdad de su origen a cualquier precio.


	9. Año 25 Hogar Arya

Bastión de Tormentas volvía a ser lo que siempre Arya había querido que fuera, un hogar. Para ella y para su familia. Con la vuelta de Robyn años atrás, todo se había normalizado, incluso más rápido de lo que ella hubiera esperado. Enna había aguantado estoicamente su retorno, aunque Arya sabía que desde luego no se sentía cómoda en esa situación. Incluso se atrevía a decir que había guardado un poco de rencor a los Baratheon por aceptar la vuelta de Robyn:

\- Yo fui quien más sufrió cuando vuestro hijo me abandonó. Una chiquilla de alta cuna embarazada de alguien que no la amaba. Una humillación a ojos de todo el mundo. Y a pesar de todo nadie me consultó si estaba de acuerdo con su retorno. Si estaba dispuesta a convivir con él después de todo lo que me había hecho. – confesó Enna con amargura a Arya. – Pero no importa. Entiendo que él es vuestro hijo y este es vuestro hogar. Robyn está unido a Bastión de Tormentas por sangre; yo únicamente por matrimonio. De manera que solo puedo adaptarme a esta nueva situación y soportar su presencia.

Arya la tranquilizaba en todo lo posible. Robyn era perfectamente consciente de que nunca podría ser un padre para Eileen. Tanto Arya como Gendry le habían dejado muy claro desde los primeros días que perdió esa oportunidad cuando tomó sus decisiones y tenía terminantemente prohibido confesar a Eileen que él, y no Arthur, era su verdadero padre. Robyn lo aceptó sin dudar pero aun así la forma en que miraba a Eileen hacía sospechar a Arya que realmente se moría de ganas por que la niña lo reconociera como padre. Pero se conformaba con ser su tío y consentirla en todo. Eileen le había robado el corazón desde el primer instante en que la vio.

Arthur nunca se sintió incómodo con el retorno de Robyn, sino al revés. Su relación se mantenía tan buena como siempre. Ambos se complementaban a la perfección y Robyn había ayudado a Arthur a mejorar con la espada. Arthur jamás vio a Robyn como una amenaza contra su matrimonio con Enna. Entendía que el pasado era pasado y que lo que había habido entre ellos estaba muerto. Pero Arya era consciente de las miradas y lo atento que siempre estaba Robyn a todo lo que hacía Enna. Sabía que su hijo no se atrevía a intentar nada con ella por respeto a su hermano, pero también sabía que su corazón aún albergaba sentimientos por Enna. Ella, sin embargo, se mantenía fría con él y nunca había acercado posiciones. No quería perdonarlo y era comprensible. Robyn también había aprendido a aceptar eso y estaba pagando con su propio sufrimiento las consecuencias de las decisiones equivocadas que un día tomó. Porque en realidad Arya veía cómo Robyn se rompía por dentro porque era Arthur, y no él, quien dormía por las noches con Enna, quien ejercía de padre para Eileen y quien tenía la familia que él siempre había soñado. Robyn veía que Arthur estaba viviendo con Enna una historia de amor y tenía la familia que él siempre había deseado tener. Una como la de sus padres. Pero eso ya era algo imposible para él. Era algo que él había rechazado hacía 8 años atrás y ya no podía dar marcha atrás en sus decisiones. Por mucho que quisiera.

Arya sabía que Robyn tenía amantes, pero generalmente eran campesinas o putas de aldeas cercanas que ni siquiera eran conscientes de que a quien se llevaban a la cama era a un Baratheon. Su hijo recurría a ellas para saciar su apetito sexual, pero también con la esperanza de que alguna pudiera hacerle olvidar, ni que fuera momentáneamente, a Enna Lannister. Ninguna lo había logrado. Desgraciadamente, Robyn parecía condenado a amar a Enna hasta el día de su muerte. Y convivir con ella no ayudaba a olvidarla. "Sé que me merezco todo lo que me está pasando. Sé que los dioses me están castigando por mis malas acciones. Es mi condena por todo lo que le hice a Enna. Ella es feliz con Arthur y yo veré hasta el fin de mis días lo felices que son amándose y formando su familia.", constaba en una carta que Robyn había escrito a su madre durante un viaje que hizo a la isla de Tarth para ver a su fiel amigo Gael.

Pero Robyn se equivocaba en algo. Arya empezaba a dudar de la capacidad de su hijo Arthur para engendrar hijos. Habían pasado casi 9 años desde su boda con Enna y no había conseguido quedarse en estado ni una sola vez. Enna estaba desesperada, porque deseaba con ansia tener un varón que pudiera llegar a ser algún día el heredero de Bastión de Tormentas. Debido a que todos estaban perdiendo la esperanza en que Arthur y Enna pudieran llegar a tener un hijo, Arthur y Gendry habían empezado a plantear algunas opciones de sucesión. Aunque aquello frustraba y atormentaba enormemente a Arthur, que veía que no podía cumplir con la obligación de engendrar un heredero para Bastión de Tormentas, enfrentó el problema y no tuvo miedo a plantear posibles soluciones. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que debía ser Eileen la heredera de Bastión de Tormentas. Pero aún le quedaban 8 años para alcanzar la mayoría de edad y mucho podía ocurrir en ese tiempo. Arya era consciente de que la salud de su esposo se deterioraba cada vez más: estaba perdiendo la fuerza y la vitalidad que siempre le habían caracterizado. Los años empezaban a pesarle. Arthur planteó también que, si por los motivos que fueran a Gendry o a Arthur les ocurría algo, Robyn fuera el regente mientras Eileen no alcanzara la mayoría de edad. Su padre se negó en rotundo, recordando a Arthur que Robyn había renunciado años atrás a tener nada que ver con Bastión de Tormentas. "Pero es el mejor preparado y quien mejor puede enseñar a Eileen en su formación como heredera", argumentó Arthur. De nada sirvió, pues la posición de Gendry era inamovible.

\- La única con derechos a hacer de regente de Eileen sería Tallah. – respondió taxativamente Gendry.

\- Por los Siete, es la menos indicada. No tiene ninguna formación. – le replicó Arthur. Arya se limitaba a escuchar, pero la opción de su marido no le parecía descabellada.

\- Para eso estás tú. Tallah lleva demasiado tiempo lejos de su familia y va siendo el momento de volver definitivamente a donde pertenece.

Tallah había puesto rumbo a Desembarco del Rey hacía dos años, como pupila de Aegon Targaryen, el hijo menor de la Reina. Había sido Arya quien había conseguido, a petición de su hija, que los Targaryen la aceptaran como pupila para mejorar su formación y conocer más sobre la vida en la corte. Desde que entrara en la adolescencia, Tallah se empezó a interesar por Desembarco del Rey y la familia real, los Targaryen, y no paró de insistir hasta que sus padres consintieron que fuera allí a vivir un tiempo para mejorar su formación y, de paso, que todas las casas de Poniente la conocieran como futura casadera. Esa era la mayor preocupación en la vida de Tallah: casarse con un buen Lord y convertirse en la señora de alguna de las casas de Poniente. Arya no podía entender a quien se parecía su hija. A ella, desde luego que no. Le recordaba mucho a la Sansa de antes de la guerra, la que estaba loca por casarse con Joffrey…

Siguiendo la orden de su padre, Arthur escribió a su hermana Tallah y le envió un cuervo pidiéndole que volviera, ya que su tiempo de aprendizaje en Desembarco del Rey se consideraba zanjado. Previamente le había escrito también a Aegon, quien naturalmente no se opuso a la decisión y la aprobó. "Ha aprovechado bien su tiempo en Desembarco del Rey y puede volver ya a Bastión de Tormentas", había escrito el Targaryen. Pero aquella no fue la única carta que los Baratheon recibieron de Aegon. Solo unas semanas después, recibieron de nuevo otro cuervo: esta vez la carta manifestaba la preocupación de Daenerys y su hijo Aegon ante las sospechas de una conspiración del heredero al trono, Aenys, para expulsar a su madre del poder. La carta también informaba del retorno de Tyrion Lannister como mano de la reina ante la difícil situación política que Desembarco del Rey estaba viviendo. Por último, la carta pedía el apoyo de los Baratheon a la legítima corona ante una inminente guerra civil Targaryen. Tanto Arya como su marido y su hijo quedaron sorprendidos por la carta y su gravedad. Se daba por hecho que existían conspiraciones para destronar a la reina y que una futura guerra se iba a producir muy pronto. Pero Arya encontró extraña esa carta…

\- ¿Y si esta carta es una trampa? ¿Y si solo quieren saber de qué lado nos posicionaríamos en una futura guerra de Targaryens? ¿Y si quieren tomar de rehén a Tallah dependiendo de nuestra respuesta? – les preguntó Arya.

\- ¿Y qué sentido tendría? Fue el mismo Aegon quien autorizó, antes de recibir esta carta, que Tallah se marchara ya de Desembarco del Rey. De hecho, Davos ya va de camino hacia allí. No pueden tomar como rehén algo que no tienen. – respondió Arthur. Arya seguía mostrándose intranquila y remarcó su oposición cuando Gendry respondió que la Reina legítima podía contar con el apoyo y fidelidad de los Baratheon.

Desde esa carta, Arya rezaba todas las noches deseando que todo lo que decía esa carta no fuese cierto. Primero, porque de haber una guerra los Baratheon se deberían posicionar y posicionarse por un bando es el primer paso a perder o ganar una guerra, pero sobre todo es el primer paso a la muerte segura de muchos de sus hombres. Segundo, porque de ser cierta esa carta, significaba que su hija estaba en el peor lugar y en el peor momento posible. Estar en Desembarco del Rey la convertía en una presa fácil. Igual que les pasó a Sansa y a ella. Tallah era quien más peligro corría y necesitaba salir de Desembarco del Rey cuanto antes.


	10. Año 25 (II) Interceptado Tallah

Vivir un tiempo en Desembarco del Rey siempre había su sueño. Y lo cumplió hacía casi dos años ya. Durante ese tiempo, había aprendido muchísimo sobre la corte y las familias de Poniente. Nunca le había gustado leer ni le habían interesado las clases de historia del maestre Marwin. En todo caso, siempre había preferido que fuera Arthur quien le explicara la historia de Poniente. Tallah se había sentido siempre muy diferente a sus dos hermanos mayores. También muy diferente a su madre. A veces se preguntaba si Arya se sentía avergonzada por no ser una guerrera como ella. Por sentirse más atraída por los vestidos y la costura que por las espadas y las batallas. Sí, definitivamente Tallah siempre se había sentido algo desplazada por ser tan diferente de su familia. Por eso por las noches soñaba con viajar a Desembarco del Rey, porque quizá aquel era el hogar al que siempre debió pertenecer y no a Bastión de Tormentas. Quería buscar un lugar en el que se sintiera cómoda de verdad. Aunque amaba a su familia, necesitaba encontrar su lugar en el mundo, para dejar de sentirse incomprendida (como todos los adolescentes). Y se sentía satisfecha, porque en Desembarco del Rey encontró el lugar al que siempre debió pertenecer.

Tallah tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a su madre. La quería pero si bien Arya se sentía muy orgullosa de sus dos hijos mayores, Tallah no tenía la certeza de que se sintiera así también por ella, porque era diferente. Porque eran la noche y el día… Cuando fue su decimotercer día del nombre, Tallah pidió a sus padres poder viajar a Desembarco del Rey para cumplir su sueño. Sus padres le comunicaron que eso no iba a ser posible. No le dieron ninguna razón en respuesta a la negativa, porque su hija no la iba a entender, pero Arya y Gendry habían estado de acuerdo desde el principio: ninguno de sus hijos se iba a ver envuelto jamás en las intrigas de Desembarco del Rey. No querían ni que se acercaran a esa ciudad, de hecho ni tan siquiera Robyn en el viaje que hizo alrededor de Poniente se atrevió a pisarlo, porque sus padres se lo habían prohibido. Sin embargo, el destino se encargó de hacer los sueños de Tallah realidad. En una visita que Aegon Targaryen hizo a las Tierras de la Tormenta, se quedó sorprendido por el desparpajo y simpatía de la ya adolescente y preguntó a Gendry Baratheon si él mismo podía acogerla como pupila durante un tiempo para mejorar su formación y aprender más sobre la Corte Real. A Arya y a Gendry les sorprendió desde el principio la propuesta y tuvieron que meditarla muy a fondo. ¿Qué interés podía tener Aegon Targaryen en la hija menor de los Baratheon? ¿Quizá se había fijado en ella como dama casadera? ¿O había algo más oculto en aquella proposición? Ninguna de las posibilidades tranquilizaba a Gendry ni Arya pero tras la insistencia de Tallah y el consejo de sus fieles servidores, los señores de la Tormenta accedieron a la proposición de Aegon Targaryen. Después de su sí, el maestre Marwin le había contado a Tallah que debía sentirse afortunada, ya que el último Baratheon que había convivido en la Corte Real entre Targaryens había sido su antepasado Steffon Baratheon, abuelo de Gendry y, por tanto, bisabuelo de Tallah. Habían pasado ya dos años de aquello y Tallah había cumplido con el objetivo que la llevó allí. Había aprendido muchísimo de la vida de palacio gracias a Aegon: de política, de protocolo, de historia de Poniente… Cosas que, encerrada y asqueada en Bastión de Tormentas, jamás hubiera podido aprender.

Aegon había sido un gran maestro y la había tratado como si fuera su hermana pequeña. Se había ganado la confianza de Tallah y sabía que su maestro estaría ahí para ella siempre que lo necesitara. Que siempre la ayudaría. A veces habían tenido sus más y sus menos, debido al carácter tan fuerte e impulsivo de Tallah y a la rectitud y exigencia de Aegon, pero él estaba convencido de que aquello era lo que la hacía especial y lo que la haría llegar lejos.

\- Eres fuerte. En los años que has estado aquí, has dejado florecer tu carácter natural, bravo y fiero. No te achantas ante situaciones difíciles e injustas y eres honesta. Seguramente la persona más honesta que haya en esta corte. Te has convertido en una mujer valiente, que no teme a nada y que sabe lo que quiere. Llegarás adonde te propongas y serás una Lady poderosa. – le había dicho Aegon a su pupila antes de considerar que su aprendizaje en la capital había terminado. – Va siendo hora de que vuelvas a casa.

Pero volver a Bastión de Tormentas era lo último que Tallah deseaba en este mundo. Echaba de menos a su familia, pero no quería volver a ese castillo que la ahogaba y no la dejaba crecer. Su hogar estaba en Desembarco del Rey. Su amor estaba en Desembarco del Rey.

Aenys Targaryen era el hijo mayor de la reina, hermano mayor de Aegon y heredero al trono. Prácticamente de la misma edad que Robyn, era un guerrero fiero y habilidoso. Era valiente y todas las damas de Poniente suspiraban por esa melena color platino, esos ojos color violeta y su silueta de metro noventa de altura. Los viejos maestres de la ciudad afirmaban que se parecía terriblemente al hermano mayor de la reina, al príncipe Rhaegar. Pero Aenys nunca se interesó por la poesía o las arpas. Sabía cuál era su destino y se había estado preparando para ello desde que tenía uso de conciencia. Además de atractivo, era carismático y aunque la mayoría de personas en Poniente no tenía el privilegio de conocerlo, era admirado y amado por el pueblo. Las leyendas sobre su belleza y personalidad llegaban a todos los reinos de Poniente, por tanto también a Bastión de Tormentas. Tallah se empezó a enamorar del joven príncipe sin haberlo siquiera conocido, solo por lo que los rumores decían de él. Imaginaba cómo sería su belleza en persona. Fantaseaba con la posibilidad de conocerlo algún día y poder casarse con él, poder ser su reina y darle hijos, tantos como él deseara. Conocer al príncipe había sido el sueño de Tallah desde hacía muchos años. Por eso cuando Aegon la solicitó como pupila Tallah creyó que estaba escrito en su destino que debía conocer a Aenys Targaryen. Que su deber en esta vida era amarlo, casarse con él, ser su reina y darle hijos, tantos como él deseara. Su sobrina Eileen se alegró tanto como ella cuando le dijo que por fin cumpliría su sueño y que iba a vivir un tiempo en Desembarco del Rey. En cierto modo, Tallah había trasladado a Eileen su obsesión por el príncipe y la más pequeña de los Baratheon sentía el triunfo de su tía como propio.

Tallah jamás iba a olvidar el instante en el que conoció a Aenys, por muchos años que pasaran. Todavía se estremecía al recordar el momento: verlo entrar en la sala donde ella lo esperaba con Aegon, aquella entrada que hizo, cómo resonaban sus pasos, cómo llenó de luz esa sala con su aura, cómo avanzaba hacia ella con paso firme, lleno de seguridad y como le sonrió por primera vez. Aquella sonrisa era lo más bonito que Tallah había visto en la vida. Cuando le besó la mano, la adolescente sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y que se iba a desmayar. Su corazón le latía tan rápido que temió que se le fuera a salir del pecho. Desde ese instante, Tallah sabía que lo amaría hasta el fin de sus días. Sin importar nada ni nadie más en el mundo. El Aenys Targaryen real superaba por mucho al Aenys Targaryen que se había imaginado durante tantos años. Las leyendas y canciones sobre él no le hacían justicia en lo más mínimo. Aquella fue la primera lección que Tallah aprendió en Desembarco del Rey.

Se pasó su primer año en Desembarco del Rey suspirando por él. La desesperaba que, por su edad, él no se fijase en ella. No la veía como mujer. Y Tallah lo comprendía: aún tenía poco pecho y permanecían en su cara y cuerpo rasgos de niña. A Tallah le deprimía terriblemente pensar que Aenys tenía en su cama todas las mujeres que él quisiera. Sin embargo aún seguía soltero. Eso le daba esperanza: ¡No iba a ser una niña para siempre! Su paciencia dio frutos y en ese primer año, se convirtió en una mujer atractiva, alta, de larga y ondulada cabellera color chocolate, piel delicada y suave y ojos grandes e índigo. Se solía pintar los labios de un color ligeramente carmesí que resaltaba su belleza. En su decimocuarto día del nombre, organizaron una pequeña celebración en su honor, a la que no pudo asistir Aenys por atender otros compromisos. Su ausencia hizo que no fuera el día perfecto para ella pero cuando Aenys volvió a medianoche, llamó a su puerta y entró en su alcoba. Tallah creía que aquello era un sueño y se pellizcó un par de veces en el brazo izquierdo para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

\- Feliz decimocuarto día del nombre, mi señora. Espero que puedas perdonarme no haber estado contigo en este día tan especial. – Tallah quería contestarle pero era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. No le salía la voz. Se asustó un poco al sentir la mano de Aenys sobre su mejilla por lo inesperado de la situación. - ¿Me perdonarás? – Ella solo asintió y no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos tan hermosos que tenía su príncipe. Él le sonrió. – Pensaba que lo que te hacía tan atractiva últimamente era ese color carmesí de tus labios. Pero ahora no los tienes pintados y te veo igual de bella. Tanto, que creo que no me voy a poder resistir besarte… - antes de poder procesar lo que Aenys le había dicho, ya la estaba besando. Empezó por ser un beso suave que se fue profundizando poco a poco y que casi deja sin respiración a Tallah. Cuando rompió el beso Aenys le dedicó una última sonrisa y se marchó sin decir nada.

En los días siguientes, Tallah no podía entender qué había sucedido aquella noche en su habitación. ¿Era posible que Aenys se hubiera fijado en ella? ¿O aquello solo había sido un juego para él? Solo el transcurso de los días podía responder a esas preguntas. Aenys se acercaba cada vez más a Tallah y eso la llenaba de esperanzas. A veces se citaban en la habitación de Tallah o a veces en los jardines de palacio. Cada vez se iban conociendo más y Tallah se iba enamorando más y más de él. Era dulce y caballeroso con ella, además de apasionado. Sus brazos eran como el cielo en la tierra para ella. La misma noche en que se declararon sus sentimientos, hicieron el amor en la alcoba real de Aenys. Ella se entregó sin importarle nada, ni su futuro, ni lo que pensaran sus padres si se enteraran. Lo único que quería era unirse con él, que fueran uno. Tallah sabía que él era el único hombre en todos los Siete Reinos al que valía la pena entregarle su doncellez. Quizá todo había ido muy rápido, pero Tallah no se arrepentía porque amar y ser correspondida era lo mejor que le había sucedido jamás. Aegon la había advertido algunas veces: no le gustaba su relación tan cercana con él porque no le convenía, porque sus pretensiones de poder la podían poner en peligro. Pero ella no le hacía caso y seguía viéndolo porque estaba locamente enamorada.

Tallah se había dado cuenta de lo mal que se llevaban los hermanos. Era más que evidente cómo sus distintos caracteres chocaban y tenía la certeza de que sus diferencias eran irreconciliables, muy a pesar de la reina Daenerys. La ambición y temperamento de Aenys era totalmente incompatible con la calma y buen hacer de Aegon. "Una guerra civil es más probable que nunca", había pensado muchas veces ella. No solo por sus rencillas, sino también porque Aenys era admirado y aclamado por el pueblo, mientras que la reina Daenerys, cada vez más mayor y deteriorada, había tomado en los últimos años decisiones políticas equivocadas que no habían hecho más que empeorar la situación económica de la capital. Por eso Aenys se sentía tan poderoso, porque tenía al pueblo de su lado, en cambio sabía que Aegon se pondría de parte de su madre porque no aceptaría a golpistas o usurpadores. Poniente también se dividiría en dos en caso de guerra. Los aliados seguros de la reina serían Dorne, las Tierras de la Tormenta y el Norte. De hecho, el hijo menor del Rey en el Norte, Elric, había llegado hacía poco a Desembarco del Rey como pupilo de Aegon. Como apoyo a Aenys, Tallah solo consideraba a los Lannister como apoyo seguro, no por Tyrion, sino por Larys Lannister, que era amigo íntimo de Aenys. De hecho, Aenys había confesado a Tallah que había prometido a Larys deslegitimar a Tyrion como señor de Roca Casterly en caso de entrar en conflicto. Otros territorios podrían mantenerse neutrales, como el Valle de su tía Sansa o la tierra de los Ríos… Sin embargo, en caso de guerra Tallah tenía claro que Aenys la ganaría. No le cabían dudas porque Aenys le había mostrado a su gran aliado: un dragón que tenía oculto en unas mazmorras cercanas a Pozo Dragón. Tallah no podía salir de su asombro cuando vio a ese enorme dragón entre rejas. La impresionó aún más cuando soltó un alarido al verla aparecer. Seguramente había sido el sonido más fuerte que jamás había oído.

\- Pensé que los dragones habían muerto después de la Gran Guerra… - dijo con incredulidad Tallah.

\- De hecho, habían muerto. Mi madre se encargó de exponerlos al peligro y naturalmente los perdió a todos. Un dragón no es inmortal ni invencible. No los supo cuidar, por lo que nunca fue digna de ser la madre de dragones, tal y como ella se proclamaba. – Tallah pudo notar en esas palabras el resentimiento de Aenys hacia su madre. Aenys estaba deseoso de poder, anhelaba el trono… - Me entregaron un huevo de dragón en un viaje que hice a Essos. Un mercader que decía ser descendiente de los Fuegoscuro me lo entregó. Me dijo que el huevo me pertenecía y que solo un Targaryen podría hacer que el cascarón se rompiera para liberar el dragón. Me afirmó que tenía una guerra que librar y que ese dragón iba a ser mi arma más poderosa. El mercader no se equivocó y el huevo tardó poco en nacer. Para cuando volví de mi viaje de Essos ya había nacido y sabía que pronto crecería, por lo que decidí esconderlo en estas mazmorras. Sé que no son el mejor lugar para un dragón, que ellos necesitan aire libre, escupir fuego y volar alto pero… No puedo mostrar mi mejor arma antes de que estalle la guerra. Mi dragón es mi as en la manga y sé que mi madre y mi hermano se rendirán rápidamente con un dragón en mi poder. Y el trono será mío sin necesidad de derramar sangre. – Tallah no podía evitar quedarse embelesada cuando su amor hablaba con tal pasión y vehemencia. Estaba siempre tan seguro de sus posibilidades… "A veces me gustaría ser como él", pensó ella. Tallah volvió su mirada hacia el dragón y empezó a acercarse a él. Quería comprobar que esa bestia era real. Aenys se inquietó al verla avanzar tanto, porque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría el dragón. Ella era solo una desconocida.

\- ¡Tallah! – le gritó Aenys. Pero ella continuaba avanzando hacia ese dragón inmenso que no entendía por qué esa humana se acercaba tanto a él. El dragón profirió un potente grito con tal de intimidarla y que se echara atrás, pero no lo consiguió. Cuando ya estaban totalmente frente a frente, Tallah solo podía sentir la calurosa respiración que salía por el hocico del dragón. Ese aliento dejaba volar ligeramente su larga cabellera y le levantaba su capa. Tallah fue lo suficientemente valiente como para alzar su mano para tocar el rostro del dragón. El animal soltó un gemido de satisfacción al sentir esa mano sobre él y rápidamente se relajó. Agachó aún más la cabeza para facilitar a Tallah más caricias. Y ella pensó que aquel dragón era el animal más tierno que jamás había conocido. – Es increíble, ¿cómo has conseguido que se deje tocar? Eres la primera humana que ve después de mí… - le confesó Aenys.

\- Solo necesitaba tocarlo. Y parece que él también necesitaba que alguien lo acariciara… No puedo creer que sea real.

\- Le gustas, eso está claro… - siguió insistiendo Aenys y quedó callado un buen rato, como intentando encontrar explicación a lo que estaba viendo. - ¿No sabes que los Baratheon también lleváis sangre Targaryen? Rhaelle Targaryen se casó con Ormund Baratheon y juntos concibieron a Steffon Baratheon…

\- Mi bisabuelo, lo sé – le interrumpió Tallah, que seguía absorta acariciando al dragón. Aenys posó su mano encima de la de Tallah y ahora eran los dos los que tocaban al dragón.

\- Esto es una señal. Una señal del destino. Una señal de que tú y yo estamos debemos estar juntos para conquistar el trono. Los Targaryen y los Baratheon habían sido siempre aliados antes de que tu abuelo se rebelara y solían casarse para sellar alianzas. Tú y yo debemos reprender ese camino juntos. Me casaré contigo y gracias a eso haremos que tu familia retire su apoyo a mi madre y me apoye a mí. – Tallah lo miró extrañada.

\- ¿Solo me quieres para eso? ¿Para ti soy solo un peón de alianzas? – Tallah salió furiosa de las mazmorras de Pozo Dragón y corrió con su caballo tan rápido que Aenys no pudo alcanzarla. Era una gran jinete…

En cuanto llegó a su alcoba, no hizo más que llorar. No podía creer que Aenys le hubiera dicho aquello. Ella lo amaba sincera e incondicionalmente, pero, ¿qué había hecho él para demostrarle su amor? Ella le había entregado su virginidad y estaba arriesgando su buen nombre y la relación con su familia por estar allí junto a él. En cambio Aenys solo podía pensar en la guerra que debía librar contra su familia y en los juegos de alianzas que necesitaba para ganarla. Aegon le había advertido muchas veces: "No confíes en él, es un manipulador". Pero ella lo amaba, siempre lo había amado y casarse con él era su mayor sueño desde que era una cría... De pronto alguien llamó a su puerta.

\- ¿Tallah? – oyó a Elric al otro lado de la puerta. Seguro que estaba preocupado por ella porque no había salido de su alcoba en todo el día, ni siquiera para comer. Para ese adolescente de 14 años, que estaba en Desembarco del Rey como pupilo de Aegon, Tallah se había convertido en uno de sus principales apoyos. Al fin y al cabo eran primos segundos y lo más cercano a una familia que Tallah tenía en la capital, porque ese muchacho era el hijo menor de Jon Targaryen Stark, rey en el Norte y sobrino de la reina. Aunque no estaba destinado a ser el próximo rey en el Norte (porque lo sería su hermano mayor, Eddard) Aegon se había interesado en tenerlo como pupilo: era un crío torpe, sin ninguna habilidad para la espada. También era introvertido y tenía un aire melancólico, como su padre. Se podía decir que Elric solo confiaba en dos personas en todo Desembarco del Rey: en su maestro Aegon y en su prima Tallah.

\- Déjame, Elric. Hoy no me apetece hablar con nadie.

\- ¿Ni siquiera conmigo?

\- ¡No, Elric, ni siquiera contigo! – le dijo de forma muy desagradable Tallah. Escuchó cómo los pasos decadentes de Elric se alejaban: le había roto el corazón. Tallah no era estúpida y sabía que Elric la veía como algo más que una prima de sangre. Se había dado cuenta de lo absorto que se quedaba mirándola y lo nervioso que se ponía cuando estaba cerca de él. Pero por los Siete, era solo un crío. Además su corazón pertenecía a otro, siempre había pertenecido a otro. Lo mejor que le podía pasar a Elric era que se diera cuenta de una buena vez y se rindiera. A veces es necesario que te rompan el corazón para que abras los ojos de una vez. Y ella se lo acababa de romper a Elric. Al cabo de unas horas, cuando ya había caído la noche, alguien volvió a tocar a su puerta. Al principio lo ignoró pero quién demonios fuera no paraba de insistir. - ¡Ya basta, que no quiero hablar con nadie! – dijo con furia. Con el mal carácter típico de los Baratheon. Por unos segundos se cansó de tocar a la puerta y Tallah pensaba que se había ido. Sin embargo, derribaron la puerta y era Aenys.

\- Vas a hablar conmigo quieras o no.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Vete de aquí, no quiero verte nunca más! – Tallah intentó huir de la habitación, pero Aenys la cogió con fuerza contra la pared. – Me voy a ir de aquí, ¿me oyes? Voy a dejarte y voy a volver a mi hogar, con mi familia. Estoy cansada de tus guerras y de que no hagas nada para demostrarme que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti. – Tallah no sabía cómo se había armado de valor para decirle eso. En realidad eran todo mentiras… Sabía que nunca sería capaz de dejarle. Aenys quedó a escasos centímetros de ella y la empezó a mirar con ojos de pasión y furia.

\- Nunca dejaré que te alejes de mí. Tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo. Nunca podrán separarnos. – Tallah intentaba librarse y escapar de él, pero no podía. Era mucho más fuerte que ella. De pronto le cogió la cara y empezó a besarla en contra de su voluntad.

\- Para, para, pueden vernos… - le susurraba Tallah.

\- Me da igual la gente. Me da igual lo que piensen los demás. Te quiero y no tengo miedo… Te juro que mataré al hombre o mujer que se interponga entre nosotros. Les cortaré la cabeza o los quemaré vivos… Pero nadie va a separarme de ti. Jamás. – Aenys empezó a arrancarle la ropa a Tallah. Ella intentó resistirse, pero no podía contra la fuerza y el deseo de su amante. Aenys la cogió y la tendió sobre su cama, mientras no paraban de besarse, sin importarles que la puerta estuviera abierta y que cualquiera que pasara por ahí los viera. – Eres mía y siempre lo serás… Tu corazón y tu vida me pertenecen… Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… - le susurraba él a su oído mientras la embestía con fuerza. Cuando acabaron, ella se cambió de ropa. Estaba rota y sudada. De pronto le vino a la cabeza que se le había acabado el té de luna y que debía comprar más cuanto antes. Quedarse embarazada sería el fin para ella y una deshonra para su familia. No podía permitírselo…

\- Vayamos a mi alcoba… Allí estaremos más tranquilos. Quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche hasta que quedes exhausta… - Tallah asintió y se sintió dominada. ¿Dónde había quedado todo el enfado, toda la furia que sentía contra él hacia solo unas horas? Él era más fuerte que ella. Aenys desempeñaba en ella un poder y una influencia a la que no podía resistirse. Pero a ella le encantaba sentirse prisionera de él. Le había excitado más que nunca que Aenys casi la obligara a tener sexo hacía solo unos minutos…

No podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Sus sentimientos hacia él empezaban a asustarla. ¿Aquello era amor o ya se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión, en pura locura? Después de casi un año juntos, Tallah empezaba a estar confundida… ¿Por qué Aenys aún no le había pedido matrimonio? ¿De qué se ocultaba? ¿O a qué estaba esperando? Ella sabía que Aenys estaba esperando el momento perfecto para casarse con ella. Aenys solo esperaba el cambio político o el estallido de la guerra para dar el paso de casarse con Tallah. Sí, ella era solo eso para él… Una pieza más en su estúpido juego de poder. Con el tiempo, entendió que ese juego de poder había comenzado solo unas semanas después de esa noche de sexo salvaje en la alcoba de Aenys… Llegó la noticia de la muerte de Tyrion Lannister. Así de inesperado, así de rápido. Esa noticia rompió el corazón de la reina Daenerys y de su hijo Aegon. En cambio, estaba segura de que Aenys lo estaría celebrando muy gustosamente con Larys, que en seguida marchó hacia Roca Casterly para tomar el poder como heredero. Tallah sintió pena por la reina Daenerys: había perdido su pilar, su gran apoyo, había perdido al hombre que la ayudó a conquistar el trono, había perdido la cabeza pensante de los Siete Reinos, el intelectual, la persona que siempre tenía respuestas y consejos para todo… Había perdido al sabio, al diplomático, al político magistral, al inteligente Tyrion Lannister, su mano derecha. Y eso la dejaba más desprotegida y vulnerable que nunca en el momento político más delicado de todo su reinado.

\- Enviad un cuervo al Rey en el Norte informándole de lo ocurrido. Lo necesito a mi lado… - dijo la reina susurrando.

Nadie podía explicarse cómo Tyrion había podido morir así de repente, de la noche a la mañana. Aparentemente era un hombre sano, sin ningún problema notable de salud, más allá de los excesos que había cometido en su juventud… En uno de sus encuentros nocturnos con Aenys, Tallah tuvo el valor de preguntarle si él había tenido algo que ver. Aenys naturalmente lo negó: "Era un putero, seguramente haya muerto de sífilis u otra enfermedad venérea". Pero Tallah conocía ya demasiado bien a Aenys y sabía perfectamente cuándo mentía. No podía adivinar hasta qué punto Aenys estaba implicado en la muerte de Tyrion, pero estaba segura de que algo sí sabía, porque Aenys era el mejor amigo de Larys y Larys detestaba a Tyrion. Estaba deseando que muriese para poder convertirse en señor de Roca Casterly.

Aegon acompañó a Tallah en uno de sus paseos por los jardines de palacio. Aegon se mostró algo incómodo, pero necesitaba hablar con ella.

\- ¿Sabes algo más? ¿Has podido hablar con Aenys? – le preguntó a Tallah.

\- Dice que él no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de Tyrion. Y yo le creo, Aegon. – confirmó con vehemencia. Aunque en realidad estaba mintiéndole porque no quería decirle lo que su corazón sabía: que Aenys sí había tenido algo que ver con la muerte de Tyrion. Decirle aquello a Aegon podía significar empezar el conflicto latente entre ambos hermanos y era algo que Tallah no deseaba.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan cegada? ¿No te das cuenta de que te engaña? Hoy nos han dicho que Tyrion fue envenenado. El informe médico lo ha confirmado y tú sigues diciendo que Aenys no tiene nada que ver. – Tallah lo miró sorprendida, incrédula. - ¿Es que no ves que Aenys necesitaba la muerte de Tyrion para ganarse el apoyo de los Lannister en caso de una futura guerra? Con Larys, ya tiene el apoyo de la casa más rica de los Siete Reinos.

\- ¿Y cómo lo vas a demostrar? No tienes pruebas, son solo suposiciones. – le contestó Tallah.

\- ¿Quieres abrir los ojos de una vez? Tu lealtad, tu amor o tu pasión por Aenys no te ayudarán en caso de que estalle la guerra. ¿Te posicionarás en contra de tu familia, en contra de tu maestro, para apoyar a Aenys? ¿Esa es tu mierda de estrategia, Tallah? ¿Me estás diciendo que he pasado años entrenándote, enseñándote, para que después de todo hayas acabado cayendo en las redes de Aenys? ¡Despierta de una vez de ese cuento de hadas, Tallah! ¡Se acerca una guerra que tú también vas a tener que librar, quieras o no, porque eres una Baratheon! – Aegon se marchó dejando la palabra en los labios de Tallah. De todos modos, tampoco hubiera sabido qué contestar… Porque sabía que en el fondo Aegon tenía toda la razón. Había fallado a su maestro…

En una de las noches frías en Desembarco del Rey, Tallah no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Aegon. Contemplaba las estrellas desde su habitación mientras no paraban de resonarle en la cabeza las palabras de su maestro. Tallah se estaba equivocando, lo sabía, pero es que era incapaz de abandonar a Aenys… Él era su amor, su vida, lo era todo para ella…

\- ¡Tallah! – Elric picaba con fuerza a su puerta y ella abrió de inmediato. El Stark se metió en su cuarto y cerró. – Ha llegado este cuervo para ti y el maestre me ha ordenado que te lo diera de inmediato. – Tallah lo miró con estupor y tomó la carta en sus manos. La abrió y era una carta de su hermano Arthur. Estaba escrita en el lenguaje cifrado que se habían inventado cuando eran niños. Solían jugar a escribirse notas jeroglíficas para que nadie más que ellos pudieran entenderlas. Esos recuerdos la hicieron sonreír antes de empezar a leer la carta. A los pocos segundos, Tallah se estremeció al entender la gravedad de lo que estaba leyendo…

\- Por los Siete… - a Tallah el corazón cada vez le iba más rápido. La carta decía que la esperaban de hacía más de un mes, que Aegon había autorizado que la muchacha volviera a Bastión de Tormentas pero que sin embargo ella nunca llegaba. Que hacía un mes Gendry había informado que Davos y Robyn irían a buscarla pero que no habían dado señales de vida y nadie sabía nada de ellos. Que su señor padre había enfermado de gravedad repentinamente y los maestres no eran optimistas sobre su salud. Que Gendry se estaba muriendo lentamente. Dos lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Tallah y tomó una decisión: tenía que salir inmediatamente de la capital y volver con su familia. Sonidos de espadas y alaridos de soldados empezaron a oírse por los pasillos. Tallah protegió con su cuerpo a Elric, sabía que algo estaba yendo mal. ¿Sería Aenys y sus soldados? Una patada derribó de nuevo la puerta de la alcoba de Tallah: era Robyn, su hermano mayor. Totalmente manchado de sangre. Detrás de él estaba Davos.

\- Corre, nos vamos de aquí. – le dijo simplemente Robyn a Tallah. Tallah se giró hacia Elric.

\- Prométeme que no dirás a nadie lo que ha pasado. No digas a nadie que me han ayudado a escapar, ¿me entiendes? Tienes que guardarme este secreto. Si no Aenys querrá matarme. – Elric tan solo asintió, impactado por el momento. Ella se despidió de él besándole en la frente y huyó con su hermano y Davos.

Huyeron por las mazmorras de Desembarco del Rey, esas que tan bien se conocía Davos y nadie los pudo parar. Eran pasillos secretos que seguramente solo Davos conocía, por lo que llevarlo a esa misión había sido una jugada maestra: sin él, Robyn y Tallah no hubieran podido escapar.

\- Aenys nos encontró y nos mantuvo encerrados durante semanas. Nos dijo que nadie te separaría de él jamás. Que eras suya y que no ibas a abandonar Desembarco del Rey. ¿Está loco o qué le pasa? – se preguntó Robyn.

\- Creemos que Aenys estuvo interceptando todos los mensajes que Gendry y el joven Aegon estuvieron intercambiando sobre tu retorno a Bastión de Tormentas. Por eso Aenys sabía tan bien que iríamos a buscarte y estaba preparado para atraparnos y encerrarnos. – dijo Davos. Tallah casi no daba crédito. Aenys le había roto el corazón: los tenía como prisioneros y ni siquiera se lo había confesado… En ese momento, todas las palabras de su maestro Aegon cobraron más sentido que nunca.

Con el ir y venir del bote, Tallah estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Lo había hecho: había podido escapar de Aenys. Lo había dejado atrás. Y entendió por qué: su familia la necesitaba más que nunca. Su padre la necesitaba más que nunca. Quería llegar ya a Bastión de Tormentas para verlo vivo y decirle que podía estar tranquilo, que su niña ya había vuelto a casa y que estaba sana y salva.

Por primera vez en toda su vida Tallah había escuchado la llamada del honor y de la familia.


End file.
